Injustice: Dragons Among Us Character Intros and Endings
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Just a collection of intro dialogues for a selection of Spyro characters against the cast of characters from Injustice 2, as well as how I think their story would end if they were playable in Injustice 2's ladder mode. Enjoy! The characters we will be using are: Spyro, Cynder, The Guardians, Ember, Flame, Hunter, and Malefor.
1. Introduction

**Greetings everyone. Today, I'm going to start something long awaited. My Spyro character Injustice 2 endings! But, I'm also going to throw in intro dialogues between them and other characters from Injustice 2, since I won't make that story happen. So, here is the system. I will put up all of the characters from the main story for each Spyro character first, and after each Spyro character is done, I will present their ending. Once all the DLC characters are out, I'll do them too. Note, Darkseid will be in the main story batch, since he was known about long before the nine DLC characters. So without further adieu, click over to the next chapter to get started.**


	2. Spyro vs Superman

**Our first Injustice 2 Character on the chopping block: Superman. Each of the six characters will get their shot at the Man of Steel before moving onto the next one.**

Spyro: People used to respect you.

Superman: And they will again.

Spyro: Not if you oppress their freedom! 

Superman: Alright, this is training day.

Spyro: Don't hold back, Clark.

Superman: You asked for it. 

Spyro: What would Lois think if she saw what you've done?

Superman: She'd see I perfected this world.

Spyro: More likely, she'd be terrified of what you've become. 

Superman: I'm glad to have you as an ally, Spyro.

Spyro: Why? Because I destroyed you as an enemy?

Superman: Something like that. 

Spyro: You need to come to your senses, Kal!

Superman: Perhaps this has gone too far.

Spyro: My thoughts exactly. 

Superman: You don't belong here!

Spyro: I go where freedom needs aid.

Superman: To be clear, this is on your head. 

Spyro: I'm taking you down, Superman.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Spyro: Nobody is, Clark. Not you, not me. 

Superman: I hear you're the most powerful being in your world.

Spyro: That's been going around, but I don't honestly believe it.

Superman: Is that so? 

Spyro: You are going nowhere but back to prison, Clark.

Superman: I'm restoring my government.

Spyro: Not while I'm alive you're not. 

Superman: Your Fire Breath packs quite a punch.

Spyro: So I've been told.

Superman: I've stood in the sun's core. 

Spyro: You GAVE US the Kryptonite.

Superman: I didn't think you'd use it.

Spyro: I'd hoped we'd never have to. 

Superman: We both knew how this would end.

Spyro: If we're fighting, we fight for real.

Superman: I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Cynder vs Superman

**Hello Readers, I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, distracted with work and personal projects. But we return to our Injustice Intros thing. Two things to note before we begin. I will be doing Premier Skins, but at the same time as DLC characters. And secondly, I'm only writing intros for Spyro and Cynder, because I'll just end up recycling dialogue for the others. However, Endings will be written for everyone though. Today we're setting Cynder against Superman. Let's get on it.**

Cynder: You're venturing down a dark road Superman.

Superman: Justice requires Order.

Cynder: And that you turn back now.

Superman: Time for a warm up.

Cynder: Careful not to strain yourself, Clark.

Superman: That's never been an issue.

Cynder: You need to stop this! Now!

Superman: You're betraying me?!

Cynder: You're not the only one.

Superman: This world needs me.

Cynder: I won't bow to another tyrant.

Superman: I am no tyrant!

Cynder: You're not that tough.

Superman: What gives you that idea?

Cynder: You got beat up by a butler!

Superman: I took one life to save millions.

Cynder: I'm as utilitarian as you were, but you've gone too far.

Superman: Clearly you don't know me.

Cynder: I've been down this road too, Clark.

Superman: Not of your own will though.

Cynder: The result was still the same.

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Cynder: I won't run when freedom is on the line.

Superman: You'll wish you had.

Cynder: You've gone too far, Superman.

Superman: The world's changed since Metropolis.

Cynder: The only thing that's changed is you.

Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.

Cynder: I gave my word I would use my dark powers to stop you.

Superman: Only you could cut a deal with the devil.

 **And that finishes off the Superman Intros. Who's the next challenger? Tune in next time to find out!**


	4. Spyro vs Batman

**Hello again, my fellow readers. And welcome back to the Injustice Intros and Endings Series. Today we begin a whole new character. Today, Spyro returns to the ring to take on the Dark Knight himself, Batman. Let's get going.**

Spyro: You could have prevented all of this, Bruce!

Batman: By killing Joker? Never.

Spyro: By being there for Clark!

Batman: Jaime tells me you missed practice.

Spyro: I'm not even on your team officially!

Batman: I need you to take this seriously.

Spyro: What do I have to do to get this through your thick skull!?

Batman: Prove you can be trusted.

Spyro: That's the last straw Bruce!

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Spyro: You know I don't gloat about that.

Batman: Prove it to me.

Spyro: The paranoia in this room is overwhelming.

Batman: I call it vigilance.

Spyro: A rose by any other name.

Batman: You should have gone when the Regime fell.

Spyro: We were part of saving this world from you.

Batman: Your attitude's still intact.

Spyro: Think you can take me, Bruce?

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Spyro: You lack spontaneity.

Batman: Come quietly.

Spyro: I won't surrender to a spoiled brat like you.

Batman: Then we're at an impasse.

Spyro: Brother Eye makes you just as bad as Superman.

Batman: I'm the hero Gotham needs.

Spyro: Our definitions of "hero" must differ greatly then.

Batman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Spyro: You talk just like Malefor.

Batman: That's a first.


	5. Cynder vs Batman

**Surprise double edit! We're finishing off Batman in one day! Let's get to it? Cynder vs Batman!**

Cynder: A lot of your allies despise you, you know.

Batman: So it's been said.

Cynder: Just so you know, that number just went up.

Batman: Who is it under the mask?

Cynder: I have no need for a mask.

Batman: That's a first.

Cynder: Am I speaking to Bruce or to Batman?

Batman: Under the mask we're the same.

Cynder: But who is the mask? And who's the man?

Batman: Thanks for coming back.

Cynder: And here I thought you hated us.

Batman: I'm no fan.

Cynder: This is your last chance. Back off, Bruce.

Batman: I can't be your enemy.

Cynder: Be warned, I'm merciless.

Batman: Are you a Scarecrow induced delusion?

Cynder: You're going to regret that.

Batman: Prove it to me.

Cynder: There are lines we don't cross, Bruce.

Batman: Don't you turn my words on me!

Cynder: Mass surveillance is one of them.

Batman: We were friends once, you know.

Cynder: Then I realized you're worse than Superman.

Batman: You'll regret that.

Cynder: Shazam, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Robin…

Batman: Your point?

Cynder: You have a bad habit of weaponizing children.

Batman: Jaime tells me you missed practice.

Cynder: I don't take kindly to being spied on.

Batman: I need you to take this seriously.

 **And now Batman is finished. Who's next? You'll see.**


	6. Spyro vs Gorilla Grodd

**Considering it's been ages since I updated this thing, I'm getting back in with the intro dialogues. Today will be a double update, finishing off another character. And today, the last of the leaders of a major faction, Gorilla Grodd. Spyro's up first, so let's go!**

Grodd: Your thoughts are unreadable.

Spyro: Kind of necessary in my line of work.

Grodd: Then I'll flay you to the bone!

Spyro: Does this helmet look weird on me?

Grodd: Your costume's ridiculous.

Spyro: Says the one wearing no pants.

Grodd: Run all you want, scaled vermin.

Spyro: Great, another genocidal tyrant.

Grodd: I'll drain the marrow from your bones!

Spyro: Why do I always seem to find tyrants?

Grodd: I am this world's future.

Spyro: Not a world I want to see.

Grodd: You would be invaluable as an ally.

Spyro: Get out of my head, Grodd.

Grodd: Then I'll crush your skull!

Spyro: Not wise to get me angry, Grodd.

Grodd: As if your feelings concern me.

Spyro: That was your last warning.

Grodd: Human extinction would benefit us both.

Spyro: How does that make sense?

Grodd: One more species between you and me.

Spyro: You are going nowhere, Grodd.

Grodd: I will reclaim my birthright!

Spyro: You're delusional.

Grodd: Your stuffed head will grace my throne

Spyro: You'll have to kill me first.

Grodd: My thoughts exactly.

Spyro: You always make the same mistakes, Grodd.

Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Spyro: How's the fury of four elements sound?


	7. Cynder vs Gorilla Grodd

**Now Cynder takes her turn in the ring against Grodd. Let's get started!**

Grodd: Humans must disgust you.

Cynder: Some, not all.

Grodd: Can you not see the irony?

Cynder: Are you reading my mind?

Grodd: Whatever happened to…

Cynder: Don't go there.

Grodd: I can't read your mind!

Cynder: With what I've seen, you won't want too.

Grodd: Then I'll just crush your skull.

Cynder: Another day, another tyrant.

Grodd: Your arrogance is unbearable.

Cynder: Says the ape with grand delusions.

Grodd: Why Brainiac wants you perplexes me.

Cynder: Same here, actually.

Grodd: Regardless, I'll grant his request.

Cynder: So, what's your deal again?

Grodd: Man has oppressed apes for centuries.

Cynder: Why does that not surprise me?

Grodd: I'll take your thoughts.

Cynder: I would advise against it.

Grodd: Then I'll flay you to the bone!

Cynder: I'll make sure you pay for your crimes.

Grodd: Who are you to judge me?

Cynder: Someone with motive to destroy you.

Grodd: There's a place for you in the Society.

Cynder: I've already dealt with enough Apes in my life.

Grodd: Your duplicitous thoughts betray you.

Cynder: So you're Grodd.

Grodd: What's it to you?

Cynder: Solovar sends his regards.

 **Now Grodd is finished. So who's next? Well, the order of things is going to be Regime, Insurgency, Society, and then all the independents once those three are through. So expect either Wonder Woman, Robin, Black Adam, or Cyborg to be next. I'm not saying who, but keep your eyes out for it!**


	8. Spyro vs Black Adam

**To continue the Regime theme, I will finish off their remaining four members. So next I have chosen Black Adam, ruler of Kahndaq. And before you ask why I didn't list Aquaman in the last chapter among Regime members, it's because in Injustice 2, he wasn't with the Regime. He was an independent party. Similarly, Supergirl is also not under the Regime banner, because she changed sides part way through, so she will be in the Insurgency set. So now let's get on with this, Spyro vs Black Adam!**

Black Adam: You wish to ally across universes?

Spyro: Kahndaq is a powerful ally, you especially.

Black Adam: Prove your strength to me.

Spyro: Hail, King of Kahndaq.

Black Adam: You show respect beyond your years.

Spyro: I recognize a worthy ally.

Black Adam: Shazam's death should not have phased you.

Spyro: He was a child, Adam.

Black Adam: He was a casualty of war.

Spyro: I hear you're pretty popular back home.

Black Adam: My people would die for my cause.

Spyro: That's troubling and a testament to your leadership.

Black Adam: You wield the living lightning as well?

Spyro: Not really living, but I can wield it.

Black Adam: This will prove a memorable bout.

Spyro: Are you this world's Guardian of Lightning?

Black Adam: I wield godly thunder, yes.

Spyro: Okay, you very clearly aren't then.

Black Adam: You think you can best a god?

Spyro: You aren't a god, Adam.

Black Adam: You will pay for such ignorance.

Spyro: The King of Kahndaq.

Black Adam: My name resonates across all worlds, I see.

Spyro: All I see is another enemy.

Black Adam: You honestly think you can best a god?

Spyro: I've bested gods before, Adam.

Black Adam: I cannot deny a worthy foe.

Spyro: You seem like a strong ruler.

Black Adam: Amon's strength flows through me.

Spyro: Let's put that to the test then.


	9. Cynder vs Black Adam

**Now Cynder takes on Black Adam. Soon only three Regime members will remain. Let's go.**

Black Adam: You could have been your world's queen.

Cynder: I don't seek to rule, I choose to defend.

Black Adam: Then you've a sorry lack of ambition.

Cynder: Hail, King of Kahndaq.

Black Adam: I see you respect my leadership.

Cynder: Kahndaq is something I'd rather have on my side.

Black Adam: You are a fool to battle me.

Cynder: I could say the same about you.

Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride.

Cynder: You've turned down our alliance?

Black Adam: It no longer serves Kahndaq's interests.

Cynder: I'd rather have kept you as an ally.

Black Adam: The Regime returns.

Cynder: Not while I draw breath.

Black Adam: You will regret crossing me.

Cynder: So, what're you thinking about, Adam?

Black Adam: That magic is your weakness.

Cynder: And arrogance yours.

Black Adam: I'll turn your laughter into screams.

Cynder: And if you can't, you'll join us?

Black Adam: I give my solemn vow.

Cynder: I like the color scheme. It really complements you.

Black Adam: I'm glad you approve.

Cynder: Do all you legally can to keep an alliance together.

Black Adam: What makes you think you can best me?

Cynder: I hold the power of four elements, what of you?

Black Adam: The power of six gods.

Cynder: You're a tyrant with a god-complex, Adam.

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Cynder: I've bested gods before.

 **Now Black Adam is out of the way, and three Regime members remain. Who's next? You'll see.**


	10. Spyro vs Robin

**And now we're back. Today, we're taking Robin into the battlefield. Let's see how Spyro handles the most obnoxious version of the Boy Wonder**

Robin: I just can't take you seriously.

Spyro: Says the guy in red tights.

Robin: You'll regret that.

Spyro: Damian Wayne, son of Batman

Robin: Don't ever call me that.

Spyro: Don't deny your heritage.

Robin: You're a coward and a traitor!

Spyro: Says the one who betrayed his own father!

Robin: He betrayed me first.

Spyro: I have treated you with nothing but respect!

Robin: It was always condescending.

Spyro: Is it any wonder people hate you?

Robin: Should I kill you or cripple you?

Spyro: You won't even be able to hit me.

Robin: And they call _me_ cocky.

Spyro: You can still make up with your father.

Robin: I'm no prodigal son.

Spyro: Everyone deserves another chance, Damian.

Robin: Still think you're a hot shot?

Spyro: My Comet Dash should prove that.

Robin: And people moan about _my_ ego.

Spyro: Your father was a tough act, I know.

Robin: I hated every moment in his shadow.

Spyro: So you traded it for Superman's?

Robin: Brainiac needs to die.

Spyro: Like Dick Grayson did?

Robin: It was an accident!

Spyro: How can you not see what you've become?

Robin: I'm doing what needs to be done.

Spyro: That's debatable.


	11. Cynder vs Robin

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Robin. And to redact my earlier statement, Aquaman does side with the Regime again later on, so he will be included in the Regime package. So now, the Regime will be half done after this chapter. Let's begin.**

Robin: Father says your redeemable.

Cynder: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Robin: Not everyone.

Cynder: Keep that temper under control.

Robin: You sound just like my father!

Cynder: Teenagers.

Robin: I could use a workout.

Cynder: Be warned, I'm no pushover.

Robin: Time to show you what I'm made of

Cynder: You're kind of out of your league.

Robin: I can kill you in 18 different ways

Cynder: And I can kill you in 22.

Robin: You must be Cynder.

Cynder: And you the Bat-brat.

Robin: You'll regret that.

Cynder: Ra's al Ghul didn't teach you everything.

Robin: My grandfather was thorough.

Cynder: He didn't teach you control.

Robin: You're going to wish Batman found you.

Cynder: You think you scare me?

Robin: Now I've got no qualms killing you.

Cynder: I met your mother once.

Robin: No woman could surpass her.

Cynder: Alright then, Norman. Let's do this.

Robin: We got off on the wrong foot.

Cynder: You tried to kill me!

Robin: Yeah, sorry. Instinct.

Cynder: If it isn't the Boy Wonder.

Robin: Say that again if you want to lose your teeth.

Cynder: Looks like I touched a nerve there.

 **And now the Regime is half finished. Only Cyborg, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman remain. Who's next? Check back later to find out.**


	12. Spyro vs Cyborg

**The next battle is in, and now Cyborg reps the Regime. Spyro's up, let's see what's going to happen!**

Cyborg: So you're back from the other Earth.

Spyro: I go where freedom is in peril.

Cyborg: That is just cheesy.

Spyro: Clark lead you down a dark road, Victor.

Cyborg: More like showed us the light.

Spyro: Did your eyes short circuit?

Cyborg: After I win, you want to get pizza?

Spyro: Sounds good, loser buys?

Cyborg: You'll regret saying that.

Spyro: How do you have no regrets?

Cyborg: Because I know we did the right thing.

Spyro: Shazam would disagree.

Cyborg: We trusted you, Spyro.

Spyro: Then I saw what you'd become.

Cyborg: Now that's low.

Spyro: You're a formidable opponent, Cyborg.

Cyborg: Second Gen is always better.

Spyro: In your case, that's debatable.

Cyborg: Green Arrow was a fool protecting you.

Spyro: And I was one for trusting the Regime.

Cyborg: Oh, you're going to regret that.

Spyro: What's today's crisis?

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Spyro: Not a chance.

Cyborg: Where were you when Superman needed you?

Spyro: Seeing the results, I regret not being there.

Cyborg: Then you know how this is going to end.

Spyro: How did you escape?

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Spyro: At least your attitude's intact.


	13. Cynder vs Cyborg

**Now Cyborg faces Cynder. Let's see how this goes down.**

Cyborg: I told Superman we couldn't trust you.

Cynder: I hate to disappoint you, killer.

Cyborg: You'll regret saying that.

Cynder: Ready for a warm up, Vic?

Cyborg: Careful you don't strain yourself.

Cynder: Don't patronize me.

Cyborg: We both did our bit, Cynder

Cynder: Cold feet? Or a conscience?

Cyborg: I need to know we're the good guys.

Cynder: The literal Man of Steel.

Cyborg: My armor's a lot stronger than steel.

Cynder: We'll see about that.

Cyborg: What are you, some kind of ghost?

Cynder: I am the Terror of the Skies, here to end you.

Cyborg: Not after I bust you up a bit!

Cynder: I sense you have something against your father.

Cyborg: He's the reason I'm like this!

Cynder: You mean alive?

Cyborg: Don't start with me, Cynder.

Cynder: You really need to calm down, Vic.

Cyborg: I'm as calm as I've been in years.

Cynder: I know you lost a lot to the Joker.

Cyborg: I'll never get over Metropolis!

Cynder: I pity you, Cyborg.

Cyborg: Superman wants you gone.

Cynder: Tell him to get in line.

Cyborg: Now you're going to regret that.

Cynder: You used to be so, plucky.

Cyborg: Hard to do when you lost everything in seven seconds.

Cynder: Trust me, I get it Cyborg.

 **And now Cyborg has left the ring. Only Aquaman and Wonder Woman remain. Which half of the war in Flashpoint is next? You'll see.**


	14. Spyro vs Aquaman

**Today, we will finish the Regime. Next up, Aquaman. Yes, I'm saving Wonder Woman for last, simply because out of the members that remain after Superman, she's arguably one of the best. So, without further ado, let's get to it. Spyro is up first.**

Aquaman: The seas will rise against you.

Spyro: I can control Ice you know. I'll just freeze it.

Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

Spyro: Hail, King of Atlantis.

Aquaman: I see you know respect.

Spyro: A true leader does, or so I'm told.

Aquaman: I bet even you fear drowning.

Spyro: Actually yes, that's my worst fear.

Aquaman: At least you acknowledge it.

Spyro: At last, the nigh-destroyer of Atlantis.

Aquaman: You dare challenge the true king?

Spyro: You haven't been since joining the Regime.

Aquaman: Your coming with me, Spyro.

Spyro: There's little chance of that, Arthur.

Aquaman: You've been warned.

Spyro: Our alliance has a place for you, Your Highness.

Aquaman: My duty is to Atlantis.

Spyro: I respect that, but you should reconsider.

Aquaman: You fight with no passion.

Spyro: I don't want to fight a friend, Arthur.

Aquaman: I have no qualms battling a traitor.

Spyro: We just want to talk with you, Arthur.

Aquaman: Be gone, surface-dweller.

Spyro: Sounds like a declaration of war.

Aquaman: Think you can best the King of Atlantis?

Spyro: Mom always said to be humble, but I think so.

Aquaman: We will see about that.

Spyro: You still have to face judgement for the Regime.

Aquaman: I won't be judged for defending Atlantis!

Spyro: You'll be ruined for giving your army away.


	15. Cynder vs Aquaman

**Now it's time. The Terror of the Skies vs The King of Atlantis. Cynder vs Aquaman. Let's go!**

Aquaman: Not smart to challenge an Atlantean.

Cynder: I'm not your enemy, Arthur.

Aquaman: Then get out of the way.

Cynder: Hail, King of Atlantis.

Aquaman: You know respect, unlike many.

Cynder: Atlantis is a force to be reckoned with, so is it's king.

Aquaman: You can't drag me into this fight!

Cynder: The Insurgency needs you now more than ever.

Aquaman: Atlantis won't bleed for the surface world.

Cynder: We could use your help rebuilding, Arthur.

Aquaman: Only the seas concern me.

Cynder: Well then, we're at a stalemate.

Aquaman: What brings you to Atlantis?

Cynder: I'd like to propose an alliance.

Aquaman: Prove your strength and I'll hear it.

Cynder: Just turn yourself in Arthur.

Aquaman: You dare challenge the true king?

Cynder: You lost that title after joining the Regime.

Aquaman: You won't threaten Atlantis.

Cynder: I have no intention of that. I just came to…

Aquaman: Save your speeches, surface-dweller.

Cynder: What is it you want, Arthur?

Aquaman: Just to clear the air a bit.

Cynder: Glad to hear you're coming around.

Aquaman: We should have had this fight long ago.

Cynder: Couldn't agree more.

Aquaman: Then let the battle begin.

Cynder: I only wanted to talk, Arthur.

Aquaman: Too bad, you have invoked my wrath.

Cynder: And this is why I'm neutral in this fight.

 **And that is it. Only Wonder Woman remains on the Regime side. Now I have received questions as to who's side Spyro, Cynder, and company are on. They are intended to be neutral parties like Doctor Fate or Atrocitus. I do realize there were more intros here that seems to put them on the Regime's side. That's probably because I'm writing intros against Regime characters. There should be more Insurgency based ones to follow. Anyways, tune in later, soon Wonder Woman takes the stage. And Cynder's got a lot to say in that regard.**


	16. Spyro vs Wonder Woman

**It's time. Wonder Woman is the final Regime challenger. Once these next two chapters are done, I will be moving on to the Insurgency. So let's get Spyro in the ring and finish this off.**

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Spyro: Not so long as your crimes go unpunished.

Wonder Woman: A shame you'll die so young.

Spyro: People looked up to you, Diana.

Wonder Woman: And they will again.

Spyro: Not if the Regime comes with you.

Wonder Woman: We could have been allies.

Spyro: Sorry, I don't support tyrants.

Wonder Woman: Then you are of no use to me.

Spyro: I challenge you to combat, Diana

Wonder Woman: You face a Goddess of War

Spyro: More likely a Goddess of Oppression.

Wonder Woman: So how do you expect this to end?

Spyro: With you and the whole Regime turning yourselves in.

Wonder Woman: That's not an option.

Spyro: If it isn't the now ex-queen of Themyscira.

Wonder Woman: You can drop the honorifics.

Spyro: Good thing you had none left.

Wonder Woman: Don't test me, Spyro.

Spyro: We were once friends, Diana.

Wonder Woman: I don't befriend traitors.

Spyro: You're on the wrong side, Diana.

Wonder Woman: What right have you to judge me?

Spyro: I haven't been blinded by either side's rhetoric.

Wonder Woman: Listen to reason, Spyro.

Spyro: It's best if Clark stays behind bars.

Wonder Woman: You'll see it our way eventually.

Spyro: You've left me with no alternative.

Wonder Woman: Don't you dare, Spyro.

Spyro: I'm sorry in advance, Diana.

 **Next time, the moment everyone has been waiting for. Cynder vs Wonder Woman. I've saved the best moments for then. So be sure to tune in!**


	17. Cynder vs Wonder Woman

**This is it. Cynder is taking on Wonder Woman. We've all waited for this. So I won't delay any longer. Let's go.**

Wonder Woman: I'm not afraid of a lizard.

Cynder: You should be.

Wonder Woman: Prove it.

Cynder: You are a disgrace to your heritage!

Wonder Woman: The Regime saved this world.

Cynder: All you did was enslave it.

Wonder Woman: Listen to reason, Cynder.

Cynder: Your poison tongue stops here, Diana.

Wonder Woman: A shame you'll die so young.

Cynder: Loyalty to Clark has blinded you, Diana.

Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.

Cynder: Not while I draw breath.

Wonder Woman: The Regime made this world safe.

Cynder: How? By creating a police state? You're delusional.

Wonder Woman: You'll learn to see it our way.

Cynder: Your crimes must be answered for, Diana!

Wonder Woman: You'll have to kill me for that to happen.

Cynder: Very well then, you have sealed your fate.

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Cynder: Yield? To you? Never.

Wonder Woman: You'll regret that.

Cynder: Have you no honor left, Diana?!

Wonder Woman: There's only honor in victory.

Cynder: You shall taste only defeat.

Wonder Woman: You're much to paranoid.

Cynder: With "friends" like you...

Wonder Woman: You have no friends left.

Cynder: Your reign of terror ends today, Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: I may bleed, but I will not fall.

Cynder: You'll die standing then, you treacherous fool!

 **Was that worth it or what? I think so. Anyways, this marks the end of the Regime challengers. Next time, the Insurgency. Keep your eyes peeled for The Flash, Catwoman, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hal Jordan, Harley Quinn, and Supergirl very soon. Until then, I bid you adieu.**


	18. Spyro vs The Flash

**Alright everybody, this is the first set of intros with an Insurgency member. And the Fastest Man Alive is stepping into the ring. That's right, The Flash! Now, since Barry has so many pieces of great dialogue, I will double my number of quotes with him in it. That's right, twenty instead of the usual ten. Let's get started then, Spyro is stepping into the ring!**

Flash: Think of this as a multiverse exhibition match.

Spyro: Wouldn't have it any other way, Barry.

Flash: I knew there was a reason I liked you.

Spyro: The Fastest Man Alive.

Flash: Yeah, it's kind of my thing.

Spyro: Hope you'll take your time on this match.

Flash: Stop! Don't pass up this fight.

Spyro: Wasn't planning on it, but why?

Flash: My life depends on it!

Spyro: Up for breakfast after this?

Flash: Loser buys at Jitters.

Spyro: Sounds good to me.

Flash: I came back to set things right.

Spyro: Allow me to aid you the, Barry.

Flash: Good to have friends.

Spyro: I'm glad to see you rethought the Regime.

Flash: I've got a lot to regret.

Spyro: We all do, Barry. We all do.

Flash: I'm the Fastest Man Alive.

Spyro: And with that speed comes responsibility.

Flash: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Spyro: You've fallen short of a hero's ideals, Barry.

Flash: I only hope you can forgive me.

Spyro: You're a good man, Flash.

Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Spyro: A good Comet Dash will put you to shame.

Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

Spyro: This new generation of heroes is making me feel ancient.

Flash: We've just got to train harder, Spyro.

Spyro: Just the way I like it.

Flash: You promised you wouldn't say anything!

Spyro: Sorry! I'm not one to keep secrets!

Flash: Last time I tell you anything about Dinah's costume.

Spyro: Barry! What are you doing?!

Flash: If I go back in time, I can stop all of this!

Spyro: Think of the consequences!

Flash: I'm not comfortable fighting friends.

Spyro: Are any of us?

Flash: Good point.

Spyro: Think you're faster than Volteer?

Flash: I know it.

Spyro: Well, your mouth isn't. That's for sure.

Flash: How're you recovering from Grodd's control?

Spyro: Are dreams of blood and bananas normal?

Flash: Let's see if we can shake that loose.

Spyro: Glad to see you came back Barry.

Flash: Can't run from a fight, I guess.

Spyro: Glad to see you didn't.

Flash: Ready for this, Spyro?

Spyro: Be warned, I hit hard.

Flash: Won't matter if you can't hit me.

Spyro: You and Clark ran a lot of races, I see.

Flash: Mostly for charity reasons.

Spyro: Good memories from a time gone by.

Flash: You've got to lighten up a bit.

Spyro: With your world like this, how can I be?

Flash: See? That's exactly what I'm talking about.

Spyro: You've reformed I see.

Flash: Relax, I'm on your side.

Spyro: Let's see if your truly rehabilitated.


	19. Cynder vs The Flash

**Now Cynder is taking on The Flash, let's see how this goes.**

Flash: Sorry I'm late.

Cynder: How is the Fastest Man Alive always late?

Flash: Super speed doesn't equal punctual.

Cynder: I've never felt an aura like yours before, Barry.

Flash: So it's easier to pick me out of a crowd?

Cynder: I'd suggest learning a masking technique, soon.

Flash: If you tag me, it's because I let you.

Cynder: Won't stop the pain, Barry.

Flash: Couldn't you be intimidated, just this once?

Cynder: Glad to see you came back, Barry.

Flash: Just trying to do the right thing.

Cynder: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Flash: I don't like some of your methods.

Cynder: Allies needn't agree on everything.

Flash: Ran right into that one, didn't I?

Cynder: I hear you have a question about me?

Flash: How on earth do you fly with metal wing blades?

Cynder: Very carefully.

Flash: I'd like to regain your trust, Cynder.

Cynder: Won't be easy, Barry.

Flash: The list never gets shorter.

Cynder: I sense you have a lot of guilt for your past.

Flash: I've got a lot to regret.

Cynder: In that, we're kindred spirits.

Flash: The world's forgiven you, Cynder.

Cynder: They have, I never can.

Flash: Let it go.

Cynder: Your past has ruined your relationships.

Flash: Wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

Cynder: And that's why I respect you, Barry.

Flash: Your flight system shouldn't be possible.

Cynder: And yet, here I am. Got a problem with that?

Flash: Just stating the facts.

Cynder: Hope those long johns of your can take a wind burn.

Flash: I'm totally commando under here.

Cynder: Did not need to know that, Barry!

Flash: Punishing yourself like this won't undo the past.

Cynder: I know, Barry.

Flash: I won't let you give up on yourself.

Cynder: You're twitching Barry. Are you okay?

Flash: Sorry, Restless Leg Syndrome.

Cynder: Allow me to help you with that.

Flash: Didn't expect to see you guys again.

Cynder: We both react to injustice the same way.

Flash: We both pickup when duty calls.

Cynder: What's with the red suit anyways?

Flash: I honestly don't know. It looked slimming?

Cynder: You look like a hyper-accelerated pomegranate.

Flash: Think you're ready for action?

Cynder: I can knock you out in 22 ways.

Flash: That is way too hostile, and specific.

Cynder: I am the fastest of our little group.

Flash: Fast enough to warp spacetime?

Cynder: No, but enough to run you down.

Flash: I've got nothing to fear from you.

Cynder: Are you sure? You seem scared to me.

Flash: Nobody calls me chicken.

Cynder: Got you in my sights, Barry.

Flash: Last look you'll get.

Cynder: Until the League meeting in an hour.

 **And with a heavy heart, I declare The Flash intros done. Who's next? Tune in next time to find out.**


	20. Spyro vs Green Arrow

**Alright everybody, we're back for more Intros, and today, The Emerald Archer steps into the ring. Yes, it's time for Green Arrow. Everybody's been looking forward to this one, probably because this version is hilarious. And though I honestly prefer the version on the CW's Arrow, this one is still fun. So let's get on with it, Spyro's up first.**

Green Arrow: You know there's other ways to settle this.

Spyro: What? Quiver almost empty?

Green Arrow: No. Tight budget this month.

Spyro: Is Grodd still in your head?

Green Arrow: You'll know if I start monkeying around.

Spyro: That is a definite no.

Green Arrow: Help me settle a friendly wager, would you pal?

Spyro: What is it this time, Ollie?

Green Arrow: I bet Dinah $50 my arrows can withstand your flames.

Spyro: I'll try not to leave you broken, Arrow.

Green Arrow: Now that, was a good action flick.

Spyro: Now's not the time for Film Study.

Green Arrow: You think this is your smartest play?

Spyro: Not really, I'm known for winging it.

Green Arrow: That's worrying.

Spyro: I hear you have an arrow for every situation.

Green Arrow: I'd rather show than tell.

Spyro: Just what I expected from you, Ollie.

Green Arrow: I look at Jaime and feel ancient.

Spyro: It just means we've got to train harder.

Green Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

Spyro: You look like you could use a workout.

Green Arrow: I've been hitting the bags.

Spyro: Diaper bags, maybe.

Green Arrow: I totally spaced on this meeting.

Spyro: You need more time to prepare for today's bout?

Green Arrow: I should probably say no, huh.

Spyro: You're a force to be reckoned with, Oliver Queen.

Green Arrow: I've taken down my fair share of tough customers.

Spyro: In that, we're alike.

 **Spyro is done in this fight, Cynder's up next. Can't wait to see how that goes.**


	21. Cynder vs Green Arrow

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Green Arrow. Let's see how this goes.**

Green Arrow: You know there's other ways to settle this.

Cynder: Maybe, but I need to vent some frustration.

Green Arrow: Does that mean less bruising?

Cynder: You seem to be holding back.

Green Arrow: Only sporting I give you a fair chance.

Cynder: Don't.

Green Arrow: You shouldn't have messed with Dinah.

Cynder: Hey, she started it!

Green Arrow: I know, but don't tell her I said so.

Cynder: You really need to be more serious about Star City.

Green Arrow: I don't like people telling me what to do.

Cynder: Then you have failed this city.

Green Arrow: Got an arrow with your name on it.

Cynder: And I've got a Vortex waiting for it.

Green Arrow: You know what, forget I said anything.

Cynder: That hat looks ridiculous.

Green Arrow: It's an homage. Robin Hood?

Cynder: An actual hood would work better.

Green Arrow: I left my universe for this?

Cynder: I can send you back, if you like.

Green Arrow: Never mind.

Cynder: Would you mind talking to Black Canary for me?

Green Arrow: No way I'm getting in the middle of that.

Cynder: I was just going to congratulate her.

Green Arrow: Well this is going to hurt.

Cynder: You can say that again

Green Arrow: Well, this is going to hurt.

Cynder: Ollie! You're alive?!

Green Arrow: Call me the Ghost of Arrow Past.

Cynder: That's as dumb a name as Arrowcave!

 **Oh I couldn't resist and Arrowcave jab. But yeah, Harley has one thing right, calling it The Quiver makes much more sense. Anyways, that is it for now. Green Arrow has left the ring? Who's next? Just wait and see.**


	22. Spyro vs Supergirl

**You guys knew this one was coming. Supergirl is next in the ring, to finish off the CW Trio. Let's get into it then. Spyro's up first.**

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Spyro: Wouldn't dream of it, Kara.

Supergirl: Then I don't have to hold back.

Spyro: You must be Kara Zor-El.

Supergirl: Who wants to know?

Spyro: A concerned group of friends.

Supergirl: I mean you no harm.

Spyro: As you threw me here from Gotham.

Supergirl: What we've got is a failure to communicate.

Spyro: A teenage Kryptonian?

Supergirl: Is that a problem?

Spyro: Just don't get angry near densely populated areas.

Supergirl: Let me save Kal-El

Spyro: Superman is too far gone.

Supergirl: He just forgot where he came from.

Spyro: Think you can handle a full blow.

Supergirl: You'll barely be able to tickle me.

Spyro: Okay then, let's do this.

Supergirl: Don't get in my way.

Spyro: More power, bigger obstacles.

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

Spyro: This won't be easy.

Supergirl: Hope you're not too rusty.

Spyro: I'm stronger than I look

Supergirl: Kal said you're the best of the best.

Spyro: He's said that about a lot of people.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy.

Spyro: Let's see if we can't salvage this world after all.

Supergirl: I don't give up hope.

Spyro: I never did, I'm just being practical.

 **Now Cynder's coming up, this should be interesting.**


	23. Cynder vs Supergirl

**Cynder vs Supergirl. This battle should be interesting. So let's not waste any time and get straight into it.**

Supergirl: How could you hurt so many people?

Cynder: There's a lot of red in my ledger, and I regret all of it.

Supergirl: I've got hope for you, Cynder.

Cynder: At least now I'm not alone in being deceived by evil.

Supergirl: Should we start a support group?

Cynder: We've got the Justice League for that.

Supergirl: Not many people trust you, do they?

Cynder: I've made a few enemies.

Supergirl: In that at least, we're alike.

Cynder: This could be your final match, Supergirl.

Supergirl: My god Rao will protect me.

Cynder: Pray all you want, we'll see if it helps.

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Cynder: Do you really think I'd insult you like that?

Supergirl: No, not really.

Cynder: You must be this world's Wind Guardian.

Supergirl: Don't sound so happy about it.

Cynder: On the contrary, this is a good thing.

Supergirl: What's up with the blades?

Cynder: A childhood of torture by the forces of evil.

Supergirl: That explains a lot.

Cynder: That "S" used to give people hope.

Supergirl: And once I'm done, it will again.

Cynder: Let's hope the meaning becomes clear again.

Supergirl: We don't have to fight, Cynder.

Cynder: It's easier to discern skills when you can face them.

Supergirl: You have a valid point there.

Cynder: Good to see more superheroines emerging.

Supergirl: Can't argue with that.

Cynder: Let's see what you're made of.

 **So who's next? I'm not telling. You'll see in the next update, whenever that is.**


	24. Spyro vs Catwoman

**Were back, and today Catwoman enters the ring for the Insurgency. This should be interesting. So let's go, Spyro's up first.**

Catwoman: You still don't trust me?

Spyro: Did you forget you joined the Regime?

Catwoman: You need to learn to let things go.

Spyro: I can never tell if I can trust you.

Catwoman: That's just part of my charm.

Spyro: I call it dubious morals.

Catwoman: You caught me backsliding, Spyro.

Spyro: And here I thought you'd reformed.

Catwoman: Everyone's prone to relapses.

Spyro: And here I thought you were on our side.

Catwoman: That depends on your point of view.

Spyro: Viewpoint has nothing to do with this!

Catwoman: You really think you can beat Bruce?

Spyro: I have before, and will again.

Catwoman: I was afraid you'd say that.

Spyro: I hear you like dangerous men.

Catwoman: Capes beat scales any day.

Spyro: I was just going to introduce you to a friend.

Catwoman: You're going to get hurt, kitten.

Spyro: I'm spoken for, thanks.

Catwoman: That's not what I meant.

Spyro: Anything you can steal, I could steal better.

Catwoman: I can steal anything better than you.

Spyro: Wait, did we just start a duet?

Catwoman: Don't try and put this cat in a corner.

Spyro: Why? You'll hiss at me?

Catwoman: Very funny.

Spyro: You realize you're on a suicide mission.

Catwoman: Got nine lives left.

Spyro: For your sake, I hope that's true.


	25. Cynder vs Catwoman

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Catwoman. This'll be interesting.**

Catwoman: I was innocent like you once.

Cynder: I know. Then reality sunk its claws in.

Catwoman: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Cynder: I'm not sure I fully approve of your methods.

Catwoman: I only steal from those who can afford it.

Cynder: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Catwoman: Heroes don't let people suffer.

Cynder: Coming from you, that's a laugh.

Catwoman: What can I say? I learned from the best.

Cynder: You're treading a thin line, Selina.

Catwoman: I like to keep my options open.

Cynder: It's called playing both sides.

Catwoman: Show me what you can do.

Cynder: I take no responsibility for psychological damages.

Catwoman; Should I be creeped out or flattered?

Cynder: You might want to come quietly.

Catwoman: Finding me isn't catching me.

Cynder: Challenge accepted.

Catwoman: Don't you trust me, Cynder?

Cynder: With your rap sheet, how can I?

Catwoman: I'll tell Batman you said that.

Cynder: 10 bucks says your whip can't hit me.

Catwoman: I'd make it 20.

Cynder: You're on.

Catwoman: You really think you can beat me?

Cynder: You're a thief in a cat-suit. This should be easy.

Catwoman: These claws aren't for show.

Cynder: You're on a fool's errand.

Catwoman: I've taken down bigger and worse.

Cynder: You've never met me, though.

 **And now Catwoman is leaving the ring. Who's next? You'll see.**


	26. Spyro vs Blue Beetle

**Now we're going to the next generation, next up is Blue Beetle. This should be interesting. Spyro's entering the ring, let's see how this goes!**

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay, bro.

Spyro: What does that even mean?

Blue Beetle: Okay, you're the real deal.

Spyro: So you're the new tech guy?

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Spyro: Okay. This just got interesting.

Blue Beetle: You know Khaji Da makes any weapon I need.

Spyro: Yet it's still useless without a steady hand to wield it.

Blue Beetle: I can live with that.

Spyro: Yet again, Batman recruits a child.

Blue Beetle: Don't forget the war machine attached to my spine.

Spyro: Regardless, you're too young for this.

Blue Beetle: What're you going to do? Kill me?

Spyro: I uphold a no-kill policy better than Batman.

Blue Beetle: Good. Funeral planning wasn't on my calendar.

Spyro: I have that feeling you'll go on to do great things, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: You really think so?

Spyro: With a bit of training, you could be great.

Blue Beetle: Think you could help me out with a catchphrase?

Spyro: You have a bug motif. Try to integrate the word "squashed".

Blue Beetle: That makes a lot of sense.

Spyro: That armor is incredibly dangerous, and sentient.

Blue Beetle: But I'm a good guy, Spyro.

Spyro: It's not you I'm doubting, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: Wait, you're _the_ Spyro? No way!

Spyro: There's only one of me around.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture afterwards?

Spyro: Ready for this, Beetle?

Blue Beetle: I'm ready to level up.

Spyro: This is no game, Jaime.


	27. Cynder vs Blue Beetle

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Blue Beetle. Let's see how that goes.**

Blue Beetle: Just saying, the armor knows how to kill you.

Cynder: And I know how to kill it.

Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.

Cynder: So you're Ted Kord's successor.

Blue Beetle: Blue Beetle 3.0, at your service.

Cynder: Let's see how you stack up, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: You won't believe this armor, Cynder.

Cynder: I've seen Reach tech before. I can stop it.

Blue Beetle: Okay then, you're my emergency contact.

Cynder: Khaji Da knows we don't kill?

Blue Beetle: He does now, I've retrained him.

Cynder: Let's test that.

Blue Beetle: Sorry in advance for blasting you, Cynder.

Cynder: Wait, what?

Blue Beetle: Sorry, scarab sees you as a threat.

Cynder: Best watch your back, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: Why would I need to do that, now especially?

Cynder: The Reach can't be trusted, neither can Khaji Da.

Blue Beetle: Justice League, featuring Blue Beetle!

Cynder: Slow your roll, Jaime, you're not in our group yet.

Blue Beetle: Got to have dreams, don't I?

Cynder: Why does Batman keep recruiting kids!

Blue Beetle: Hey, I'm 18. I'm no kid.

Cynder: This is not going to be good for your mental health.

Blue Beetle: Scarab doesn't say a lot of nice things about you.

Cynder: It would surprise me if it didn't.

Blue Beetle: See? You just disproved it.

Cynder: You sure you're prepared for this?

Blue Beetle: Nope. But I'm here.

Cynder: To be honest, neither am I.

 **And now Blue Beetle is done in the arena. Who's next? You'll see.**


	28. Spyro vs Firestorm

**Next up, a double header. It's Firestorm ladies and gentlemen! Spyro's in the ring, so let's get to it!**

Firestorm: Am I in the right dimension?

Spyro: I was just about to ask you the same question.

Firestorm: Well then we're both lost.

Spyro: You must be this world's Fire Guardian.

Firestorm: I'm much more than just fire.

Spyro: I look forward to learning with you.

Firestorm: Professor, I'm not sure about this one.

Spyro: There's two of you in there?!

Firestorm: It's complicated.

Spyro: I'm seeing more talk then action, Firestorm.

Firestorm: The professor and I can back it up.

Spyro: Let's see what you can do then.

Firestorm: I hear you nearly took down Superman.

Spyro: Alone I couldn't, with my friends it was easier.

Firestorm: That is seriously awesome.

Spyro: So what's it like? Having two consciousnesses in one mind?

Firestorm: It's weird, but I'm used to it.

Spyro: Then you'd both better brace yourselves.

Firestorm: How about a little fire, Spyro?

Spyro; Any flame you can throw, I can equal it.

Firestorm: Now this I have to see.

Spyro: You should consider a new line of work.

Firestorm: Afraid you'll get burned?

Spyro: I'm scared for your mental health.

Firestorm: I only fight people with powers.

Spyro: Now that's just plain discriminatory.

Firestorm: I'm working on that.

Spyro: How did you get like this?

Firestorm: A thermonuclear disaster.

Spyro: That explains your transmutation deal.


	29. Cynder vs Firestorm

**Now Cynder takes on Firestorm, let's see how this works out.**

Firestorm: What on earth could I possibly learn from you?

Cynder: Respect and humility.

Firestorm: Always open to new material.

Cynder: I can see you and Jaime are destined for greatness.

Firestorm: Really? You think so?

Cynder: With a little training, it's a certainty.

Firestorm: Welcome to the bonfire.

Cynder: Sorry, no burning today.

Firestorm: I'll roast you like a marshmallow.

Cynder: Ready for this, Jason?

Firestorm: The professor says this'll be easy.

Cynder: He may want to recalculate that.

Firestorm: So, what can you do?

Cynder: I have a particular set of skills.

Firestorm: Skills may not beat nuclear power.

Cynder: You plan to put a wager on this battle?

Firestorm: Loser's the other's sidekick.

Cynder: There's no sidekicks in this League.

Firestorm: Magic vs Science, the ultimate battle.

Cynder: The two are indistinguishable.

Firestorm: I guess you have me there.

Cynder: I'm more thermal resistant than you'd think.

Firestorm: Evolutionary air friction resistance?

Cynder: Also helps for guys with flaming hands.

Firestorm: Loser buys lunch for the League?

Cynder: Sounds fair. I've got it budgeted.

Firestorm: Looks like we're both prepared there.

Cynder: Your Firestorm Matrix fascinates me.

Firestorm: Is that why you sought me out?

Cynder: Spyro and I agree, you're destined for greatness.

 **Professor Stein and Jason Rusch have left the ring. Who's next? Is it Black Canary, Hal Jordan, or Harley Quinn? You'll see.**


	30. Spyro vs Black Canary

**We're back, and now Black Canary enters the ring. I saved the three that remain for last simply because I like them the least. And Black Canary is the most bearable of the trio. So, Spyro is in the ring, let's go.**

Black Canary: I heard you have an issue with my costume.

Spyro: I'm not the only one who thinks fighting in heels is impractical.

Black Canary: You don't say?

Spyro: I thought you were dead.

Black Canary: Those rumors are greatly exaggerated.

Spyro: Quite obviously.

Black Canary: I could use a break.

Spyro: Connor getting to be a little too much?

Black Canary: You could say that.

Spyro: I'm glad you came back.

Black Canary: This fight needs finishing.

Spyro: The more help, the better.

Black Canary: Got no problems beating you down.

Spyro: Ollie's going to kill me for this.

Black Canary: If I don't first, that is.

Spyro: Your powers really cancel out your stealth.

Black Canary: You should hear me up close then.

Spyro: Can I take a rain check on that?

Black Canary: Got some things you need to hear.

Spyro: I'm not falling for that one, Dinah.

Black Canary: Time to turn the volume up to 11.

Spyro: Took a lot of guts to face Superman.

Black Canary: And a Kryptonite bullet.

Spyro: So that's where Batman got one.

Black Canary: You've got powers, but can you fight?

Spyro: I've got some melee work in.

Black Canary: Let's see what you can do.

Spyro: I almost thought you were a villain at first.

Black Canary: Not the first time I've heard that.

Spyro: Glad we can clear that up.


	31. Cynder vs Black Canary

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Black Canary. This should be interesting.**

Black Canary: Combat is about controlling conflict.

Cynder: Easily done with skill and a bit of training.

Black Canary: Glad to see we're on the same page.

Cynder: So, you really want us in?

Black Canary: Once I sign off that you're ready.

Cynder: Let the challenge begin.

Black Canary: New rule, no elements

Cynder: Then keep your voice below 1000 decibels.

Black Canary: A challenge this girl can't resist.

Cynder: You'd make a grand addition to our alliance, Dinah.

Black Canary: Getting ahead of yourself, Cynder.

Cynder: Fair enough.

Black Canary: It's a look, I'll give you that.

Cynder: It's the result of torture and abuse.

Black Canary: Then why do you keep them around?

Cynder: Think you can take me?

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Cynder: As can I.

Black Canary: Two birds, one fight.

Cynder: The Siren Shriek tends to resonate.

Black Canary: We'll see about that.

Cynder: I've heard your pitch is immeasurable.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Cynder: Let's see if I can neutralize it.

Black Canary: Think you're ready for this?

Cynder: Can I take a rain check? I've got an appointment.

Black Canary: Why? You're not insured?

Cynder: I heard about Connor. Congratulations.

Black Canary: Now I really have something to fight for.

Cynder: That's the beauty of motherhood, I guess.

 **Black Canary has exited the ring. Now only Hal and Harley remain. So who's next? You'll see.**


	32. Spyro vs Harley Quinn

**We're back, and next up, Harley Quinn steps into the ring. Spyro's up, so let's get going.**

Harley Quinn: Hey good looking…

Spyro: I'm spoken for, thanks.

Harley Quinn: Just trying to break the ice.

Spyro: I'm still not sure I trust you, Harley.

Harley Quinn: Come on, give a girl a break, will you?

Spyro: But there's room for doubt.

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewy for Bud and Lou.

Spyro: I am no chew-toy, Harley.

Harley Quinn: It was just a joke, buddy!

Spyro: I'm not sure I approve of your methods, entirely.

Harley Quinn: Bats says I'm a girl of contradictions.

Spyro: That explains a lot.

Harley Quinn: You trust anyone 100 percent?

Spyro: There are many on that list, you're not one of them.

Harley Quinn: Meh, I'll settle for 85 then.

Spyro: You need to focus more, Harley.

Harley Quinn: I'm thinking botany, maybe English?

Spyro: Didn't you already finish college?

Harley Quinn: Why're we fighting again?

Spyro: It's a combat course, this is an in-class assignment.

Harley Quinn: You're about to have a new favorite student.

Spyro: You really need a day off, Harley.

Harley Quinn: A bit of brain-bashing would be relaxing.

Spyro: Not the word I'd use.

Harley Quinn: Well this was quite the surprise.

Spyro: This is an intervention, Harley, you need help.

Harley Quinn: Guessing I should reschedule my lunch plans.

Spyro: Why are you trying to kill me?!

Harley Quinn: Death's just a state of mind, sweetie.

Spyro: You're relapsing, Harley.


	33. Cynder vs Harley Quinn

**Now Cynder's up against Harley Quinn. Now we'll see how this goes.**

Harley Quinn: So how's your uncle on Middle Earth?

Cynder: You're going to need more than corny jokes, Harley.

Harley Quinn: I can't work like this!

Cynder: Why were you screaming for the Joker in the middle of the night?

Harley Quinn: Yeah, that dream was really not safe for work.

Cynder: Now I'm worried for you, Harley.

Harley Quinn: Not even once?

Cynder: Consensually anyways.

Harley Quinn: Yikes. Now I feel bad for you.

Cynder: You accepted the challenge, you choose the weapon.

Harley Quinn: How about slaps and tickles at ten paces?

Cynder: And here I thought you took this seriously.

Harley Quinn: Ever go joyriding in the Batmobile?

Cynder: I don't even know how to drive that thing!

Harley Quinn: Fair enough.

Cynder: I still don't see why Green Arrow protected you.

Harley Quinn: Don't you go besmirching my Ollie, Cynder!

Cynder: Loyalty like that has given me my answer.

Harley Quinn: Give me your best shot, little lizard.

Cynder: Not unless you _want_ irreparable psychological damage.

Harley Quinn: Have you no heart?

Cynder: You need a day off, Harley.

Harley Quinn: Evil never takes breaks.

Cynder: You've been hanging around Batman too much.

Harley Quinn: You look like you've seen a lot.

Cynder: Half of what I've seen could drive anyone crazy.

Harley Quinn: Good thing the doctor is on call.

Cynder: You're definitely Justice League material, Harley.

Harley Quinn: I'm in a league all my own.

Cynder: Batman got to you, I see.

 **And now Harley is out of the ring. And yes, that means Green Lantern is next. The moment I've been dreading.**


	34. Spyro vs Green Lantern

**Now we finish off the Insurgency with Hal Jordan, or I guess now I can call him Green Lantern, since he's actually wearing a green ring again. I dreaded this day, simply because I dislike Hal Jordan. I mean Sector 2814 has four other great Green Lanterns, why do they keep going back to Hal? But enough ranting, Spyro's in the ring, so let's get this over with.**

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Spyro: None of your business, Jordan

Green Lantern: No need to be hostile.

Spyro: Why are you here, Jordan?!

Green Lantern: To defend this Sector, and all that's in it.

Spyro: We're doing fine without you.

Green Lantern: Which side are you on?

Spyro: Whichever one doesn't have you on it.

Green Lantern: I'd say the same about you.

Spyro: Heard Carol dumped you.

Green Lantern: Low blow, Spyro.

Spyro: She deserved better anyways.

Green Lantern: Here's a fact for you…

Spyro: There's four other Lanterns here that are much more interesting.

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for it.

Spyro: I have nothing but respect for the Green Lanterns.

Green Lantern: Was that so hard to admit?

Spyro: I meant the Corps, not you Hal.

Green Lantern: Your girlfriend is wanted in 17 Sectors.

Spyro: Stay away from Cynder, Jordan!

Green Lantern: Just doing my job, Spyro.

Spyro: So the Guardians trust you again.

Green Lantern: It took a lot to get a second chance.

Spyro: Evidently their standards are more laxed than ever.

Green Lantern: Long time no see, chum.

Spyro: Don't you call me chum, Jordan.

Green Lantern: Ouch, Spyro.

Spyro: Perhaps you should just retire Jordan.

Green Lantern: Why? Nobody slings a ring like me.

Spyro: Yeah, everyone else does it better!


	35. Cynder vs Green Lantern

**Now at last, we'll finish off the Insurgency with Cynder facing off against Green Lantern. Let's just do it.**

Green Lantern: What else have I got to do, Cynder?

Cynder: Prove you're on our side, Jordan.

Green Lantern: Thought the green ring would prove that.

Cynder: Why should I trust you?

Green Lantern: Got a recommendation from the Guardians.

Cynder: So did Sinestro. What makes you different?

Green Lantern: Really hate to fight a friend.

Cynder: We aren't friends, Jordan.

Green Lantern: Yeah, I expected that.

Cynder: Who's hand did you pry that ring from?

Green Lantern: The ring chose me, Cynder.

Cynder: Must've been desperate then.

Green Lantern: Hands where I can see them!

Cynder: I should have known the Guardians would do this.

Green Lantern: Not my fault you're a killer.

Cynder: Who'd you backstab to get that ring, Jordan?

Green Lantern: I don't hurt my friends, Cynder!

Cynder: Really? Guy Gardener would disagree with you.

Green Lantern: You're coming with me.

Cynder: I've already atoned for my sins.

Green Lantern: This time, you'll stand trial.

Cynder: Fly back to Oa, Jordan.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his ground.

Cynder: Does Green Lantern always talk to himself in third person?

Green Lantern: Why do you hate me, Cynder?

Cynder: You've been trying to kill me since I got here!

Green Lantern: Lethal force was authorized in your case.

Cynder: Stay away from me, Jordan!

Green Lantern: Not until you face trial for your crimes.

Cynder: Now that's the pot calling the kettle black.

 **Finally, it's done! I really dislike Hal Jordan in case it wasn't obvious already. Anyways, with him done, the Insurgency is wrapped up. Next up, a long-awaited section, the Society. Specifically, Deadshot, Scarecrow, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Bane, and Poison Ivy. So who's first? Tune in next update to find out.**


	36. Spyro vs Scarecrow

**We're starting the Society off with a highly recommended character. The self-proclaimed Master of Fear, the Scarecrow. Spyro's stepping into the ring, let's see who scares who**

Scarecrow: You pose an interesting question…

Spyro: What do you mean, Scarecrow?

Scarecrow: Could I make a reptile fear itself?

Spyro: I'm not scared of you, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: What makes you say that?

Spyro: I've stared down fear and conquered it.

Scarecrow: I'd love, to scan your brain.

Spyro: Not much abnormal to find in there.

Scarecrow: Well, we'll certainly see about that.

Spyro: Ever heard of Herpetophobia?

Scarecrow: Fear of Reptiles. Why?

Spyro: You're about to get it.

Scarecrow: You reek of paranoia.

Spyro: Guess I've been hanging around Batman too long.

Scarecrow: Or you fear becoming like him.

Spyro: Dosing people without consent, Scarecrow? Really?

Scarecrow: All must face their fears.

Spyro: That's it. I'm getting your license to practice revoked.

Scarecrow: What keeps you up at night?

Spyro: Creeps like you, what else?

Scarecrow: So we do frighten you!

Spyro: Very little actually spooks me, Scarecrow

Scarecrow: Except for failing your loved ones…

Spyro: That's just pressure, not fear.

Scarecrow: Ignitus' death still haunts you…

Spyro: Don't you dare, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: I dare, Spyro.

Spyro: Your cheap tricks don't frighten me.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Spyro: Then you must fear people with a cold.


	37. Cynder vs Scarecrow

**Now Cynder, who has the element of Fear may I remind you, faces Scarecrow. Now** _ **this**_ **will be interesting.**

Scarecrow: You pretend to be fearless.

Cynder: I command Fear.

Scarecrow: Now _this_ will be something.

Cynder: You must be this world's Fear Guardian.

Scarecrow: That fits my job description.

Cynder: Perhaps I can learn something from you.

Scarecrow: Such a frightful history…

Cynder: Don't go there, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve there.

Cynder: You don't scare me, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: No, you're afraid of yourself.

Cynder: I have reason to be.

Scarecrow: Everyone has a family…

Cynder: Go there, and you're dead.

Scarecrow: I can work with that.

Cynder: Fear can be powerful, in the right hands.

Scarecrow: I've lived by that for years.

Cynder: Too bad yours aren't the right ones.

Scarecrow: Wonder Woman scares me too.

Cynder: What she's become is most frightening.

Scarecrow: I'm liking you more and more as this goes on.

Cynder: Fear was probably the easiest element to master.

Scarecrow: And why is that?

Cynder: Helps when people are afraid of you.

Scarecrow: You presume to usurp me as Master of Fear?

Cynder: Yours is temporary, mine actually lasts.

Scarecrow: This could be the beginning of a frightening alliance.

Cynder: You will learn to fear me, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: I love it when you're so grim.

Cynder: You just bring that out in people.

 **Now Scarecrow has left the arena. As the Fear Gas settles, who's next to enter? You'll see.**


	38. Spyro vs Captain Cold

**Now we're on to someone I've been looking forward to, Captain Cold. I really like that they used him instead of Mr. Freeze. So let's get to it, Spyro's in the ring.**

Captain Cold: Finally a shot at the big guy.

Spyro: You sure you want to do that, Len?

Captain Cold: You don't have to be a jerk about it.

Spyro: You must be this world's Ice Guardian.

Captain Cold: (Bluffing) That's right. You got a problem with that?

Spyro: I look forward to learning from you.

Captain Cold: The Rogues, actually liked you.

Spyro: The feeling is mutual, Captain.

Captain Cold: Glad to see someone respected us.

Spyro: I wish I could have been there to save the Rogues.

Captain Cold: Why do you care so much about us?

Spyro: You're the only villains I've ever respected.

Captain Cold: Who are you anyway?

Spyro: A concerned friend, Lenny.

Captain Cold: Haven't had one of those since the Rogues.

Spyro: You're a fool for joining Grodd, Snart!

Captain Cold: Now that's cold blooded.

Spyro: There's still a chance for you.

Captain Cold: You ready for a blizzard, Spyro?

Spyro: I'm harder to chill than you'd think, Lenny.

Captain Cold: Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter.

Spyro: Cold? Thank goodness you're alive!

Captain Cold: Are those tears, Spyro?

Spyro: The spirit of the Rogues lives on!

Captain Cold: Your powers work at absolute zero?

Spyro: Isn't that physically impossible?

Captain Cold: You didn't answer my question.

Spyro: Why a Cold Gun anyways?

Captain Cold: Captain Tropical doesn't roll off the tongue.

Spyro: Got to love alliteration.


	39. Cynder vs Captain Cold

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Captain Cold. Let's just see how this goes.**

Captain Cold: You would have made a fine Rogue.

Cynder: Thanks, Len.

Captain Cold: Just stating the truth, my friend.

Cynder: So you're the one who gave up Mirror Master.

Captain Cold: I wasn't going to die for that idiot.

Cynder: That idiot was your friend, I thought.

Captain Cold: You never had it hard.

Cynder: Do I even need to tell you my backstory?

Captain Cold: Sorry, thought you were someone else.

Cynder: Are you an actual captain or…

Captain Cold: I didn't pick the name.

Cynder: Who did then?

Captain Cold: I like what I'm seeing.

Cynder: I'm spoken for, thanks.

Captain Cold: I meant the iron-wear. It works on you.

Cynder: This senseless death won't bring Lisa back.

Captain Cold: I know, Cynder.

Cynder: I won't let you succumb to depression.

Captain Cold: Killed your first victim at 6?

Cynder: Not something I'm proud of.

Captain Cold: You weren't in control.

Cynder: At least I'm not alone in being hated.

Captain Cold: Hate is cold, Hell is colder.

Cynder: True. It can only get warmer from here.

Captain Cold: There's a new Ice Age coming.

Cynder: That was corny, Cold.

Captain Cold: You try to be funny.

Cynder: So how cold can that gun get?

Captain Cold: Perfectly chills drinks in a minute.

Cynder: Sounds like you're a hit at parties.

 **And Captain Cold is done. If it wasn't clear already, I absolutely love The Rogues. If I could fight anyone's villains, it would be Batman's. But if I could hang out with any villains, it would be these guys. So who's next? You'll see.**


	40. Spyro vs Cheetah

**Things are about to get deadly as Cheetah steps into the ring. Spyro's up, let's see how this goes.**

Cheetah: I've never tasted Dragon blood before.

Spyro: And you won't today, Cheetah.

Cheetah: The kill will feel just as sweet though.

Spyro: You're a danger to everyone, Minerva.

Cheetah: Only to those between my prey and myself.

Spyro: And right now, that would be me.

Cheetah: You're too domesticated.

Spyro: I'm still a warrior, Cheetah.

Cheetah: But you are no hunter, Spyro.

Spyro: Stay away from me, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Why? You fear being hunted?

Spyro: No, I'm allergic to cats.

Cheetah: The Goddess gives me speed.

Spyro: Faster than a speeding bullet?

Cheetah: Fast enough to run you down.

Spyro: Are your vaccinations up to date?

Cheetah: I am no-one's pet!

Spyro: I think your Goddess says otherwise.

Cheetah: Back prowling this world, Spyro?

Spyro: Only until the Society is stopped, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Allow me to welcome you properly then.

Spyro: So you're on Grodd's payroll, Cheetah?

Cheetah: As long as it benefits me.

Spyro: I think I've got a better offer.

Cheetah: Why do I smell feline on you?

Spyro: Probably from Hunter's archery lessons.

Cheetah: The Goddess reached your world too then.

Spyro: I'm sure there's a cure for you, Minerva.

Cheetah: Give up these claws? Not a chance.

Spyro: Yikes. Now I'm terrified.


	41. Cynder vs Cheetah

**And now Cynder takes on Cheetah. Let's see how this goes.**

Cheetah: At last. The Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: You're barking up the wrong tree, Cheetah.

Cheetah: I do enjoy challenging prey

Cynder: Why'd you come back here?

Cheetah: I go where the hunt takes me.

Cynder: Take a different hunt then!

Cheetah: This is a hunt I've longed for.

Cynder: I thought that was hunting Wonder Woman.

Cheetah: You've proven a more worthy quarry.

Cynder: You expect this to be easy?

Cheetah: I'll make quick work of this hunt.

Cynder: You really need a hobby.

Cheetah: I sense great emptiness within you.

Cynder: That's the result of becoming an efficient involuntary killer.

Cheetah: Let the Goddess give you purpose!

Cynder: It seems we have something in common, Cheetah.

Cheetah: And what would that be?

Cynder: Perfect hunters with a cursed fate.

Cheetah: You blaspheme the Goddess!

Cynder: How? I don't even know who you're talking about!

Cheetah: By not using your skills to the fullest!

Cynder: What's your deal, Minerva?

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Cynder: You certainly know how to pick them.

Cheetah: My bloodlust is insatiable!

Cynder: Maybe a career in butchery could help?

Cheetah: This shall prove a most interesting chase.

Cynder: Why are you looking at me like that?

Cheetah: I long for the sweet taste of Dragon's blood.

Cynder: You're not getting mine that easily.

 **Now Cheetah has left the ring, off on her next hunt. And yeah, that last quote is a detail I should mention, Cheetah has tasted dragon blood before, and she found it sweet. No clue why. Anyways, who's next? Only three remain: Bane, Deadshot, and Poison Ivy. Take your picks and you'll see next time.**


	42. Spyro vs Bane

**Our next competitor has quite the resume, seeing how he broke the bat. Yes, that's right, it's Bane! Spyro's in the ring, so let's get started.**

Bane: I will break you, Dragon.

Spyro: I don't break easily, Bane.

Bane: Then I will bring maximum pain!

Spyro: You really need to kick the Venom, Bane.

Bane: A man takes every advantage he can get.

Spyro: I've seen your future, this is no advantage.

Bane: Your strategy is weak and unfocused.

Spyro: I'm better with improv anyways.

Bane: It will not be enough.

Spyro: You disgrace your father's name.

Bane: I honor him with every breath!

Spyro: By becoming what he despised?

Bane: Your fearlessness is admirable.

Spyro: I'm far from fearless, Bane.

Bane: Then you choose to die here.

Spyro: You have quite the god-complex, Bane.

Bane: I have transcended to my final form.

Spyro: And now you sound like a bad anime villain.

Bane: Prison is the ultimate test of a man.

Spyro: From someone who was raised there, I expected that.

Bane: My time forged me into a god among men

Spyro: I've seen what Venom can do, it's terrible.

Bane: I have only known its benefits.

Spyro: Just wait till the psychosis sets in.

Bane: I can break you with one hand.

Spyro: I really doubt that Bane.

Bane: You will regret that.

Spyro: Yet another bruiser.

Bane: I will be your last.

Spyro: Better get the ice packs ready.


	43. Cynder vs Bane

**Now Cynder takes on Bane. Who's going to break who? You'll see.**

Bane: I had expected you to take your imprisonment better.

Cynder: You talk like it was supposed to be a good experience!

Bane: It is there I became a god among men.

Cynder: You must be this world's Poison Guardian.

Bane: This will be your last battle, Cynder.

Cynder: I was looking forward to learning from you.

Bane: I will break the Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: No, Bane, I'll break you.

Bane: Such arrogance will cost you dearly.

Cynder: Superman was a fool to trust you.

Bane: Smart generals use every weapon and advantage.

Cynder: And wise ones know restraint beats them all.

Bane: I took pleasure watching Spyro break.

Cynder: And for us both, I'll break you.

Bane: It will make him a great leader, just wait and see.

Cynder: Why join Grodd anyways?

Bane: He did not treat me like a pet.

Cynder: Your Venom funds say otherwise.

Bane: I spent ten years confined alone.

Cynder: That explains your lack of social skills.

Bane: That is why I learned to kill there.

Cynder: You really need to quit cold turkey, Bane.

Bane: Enough of these words!

Cynder: Just saying, Venom will kill you.

Bane: The blood of kings runs through me!

Cynder: You aren't actually scary, Bane.

Bane: Your existence ends now.

Cynder: What turns a man into this much of a monster?

Bane: Like you, I enhanced myself.

Cynder: I had nothing to do with this!

 **And now Bane has left the ring. Only Deadshot and Poison Ivy remain. Who's next? You'll see.**


	44. Spyro vs Deadshot

**This next entry could be hit or miss. Wait, he never misses. It's Deadshot ladies and gentlemen! Spyro's up, so let's get to it!**

Deadshot: I hear you never miss either.

Spyro: At least, I have yet to.

Deadshot: Modesty. I like that.

Spyro: Why are you following Grodd, Deadshot?

Deadshot: He's got the remote that'll blow off my head.

Spyro: I think I can help with that.

Deadshot: How did you find my daughter?!

Spyro: Followed your bank statements.

Deadshot: Please don't tell her what I do. It'd break her heart.

Spyro: We can help you, Floyd. Just give us a chance.

Deadshot: Take your shot, make it count.

Spyro: One is all we need to save you.

Deadshot: Sorry to say it, but you're not leaving here alive.

Spyro: Who put a bounty on me?

Deadshot: Grodd. And I'd like to keep my head.

Spyro: I think I can defuse the nano-bomb.

Deadshot: By shocking my head? Any side effects?

Spyro: Probably a few memory issues, but you should be fine.

Deadshot: Just claws, Spyro? You're nuts.

Spyro: Not the first time I've been called that.

Deadshot: Got to admire the confidence.

Spyro: I hear you never miss.

Deadshot: Not once, not ever.

Spyro: There's first time for everything.

Deadshot: I hear you've got a job for me.

Spyro: We'd like to bring you into our new alliance.

Deadshot: Not my usual fare, but I'll take it.

Spyro: You're not Grodd's pet, Deadshot.

Deadshot: I was done playing fetch anyways.

Spyro: Glad to see you shook him off.


	45. Cynder vs Deadshot

**Now Cynder takes on Deadshot. So what's sharper? His shooting or her wit? Let's find out.**

Deadshot: Think you can get this nano-bomb out of my head?

Cynder: Me digging around in there would give you a lobotomy.

Deadshot: Never mind. I'll try another option.

Cynder: You have some kind of a death wish, eh?

Deadshot: That's what my shrink says.

Cynder: Why? You have so many reasons to live!

Deadshot: Shackle-like bracelets, hopefully removable blades…

Cynder: Listing things for my estate sale?

Deadshot: Nope. Just things I need to counter for.

Cynder: You've hurt many people, Deadshot.

Deadshot: I don't enjoy killing, Cynder.

Cynder: That makes two of us.

Deadshot: Waller wanted you on the Squad.

Cynder: And risk getting my head blown off? Never.

Deadshot: Fierce independence. I like that.

Cynder: So you don't fear death?

Deadshot: What's there to fear?

Cynder: I'm worried about you, Floyd.

Deadshot: Target sighted.

Cynder: Trying to kill me, Deadshot?

Deadshot: No. Grodd's about 75 feet behind you.

Cynder: Watch where your pointing those things!

Deadshot: Don't worry, I never miss.

Cynder: I'm counting on that.

Deadshot: Are you just going to deflect the bullets?

Cynder: Never tried it, but I think I can pull it off.

Deadshot: I'll try anything once. Let's do this.

Cynder: How on earth can you never miss?

Deadshot: Years of training. Why? You want to start?

Cynder: Helps to try out early.

 **And now Deadshot is out of ammunition. So, the Society will be finished in the next update, with Poison Ivy. Can't wait for that one!**


	46. Spyro vs Poison Ivy

**Tonight we finish off the Society. Poison Ivy steps up to bat against our crew of heroes. Spyro's up first, let's just get this over with.**

Poison Ivy: Just one kiss for luck?

Spyro: I know your tricks, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: You're no fun.

Spyro: Yet another one of Batman's problems.

Poison Ivy: Your much more handsome though.

Spyro: This is what I get for taking over his job.

Poison Ivy: Dragons are as bad as Humans.

Spyro: Really? We connect with Earth better, I'd think.

Poison Ivy: You still foul the Green by existing.

Spyro: You can actually talk to plants?

Poison Ivy: Any good mother should talk to her children.

Spyro: Okay, this just got way to crazy for me!

Poison Ivy: I make this world a better place.

Spyro: By killing any person you meet?!

Poison Ivy: By plucking the weeds from this garden.

Spyro: We've helped the earth more than you think, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: That's not what the plants tell me.

Spyro: That's not the plants talking.

Poison Ivy: The Green screams in pain.

Spyro: It's screaming: "Get this lady away from me!"

Poison Ivy: You'll pay for that remark.

Spyro: Are you this world's Earth Guardian?

Poison Ivy: I am the Green's chosen warrior.

Spyro: Definitely not then.

Poison Ivy: Your immune to my charms?

Spyro: I'm engaged to Cynder, and happily so.

Poison Ivy: That's both sad and pathetic.

Spyro: Grodd's sent you on a suicide mission, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: I would die for the Green.

Spyro: You're really freaking me out now!


	47. Cynder vs Poison Ivy

**Now Cynder comes in to finish off the Society. This will get interesting, so let's get to it.**

Poison Ivy: You're too dangerous, Cynder.

Cynder: Says the omni-genocidal maniac.

Poison Ivy: You'll pay for that remark.

Cynder: What's your deal with humanity anyhow?

Poison Ivy: Look at what they've done to the Green!

Cynder: Now that's the pot calling the kettle black.

Poison Ivy: This world is better off without people.

Cynder: I will stop you, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Not a chance, dearie.

Cynder: Hurting innocents is no way to send a message.

Poison Ivy: Says the professional killer.

Cynder: DON'T, go there Ivy!

Poison Ivy: My vines would like to have a word with you.

Cynder: Oh yeah? Tell them they'll make a great salad

Poison Ivy: Very funny.

Cynder: This overgrowth is ridiculous!

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I snap your neck.

Cynder: Try it and I'll snap you like a twig.

Poison Ivy: It's no crime to clean the planet.

Cynder: When you're killing innocents to do that, it is!

Poison Ivy: You lack ambition.

Cynder: I'm not afraid to hit you, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Women who bash other women are despicable!

Cynder: Pot, meet kettle.

Poison Ivy: The Green will rise, Cynder.

Cynder: While you lead it, I'll stop it.

Poison Ivy: You don't have a choice in the matter.

Cynder: How dare you break Harley's heart!

Poison Ivy: You sound more involved than you let on.

Cynder: I'm just a good friend, unlike you.

 **And the Society is done. Now, in the next update, we move on to the independent parties: Atrocitus, Doctor Fate, Joker, Swamp Thing, Darkseid, and Brainiac. Once the Brainiac chapter is done, I will post the Endings for Spyro and Cynder. And before anyone says anything, I said back at the beginning that Darkseid would be included in the main roster bit, as he was a pre-order bonus known about before any DLC characters. So who's first? You'll see.**


	48. Spyro vs Doctor Fate

**Now we start our independent parties with a character I've personally been looking forward to for a long time, Doctor Fate. So let's get Spyro into the ring and see who comes out on top.**

Doctor Fate: Are you willing to sacrifice yourself?

Spyro: If the greater good requires it, I guess.

Doctor Fate: I cannot guarantee anything, that especially.

Spyro: Where were you when Cynder needed you, Fate?

Doctor Fate: Letting fate take its course.

Spyro: So you mean you stood there and did nothing.

Doctor Fate: The Purple Dragon has returned.

Spyro: You must be Kent Nelson, alias Doctor Fate.

Doctor Fate: You should not have come back!

Spyro: Is Kent available? I'd like to speak with him.

Doctor Fate: You speak with Nabu, not Kent Nelson.

Spyro: That's what I was afraid of.

Doctor Fate: You do not belong here.

Spyro: Kent, snap out of it!

Doctor Fate: Leave before order is destroyed.

Spyro: You don't believe people can change?

Doctor Fate: Once, but not again.

Spyro: I can't let you just give up on people like that!

Doctor Fate: You are fated to become an agent of chaos.

Spyro: That's Nabu's opinion. What do you say, Kent?

Doctor Fate: He claims there is hope for you yet.

Spyro: What are you, some kind of mage?

Doctor Fate: I am an agent of order.

Spyro: Based on what's happening, a bad one.

Doctor Fate: Chaos follows in your wake.

Spyro: I don't like what your insinuating, Fate.

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored.

Spyro: I don't want to do this, Kent.

Doctor Fate: Fate will not spare you.

Spyro: Nabu, not so much.


	49. Cynder vs Doctor Fate

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Doctor Fate. And he's got some words for her, that's all I'll say.**

Doctor Fate: You dance between order and chaos.

Cynder: So I've been told.

Doctor Fate: Now you must make your choice.

Cynder: Does Kent Nelson wear the Helm?

Doctor Fate: Or does the Helm wear Kent Nelson?

Cynder: Good to see you're still in there, Kent.

Doctor Fate: Spyro defied fate saving you.

Cynder: And I'm grateful for it every moment.

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored.

Cynder: So you can see the future?

Doctor Fate: I see beyond the horizon of time.

Cynder: That's not how a horizon works, Doc!

Doctor Fate: You brought death and misery to thousands.

Cynder: I'm not who I was anymore.

Doctor Fate: Your fate says otherwise.

Cynder: I sense a troubled soul within you, Fate.

Doctor Fate: My wife, Inza, is of no concern to you!

Cynder: Looks like Kent and Nabu can be separated.

Doctor Fate: This all began with you, Cynder.

Cynder: You're mistaking me for Malefor, Fate.

Doctor Fate: But you were still the catalyst.

Cynder: I'm not the Terror of the Skies anymore.

Doctor Fate: You cannot change your fate.

Cynder: Defying fate is kind of my thing.

Doctor Fate: You know only regret.

Cynder: With my past, how can I not?

Doctor Fate: It will cost you your soul.

Cynder: Don't go easy on me. I'm looking for a challenge.

Doctor Fate: I will do nothing of the kind.

Cynder: Time to break fate.

 **And now Doctor Fate is leaving the arena. And next chapter is special, it's the 50th! And I've been saving a character specifically for this moment. Who is it? You'll see.**


	50. Spyro vs Joker

**Our next character is hugely requested, and I'm sure everyone's been waiting. I'm just going to skip straight to the punchline, it's the Joker. Spyro's up, so let's get to it!**

Joker: We're more alike than you'd like to believe.

Spyro: I am nothing like you, Joker!

Joker: Could you be any more melodramatic?

Spyro: Superman killed you! How are you here?!

Joker: That Nekron, such an easy mark.

Spyro: He's going to owe me one, once I send you back.

Joker: Who's big, red, and crispy all over?

Spyro: Don't… you… DARE, Joker!

Joker: I take it you heard that one before.

Spyro: You are the personification of scum.

Joker: Everyone is so judgmental…

Spyro: With your crimes, no surprise.

Joker: So what's your beef?

Spyro: Time to send you back to hell.

Joker: Only the billionth time I've heard that.

Spyro: Your reign of terror ends today, Joker.

Joker: But my masterpiece is unfinished!

Spyro: Good! Let's keep it that way!

Joker: You made Harley a hero?

Spyro: Far away from you, she always was.

Joker: And they call _me_ nuts!

Spyro: Great, you're that third world's Joker.

Joker: This world's better, I had disciples here!

Spyro: The Joker Clan is long dead.

Joker: How about a smile?

Spyro: Never for you clown.

Joker: There's just no use talking to some people.

Spyro: A dead man is walking. I must be seeing things.

Joker: Maybe we're both dead, scaly.

Spyro: Then this _must_ be hell!


	51. Cynder vs Joker

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Joker. This should be rather interesting.**

Joker: You must be my counterpart on your world.

Cynder: I am nothing like you!

Joker: Well we both kill indiscriminately, so…

Cynder: It seems Superman didn't do enough.

Joker: Could you be any more melodramatic?

Cynder: This time, you'll stay dead.

Joker: You really do expect this to be easy.

Cynder: I'll make you beg for mercy, Joker.

Joker: Heard that one a million times.

Cynder: You'll not poison this world any longer, Joker.

Joker: What, leave? And miss all the fun?

Cynder: Prepare to die, Joker!

Joker: You won't believe what they say about me!

Cynder: That you're a homicidal lunatic?

Joker: I only kill when it's funny.

Cynder: Please tell me this is Scarecrow's Fear Toxin.

Joker: Don't tell him I told you.

Cynder: What fresh hell is this?

Joker: It only takes one bad day…

Cynder: Spare me the lecture, Joker.

Joker: Looks like you've already had one.

Cynder: My instincts are just screaming to kill you.

Joker: What about your no killing rule?

Cynder: For you, I'll make an exception.

Joker: Now that look makes a statement.

Cynder: And it says "I just killed the Joker"

Joker: And _I'm_ the crazy one?

Cynder: Stay away from my family, Joker.

Joker: I've been craving a dragon-egg omelette.

Cynder: YOU TOUCH THEM AND I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD!

 **Yikes. That escalated quickly. Good thing that was the last Joker quote. So who's next? You'll see. But one hint, it's not Brainiac.**


	52. Spyro vs Atrocitus

**Our next competitor has a lot of red in his ledger, and on his ring. Yes, it's Atrocitus! I've been waiting for this one for so long! So let's not waste time, Spyro's in the ring, let's do this!**

Atrocitus: Now face the Red Lantern's wrath!

Spyro: What did I ever do to you guys?!

Atrocitus: You have prevented justice for too long!

Spyro: You seem protective of that ring, Atrocitus. Why?

Atrocitus: If it is removed, I will die.

Spyro: Okay, won't be hitting your hand then.

Atrocitus: Why should I spare your life?

Spyro: I can help you avenge your family, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: You have one chance.

Spyro: You said you had a question for me, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: What fuels your rage?

Spyro: Those who take justice into their own hands.

Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.

Spyro: Quite the tempting offer some days.

Atrocitus: Yet your rage will not match mine.

Spyro: You really need to calm down, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state!

Spyro: No way that's good for your health.

Atrocitus: What do you know of rage?!

Spyro: That you've been stuck there for many years.

Atrocitus: Don't go there, Dragon, unless you want to die.

Spyro: You're kind of terrifying, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: This world fears you just as much.

Spyro: Tell me something I don't know.

Atrocitus: I've not called you out to fight.

Spyro: You hurt those I love, I hurt you.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in order.

Spyro: I never would've thought you liked cats, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Some more than others.

Spyro: Maybe Hunter could be a mutual friend.


	53. Cynder vs Atrocitus

**Now Cynder takes on Atrocitus. Expect a lot of vengeance talk.**

Atrocitus: Self-hatred burns you from within.

Cynder: You don't know what I've been through, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: I cannot ignore such rage.

Cynder: Yikes. I can smell the blood pools a mile away.

Atrocitus: You dare insult me, dragon?!

Cynder: A little soap wouldn't kill you Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: You have enraged your world's people.

Cynder: And slowly, I'm gaining their forgiveness.

Atrocitus: While thousands more cry out for vengeance!

Cynder: There's enough rage here for a thousand. Leave.

Atrocitus: Not until I have achieved my goals.

Cynder: If that includes recruiting me, you're out of luck.

Atrocitus: You did not avenge Ignitus' death!

Cynder: Malefor is long dead, Atrocitus

Atrocitus: The future I see says otherwise.

Cynder: Why are you here, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: Your victims demand justice!

Cynder: I've already atoned for those sins.

Atrocitus: Your anger surpasses mine?! How!?

Cynder: Let's just say I've got problems with many people.

Atrocitus: Let's see your rage in action.

Cynder: Honest question. What's your deal with the Guardians?

Atrocitus: Their Manhunters killed my people!

Cynder: That's the least surprising thing I've heard all day.

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you…

Cynder: I've lost a lot of good people in my life. Many by my hand.

Atrocitus: Perhaps there's a red ring for you.

Cynder: Why did you want to see me, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: To give you a red ring.

Cynder: There's enough red in my life already.

 **And now Atrocitus is finished. Only three remain before everyone gets an ending. Yes, everyone listed in this story's description will get an ending, even though Spyro and Cynder are the only ones with intros. So who's next? Swamp Thing or Darkseid? Considering Brainiac is last, it must be one of them. You'll see.**


	54. Spyro vs Swamp Thing

**We're back for another update, and tonight, I'm going green. Or rather, into The Green. You guessed it, it's Swamp Thing! Spyro's up to bat, so time to let the leaves fly!**

Swamp Thing: Friend or enemy?

Spyro: Friend, Mr. Holland.

Swamp Thing: Alec Holland is dead.

Spyro: You must be this world's Earth Guardian.

Swamp Thing: I serve the Green.

Spyro: What is this Green everyone's chatting about?!

Swamp Thing: Can you harness the Green?

Spyro: I can control the element of Earth, if that's what you mean.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

Spyro: I wish to learn from you, Guardian of the Green.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own peril.

Spyro: I look forward to this.

Swamp Thing: This is not your world, dragon.

Spyro: I defend it, same as mine.

Swamp Thing: You had better be correct in that statement.

Spyro: You won't stop me, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Spyro: Hope you can regenerate from this.

Swamp Thing: You are a weapon of mass destruction.

Spyro: Huh. Never been told that before.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

Spyro: The Avatar of the Green.

Swamp Thing: We have no quarrel, purple dragon.

Spyro: Of course we don't, I just wanted a salad.

Swamp Thing: I find your question highly ridiculous.

Spyro: It was hypothetical!

Swamp Thing: I am not edible.

Spyro: You needn't enter the battle Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: When it affects the Green, I shall.

Spyro: I should've seen this coming.


	55. Cynder vs Swamp Thing

**Now Cynder battles Swamp Thing. Let's see how this goes.**

Swamp Thing: The Parliament of Trees has spoken.

Cynder: Great. Now even _plants_ hate me.

Swamp Thing: Then surrender to me.

Cynder: Great, the walking salad-man.

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Cynder: I really shouldn't have said that.

Swamp Thing: I am not your friend, Cynder.

Cynder: I only ask for a chance, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: You have not yet earned my trust.

Cynder: How on earth did you survive literal hellfire?

Swamp Thing: The Green always finds a way.

Cynder: You'd think that way wouldn't be so self-destructive.

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Cynder: Truth be told, I don't know how I got here.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

Cynder: Don't get in my way, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: My strength is root and stem.

Cynder: As is my determination.

Swamp Thing: Your world is angry with you.

Cynder: How can you see into my world?!

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

Cynder: Why did you gag Spyro with vines again?

Swamp Thing: Fire is no friend of mine.

Cynder: Didn't fire play a role in creating you?

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Cynder: Then why are you trying to kill me?!

Swamp Thing: The Parliament requires it.

Cynder: Don't hold back, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: The Green sees through your demeanor.

Cynder: How?! It's a bunch of plants!

 **And Swamp Thing has just left the arena. You all know who's next though, since Brainiac is absolute last. Someone I've been looking forward to for ages. He is entropy, he is death, he is…**


	56. Spyro vs Darkseid

**Darkseid. That's right. The Lord of Apokolips is coming to take on our favorite dragons. This is going to be one heck of a brawl. So let's get on with it. Spyro's in the ring, let's do this.**

Darkseid: Fall to your knees and obey Darkseid.

Spyro: I don't yield to tyrants.

Darkseid: Then we will harvest your blood for coolant.

Spyro: You won't take this world, Darkseid.

Darkseid: I am lord of all I survey.

Spyro: Not while I can still draw breath.

Darkseid: I command you to die.

Spyro: You don't command me.

Darkseid: You will die for such insolence.

Spyro: You don't want to mess with me.

Darkseid: You fool, I'm a god!

Spyro: I've bested gods before.

Darkseid: Kneel and become my warrior.

Spyro: I won't be swayed by darkness.

Darkseid: This is not the way to please your master!

Spyro: You make the classic Tyrant's Blunder.

Darkseid: And what would that be, Spyro?

Spyro: You think your invincible.

Darkseid: Crawl on your knees and beg my favor.

Spyro: Just another megalomaniac.

Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust.

Spyro: Convexity should be able to hold you back.

Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool.

Spyro: The bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Darkseid: Darkseid commands your fealty.

Spyro: You won't rule this world, Darkseid.

Darkseid: Then you will be martyred.

Spyro: This may be tougher than I expected.

Darkseid: If it is battle you want, you shall have it.

Spyro: Hope we stocked up on bandages.


	57. Cynder vs Darkseid

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Darkseid. This is going to be epic.**

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Cynder: If she's in your employ, that's clearly a misnomer.

Darkseid: As a Fury, you will not be so insolent.

Cynder: I bow to no tyrant, Darkseid.

Darkseid: I am your new god, woman.

Cynder: Now you're going to get it.

Darkseid: You are this world's last line of defense?

Cynder: This is a war you will not win.

Darkseid: This war is over before it begins.

Cynder: You will not control me, Darkseid.

Darkseid: What I cannot control, I must destroy.

Cynder: I don't break easily.

Darkseid: Direct your prayers to Darkseid.

Cynder: You are no god of mine.

Darkseid: Those without faith are condemned.

Cynder: What void did you crawl out of?

Darkseid: From the fiery depths of Apokolips.

Cynder: That explains a lot.

Darkseid: What inferior weapon is that?

Cynder: Enough to stop you here, Darkseid.

Darkseid: My Omega Beam will humble you, cur.

Cynder: Yet another tyrant to depose.

Darkseid: Serve me or be martyred.

Cynder: I won't die here, Darkseid.

Darkseid: Fall to your knees, wretch.

Cynder: I will not serve you, Darkseid.

Darkseid: Darkseid's will is to be obeyed!

Cynder: I've broken gods before, Darkseid.

Darkseid: Past experience has left you ill prepared.

Cynder: You'll just be the next one on the list.

 **Darkseid has left the arena. You all know what comes next. Brainiac. He's all that remains before each character from the description gets their ending. But before I do that, two announcements. First a question: Would you guys like to see a description of each character's super move before their ending? I'll probably do it anyways, just asking. And secondly, while Brainiac should be up soon, probably by next week's end and the endings by month's end, don't expect the DLC characters to be up for a little while. Waiting for material on the last ones and I'll just need a break after that. Regardless, Brainiac is coming soon. Be ready.**


	58. Spyro vs Brainiac

**This is it everyone, Brainiac has arrived. Time for Spyro and Cynder to go to town. Spyro's up, let's do this.**

Brainiac: Your abilities are fascinating.

Spyro: Won't be once they destroy you.

Brainiac: Further analysis is required.

Spyro: You don't need to steal worlds, just study them!

Brainiac: My knowledge must be exclusive.

Spyro: Just don't publish it then!

Brainiac: What are these elements you control?

Spyro: A force you will never master, Brainiac.

Brainiac: All power can be controlled.

Spyro: You really think you'll be the victor, Brainiac?

Brainiac: I have every advantage.

Spyro: Aside from friends that is.

Brainiac: I will master these elements you speak of.

Spyro: Over my dead body.

Brainiac: You truly understand little.

Spyro: Challenging me wasn't your best move, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Arrogance will not save your world.

Spyro: That's what the Fire breath is for.

Brainiac: Ignitus' death has weakened your forces.

Spyro: We fight in his memory, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Fascinating.

Spyro: You won't emerge victorious, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Your arrogance will not save you.

Spyro: I'm not counting on it to.


	59. Cynder vs Brainiac

**Now Cynder steps up for the final boss, Brainiac. Let's do this.**

Brainiac: You are beauty incarnate.

Cynder: I'm spoken for, thanks.

Brainiac: I will understand why you are so.

Cynder: Release the cities you stolen, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Your intellect cannot control my ship.

Cynder: It's a risk I'm willing to take.

Brainiac: Deliver the Kryptonians to me.

Cynder: No and no, Brainiac.

Brainiac: That was not a suggestion.

Cynder: Stay away from my world, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Capitulate and I will.

Cynder: Somehow I highly doubt that.

Brainiac: You are a threat to my collection.

Cynder: I intend to liberate it.

Brainiac: Not when I neutralize you.

Cynder: The souls of many cry for vengeance against you.

Brainiac: Those not collected, I presume.

Cynder: Them, and those you have, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Your powers over darkness fascinate me.

Cynder: Trust me, it shouldn't.

Brainiac: I will know more.

Cynder: Your name is hilariously fitting.

Brainiac: Brainiac inspires humor?

Cynder: No, it inspires hubris.

Brainiac: Your own world hates you, and you still show it compassion?

Cynder: It appears emotion lies beyond your 12th Level Intellect.

Brainiac: NOTHING is beyond me.

Cynder: This is where you meet your end, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Why fight to save a world that despises you?

Cynder: Because there are people I care about here.

 **It's over. Brainiac has returned to his Skull Ship and has left. Now, before the new year is rung in, the endings will be up. Spyro, Cynder, The Guardians, Ember, Flame, Hunter, and Malefor will all be getting endings. Note, the Guardians will all share an ending to make it less complicated. And due to popular demand, each ending will begin with a description of the character's super move. Can't wait!**


	60. Spyro's Ending and Super Move

**And now we begin the process of Endings and Super Moves for everyone in the story's description. Today, we give Spyro a conclusion to his story in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Let's see how this goes.**

The Super Move:

(This section contains a description of the Super Move that Spyro would use in game if he were in it, as well as the scenario that leads up to it.)

With Brainiac nearly beaten, Spyro moves in for the final blow. With a surge of energy, he begins by freezing Brainiac solid with a powerful Ice blast, and then proceeds to jolt him with a powerful Electric surge. While Brainiac is stunned, Spyro summons two gigantic pillars of Earth from the ground, slamming them onto either side of Brainiac, giving him enough time to slam into Brainiac with a Fiery Comet Dash. And while Brainiac is ablaze, Spyro finishes him off with a powerful blast of Aether energy, wiping any chances of Brainiac's victory away.

The Ending:

In trying to seal the Well of Souls, I somehow opened a portal back to this world. After I heard of Brainiac's plan, I knew my world could be next. I had to stop him, here and now. He would not collect my loved ones, now or ever.

While in preparation for the attack, I ended up making a few friends, specifically Kara Zor-El, alias Supergirl, and Ryan Choi, the Atom. It was through Ryan I learned that this universe and mine would not be in alignment again for about a week. So, I took that week and I did everything I could to help this world recover.

Whether it was rebuilding damaged cities, seeing Regime members brought to justice, or even helping some of the more anti-hero characters come to terms with what has happened to them, I was there. And during this, I gathered a large group of friends. And with a little bit of work, we had a new Justice League… No, a new Justice Society set up on Earth. But what happened next, stunned even me.

One night before I returned, a light came down from the sky. It was a ring, not unlike the ones Hal Jordan and Atrocitus wear, but it was blue, and it spoke to me. It said, "Spyro of the Dragon Realms. You have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

Now armed with the Blue Power Ring, fueled by hope, Ryan Choi and I opened a portal back to my world. But unbeknownst to me, a green light had followed me home. And when it found me, it spoke to Cynder, saying: "Cynder of the Dragon Realms. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps".

With Power Rings of Hope and Will in hand, Cynder and I rejoined our team of heroes and set out to protect our world like never before. Evildoers need beware our power, but the innocent need only look and see that hope burns bright.

 **And that is Spyro's ending, both he and Cynder get Lantern Rings and of course Power Batteries to go with them. Now I chose Green and Blue for a reason. On it's own, a Blue ring is fairly limited in terms of power, as are Green rings to an extent. But together, the Blue ring supercharges the Green one, and the Green ring unlocks the full power of the Blue one. That's how I think Spyro and Cynder work as a couple, each are strong individually, but together they can't be stopped. So, Spyro's got his ending. How do you think the rest will turn out? Well, you'll see.**


	61. Cynder's Ending and Super Move

**Since Spyro has his ending, I'll be giving Cynder hers as well, tonight. So let's see what this story would be like if she delivered the final blow.**

The Super Move:

Brainiac greatly underestimated Cynder's strength and skill. Now was the time to deal the killing blow. Cynder dove into her shadow and circled Brainiac before slamming into him from the back. And while he was down she surrounded him with gobs of Poison, orbs of Fear, and patches of Shadow energy. Once he got up, she unleashed a mighty gust of Wind, spinning in the air with it to form a vortex, which sent each gob of Poison, each orb of Fear, and each patch of Shadow energy straight into Brainiac as it swirled around. He was then pulled into the eye of Cynder's storm, who then proceeded to blast him with a beam of Dark Aether straight to the face before throwing him into the air. As she dissipated the storm, Cynder flew up over Brainiac and tail whipped him back to the ground, ending the fight as he landed.

The Ending:

Brainiac must have thought I would be an easy edition to his collection. He thought wrong. And he learned the power of the darker Elements the hard way. I still don't know how I ended up back here, but I wasn't going to let my world be next.

Knowing it would be a while before we could open a gateway back to my world, I set to a special task. While I was gone, Wonder Woman had escaped Themyscira. I wouldn't let her poison this world again, so I set out to capture her.

Once I found her, she had rallied an army of loyalist Amazons to fight me off. I've bested her before in combat. But even one legion of Amazons is a hard match for anyone. So I had to retreat from that fight. I returned to the main city of Themyscira, where I was greeted by Hippolyta, Diana's mother. It turns out she grew to respect me, everyone still loyal to her had, after standing up to Diana's rule, she decided to bestow on me the blessings of a full Amazon, and Antiope, the best general of her age placed her entire Legion in my charge.

With an army by my side, we found Diana's camp and decimated her rebel forces. Diana was placed in a prison far from Themyscira, back with the other Regime members. But unfortunately, Themyscira was decimated and Hippolyta was wounded in battle, a fatal injury. But before she died, she named me as her successor. I now had a responsibility to my people, to find them a new home. And just as I was pondering how to do this, the portal back home opened.

So I did the only logical thing I could. I brought the Amazons with me. They got a new home, and a new sense of purpose. Aided by Spyro and the others, the Amazon army has never been stronger. I am Cynder, Queen of the Amazons. And evildoers everywhere had best think twice, else we will bring justice down upon you.

 **And Cynder's story ends, royally. Yes, in the original story Cynder found her place as an Amazon, and now she truly is one. She has the heart of a warrior if ever I saw one. So now our lead duo has their endings, but what about everyone else? You'll see.**


	62. The Guardians' Ending and Super Move

**Now for a new character's ending, well four of them in one. The Guardians; Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril are getting their own endings. So I will note who is talking during their ending to allow for ease of reading. Let's get to it!**

The Super Move:

Brainiac was nearly beaten. The Guardians put every last bit of power they had into the last strike. Terrador trapped Brainiac's legs in an Earthen encasement, allowing for Volteer to fry his defenses with a powerful bolt of Lightning. Cyril coated Brainiac's torso in a thick sheet of Ice giving Ignitus time to ram into him with a Fiery Comet Dash of unparalleled strength! Just when Brainiac thought it was over though, the four Guardians channeled every last bit of their strength into a Fury of their elements. Their combined strength decimated Brainiac, but due to the mastery of it's users stopped before there wasn't enough left to bury in a thimble.

The Ending:

Ignitus: Brainiac spoke of adding our world to his vile collection. But he failed to anticipate our combined strength. And when the dust settled, and Brainiac had fallen, all that remained was to begin rebuilding this world.

Volteer: My calculations provided me with a reasonable estimate of when our world and this one would overlap again in a multiversal orbit. It would take about 336 hours, or two weeks. Which in sheer honesty, was more than enough time.

Terrador: Of course our first step was to restore the cities Brainiac had already collected. Ignitus had the strongest will of the four of us, so he chose to try and bond with the Skull Ship. Fortunately, he succeeded without losing his mind. Metropolis, Coast City, Atlantis, all returned.

Cyril: And surprisingly, he got over losing the Skull Ship's power pretty quickly. That was part of the reason we nominated him for leadership after all. But after disconnecting, he told us something none of us could have seen coming.

Ignitus: I saw a greater threat coming to our world, more dangerous than anything Brainiac or Malefor combined could ever be. And we had let it slip past us for years without knowing it.

Volteer: Upon hearing this, we did the only logical thing we could think to do. We salvaged some of Brainiac's technology to bring back to our world in preparation.

Terrador: Specifically, his army of robots. I always thought those things looked creepy, since they have what looks like muscles hanging on them and skulls for heads. But work with what you've got, I guess.

Cyril: With a bit of modification to their central programming so they could distinguish right from wrong without us telling them of course, we had an army ready to go.

Ignitus: When the two weeks were up we returned home, salvaged technology and all. After teaching our younger operatives how to use this alien technology, everything ran smoothly. So whatever evil comes our way, know this.

All: We're ready.

 **Bet you didn't see that coming, eh? Don't worry though, Brainiac is gone so he cannot take back control of the technology they salvaged. So, that's the Guardians' ending. Who's next? You'll see.**


	63. Ember's Ending and Super Move

**Time for another ending, now we'll see how Ember's story ends when she deals the final blow to Brainiac. Hope you like it!**

The Super Move:

Ember herself didn't expect to last long against Brainiac, but with her determination she had made it this far, she wouldn't let him collect her world, her friends, or her fiancée, Flame. And with a mighty roar, she began her final assault, latching on to Brainiac, scratching his face up a bit before singeing him with Fire. Upon letting go of him she flew around the scene breathing a localized formation of flames around him. Upon it's completion, we can see it's a small heart. No surprise for Ember. Then with a snap of her fingers, the flames leaped to life around Brainiac, incinerating him before Ember runs in and head butts him to the ground, just to add insult to his injury.

The Ending:

I don't care how weak people think I may be, I wasn't going to stand by and let Brainiac collect this world, or move on to mine next! We'll just say I left him burned. 3rd Degree and worse.

My world wasn't supposed to align with this one again for a few days, so I had time to visit someone again. A fallen hero, Billy Batson, alias Shazam. He died in our initial confrontation with Superman, when Clark accidentally hit him with his heat vision. At least I thought he did anyways.

While at his grave, a bolt of lightning struck the area, and the next thing I know, I'm in the Rock of Eternity, and there's Billy, still in his Shazam form, sitting on the Wizard's throne. It turns out the Wizard Shazam had taken the impact for him. Billy Batson was physically dead, but the Wizard was the mind buried in his grave.

But with Billy as the new Wizard, a new guardian has to be chosen. And since the Rock exists outside of spacetime, anyone will do. Billy told me I had the purest heart he'd ever seen, which is evidently why hearts are a common design element with me, so I was the most logical choice. I was granted Shazam's old power set, but the divine lightning was replaced by flames, probably since I'm Fire elemental, and the lightning bolt with, no surprise, my signature heart.

That was about a month ago, I have since returned home and started training with my new powers. But when duty calls, evildoers had best beware. For once they hear the cry of "SHAZAM!", they know they're in trouble.

 **That's right, Ember's ending involves her becoming the new Shazam. Picture that how you will. Ember has gotten her ending, so who's next? You'll see.**


	64. Flame's Ending and Super Move

**Alright, this will be the last update for a while. Or at least until the last two DLC characters get released for Injustice 2. After this, I'm taking a break from this. So I figured I'd give you people Flame's ending and super move before I left. So let's get to it.**

The Super Move:

Brainiac was not prepared for Flame. That much is for sure. But Flame wasn't just going to let him get away with his plans to collect all worlds. So channeling all of his strength, Flame started just punching, kicking and tail-whipping Brainiac until you could almost see him bleed. Then, after about 100 hits of each type, Flame just let loose a stream of the hottest fire he's ever pulled off. Third Degree burns are an understatement for this move, try fifth. Thankfully, for Brainiac, Flame shut the burner off before his bones were charred, but it was more than enough to finish him.

The Ending:

People like Brainiac get my blood boiling. This guy thinks he can just destroy entire worlds? Pursuit of knowledge or not, that just won't fly with me. Not now, not ever.

I was almost certain Atrocitus would have offered Red Lantern ring after that. He didn't, but someone else in red did, or rather, two people. It was Jason Todd, the Red Hood, and Floyd Lawton, Deadshot. I don't even know how these two met up. But they both had one common point for meeting me. They wanted to work with us.

You see, after Brainiac's defeat, Grodd was taken back to prison, and the nano-bombs were removed from Deadshot's head. And Red Hood allied with him to clean up the streets as vigilantes. And for a while, business was booming. But after a while, normal scum got boring, so they left them to the police and found me. They wanted to come to my world, and join up with our team of crime fighters. How could I refuse?

Floyd and Jason returned with me when my world and this one lined up, and after a little bit of culture shock, the two acclimated surprisingly well. And in exchange for letting them come with, they agreed to teach me, all of us really, a thing or two about their firearms.

Shortly afterwards, the three of us formed the Realms' first Special Operations Team. We handle the most dangerous of situations with the deadliest precision. Anyone who dares to try and stage a mass hostage crisis or try to ruin the lives of many at once, beware. For you'll face the steady wrath of Flame, Deadshot, and Red Hood. Or as we call ourselves, The Warriors Three.

 **There we go, Flame has his ending. I originally wanted to include Deathstroke in this, but I figured he was too busy doing whatever it is he's doing in Injustice 2. So this will be the last update for this month, I just need a break for a while. I should be back in 2018. Check for me in March, the last two DLC characters should be out by then, and everything will start again. So who get's their ending next? Check back in 2018 to see.**


	65. Hunter's Ending and Super Move

**Yes, I am well aware I said I was taking a break in the last chapter, but I can't leave these endings unfinished! The intro dialogues will pick up once all the characters are out, sometime in March 2018. But I want these endings to be finished so you have plenty to read while you wait. Next up, our own resident archer, Hunter. Let's get it done with.**

The Super Move:

Even Brainiac's 12th Level Intellect was no match for Hunter's sheer skill with a bow. But even Hunter had to be ready to give his all to best Brainiac. And so he did. The final blows began with a triple shot of arrows into Brainiac's chest. Then using his swift speed, Hunter ran up and slashed at Brainiac with his claws before kicking him into the air. During this time, Hunter prepared an arrow to be fired directly at Brainiac's head. The arrow hit its mark, and before Brainiac could land with the arrow in his head, Hunter leaped up and kicked him once more, into the ground. Brainiac was no more.

The Ending:

Brainiac was a threat unlike any I had seen before. His physiology made it difficult for me to determine exactly where to place my shots. But once I got the hang of it, he went down quickly.

I was the only person on our little team who never came to this world, as such neither Superman nor Batman trusted me entirely. But I did gain the trust of one person, Supergirl. I told her, and all the younger heroes, tales of my fellows from the other world, ones she had undoubtedly heard from Black Adam during her stay in Kahndaq before releasing Superman. She was intrigued, to put it mildy.

She insisted on meeting them, even though Batman disagreed, saying if she left then the whole league may as well go with her. I had no idea how literal he was going to be, because almost immediately Blue Beetle and Firestorm stood with her, Harley Quinn and Flash soon joined as well. And by the time Batman realized it, the portal to my world had opened, and all six of us were gone.

On the other side, a joyous reunion awaited. Harley and Flash got to finally see the friends they had made ending the Regime again, and the new generation got to meet them for the first time. Me? I was just glad to introduce them.

 **In case it wasn't obvious, I had a little trouble coming up with Hunter's ending. But I got one eventually! And yes, the next chapter will be the true final update until next March. I just had to get this and the next ending up before 2018. The intro dialogues will resume in March, when the last DLC characters are out and ready. So in the meantime, you can reread the chapters already here. I wasn't lying to you, I just had these endings in my head for about a month and wanted to get them up before going on break. Now only one ending remains. And you know who's it is.**


	66. Malefor's Ending and Super Move

**It's time, the final ending before I go on break. If you have any recommendations for other characters to give an ending to, let me know and I'll consider them. But now, Malefor, yes Malefor, gets his ending. I'm scared already, so let's get to it.**

The Super Move:

Brainiac was never a match for Malefor's power. The Coluan was a fool to even try. And for his foolishness, Malefor would utterly destroy him. Brainiac's end began when Malefor slammed his paws into the ground, summoning a horde of Grublins to the field, they hacked and struck at Brainiac, slowly wearing down what little resistance he had left. When Malefor was certain the fool was weak enough, he unleashed a stream of Corrupted Aether so powerful, Brainiac was reduced to ashes in a matter of moments.

The Ending:

My revival in this realm was unforeseen, but proved useful for me, starting with the elimination of Brainiac. That fool really thought he could defeat me? _Me_ , the master of all evil!? Well, I put him in his place, along with all the meddlers who stood in my way.

With Brainiac destroyed, I bonded with his Skull Ship, putting his vast army of robots, and his vast collection of worlds at my command. This would indeed prove profitable. I restored the collected cities and took their best to be my warriors, keeping them in line by controlling them with Brainiac's technology. Once I returned to my realm, I set my warriors on their first mission…

Capturing those who had imprisoned me before. That meddling whelp Spyro and my former servant Cynder were no match for my new army. And their minds were easily enslaved by the technology of my Skull Ship.

Now with this world's former saviors as my willing puppets, the Dragon Realms will once again bow to my will, and soon, _all_ worlds will kneel before me. So is the will of Malefor, conqueror of worlds!

(Diabolical Laugh)

 **Well, that was bad. I hope that was suitably evil for Malefor. Now with this, I am now officially on break until March. When that date rolls around, expect the DLC and Premier Skin Character intros and reader selected endings, if I find any of the latter. So until March, this is Dragon of Mystery signing out.**


	67. Spyro vs Bizarro

**Well this is a surprise for everyone. I know I said I was on break for a while, but I thought to myself, why am I letting two DLC characters stop me from doing Premier Skins? So I came back from break to put up the Premier Skin Characters. Namely: Bizarro, Black Lightning, John Stewart, Jay Garrick, Reverse Flash, Mr. Freeze, Vixen, Power Girl and Grid. And I absolutely love most of these characters, as well as the DLC characters. So almost all of them will get the same treatment Flash did, 20 quotes instead of 10. So who's first? I debated about this for hours, and I decided to stop with the least lovable of the bunch. Scratch that, reverse it. It's Bizarro. Let's get to it, Spyro's in the ring, let's see how this goes!**

Bizarro: Grape Lizard make bad Bizarro pet!

Spyro: I am no one's pet, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Me set you free!

Spyro: What's your motive Bizarro?

Bizarro: Me fight for lies, injustice, American way!

Spyro: With the current president, that seems accurate.

Bizarro: Me am hero, here to destroy!

Spyro: Don't let me hinder you.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?!

Spyro: You seem a little distracted, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst fighter!

Spyro: For your sake, let's hope that's a lie.

Bizarro: Am you Bizarro friend?

Spyro: No, Bizarro, I'm your enemy.

Bizarro: Then me make enemy frown!

Spyro: So you're the Superman clone gone bizarre.

Bizarro: Me am real Superman!

Spyro: You have more guts than him, that's for sure.

Bizarro: Me afraid Superman am Number One.

Spyro: No Bizarro, you're the best!

Bizarro: Bizarro prove you wrong!

Spyro: You look like you could use some training, Bizarro.

Bizarro: How you worse than Bizarro?

Spyro: I'm not. We're equally strong.

Bizarro: Bizarro help Grape Lizard!

Spyro: I don't like the sound of that.

Bizarro: That am first straw!

Spyro: You sure you want to do this?

Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win!

Spyro: Let's see what you've got.

Bizarro: Grape Lizard like Bizarro.

Spyro: I already regret this!

Bizarro: Bizarro Vision make you happy.

Spyro: Who the heck are you?

Bizarro: Me am Superman!

Spyro: I'm not so sure.

Bizarro: You am Bizarro toy!

Spyro: I'm nobody's plaything.

Bizarro: Bizarro not like big words.

Spyro: You're a little close for comfort, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Grape Lizard be Bizarro worst friend!

Spyro: We're on the same side!

Bizarro: Why be Bizarro best enemy?

Spyro: I thought we were friends, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Me just beat you until better answer.

Spyro: Get out of my way, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Me am hero, like Superman!

Spyro: Some consider that a problem.

Bizarro: Superman say you hate puppies.

Spyro: Superman's lying to you Bizarro.

Bizarro: You not hurt Krypto!

Spyro: You ready Bizarro?

Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win!

Spyro: Let's do this then.

Bizarro: People no take Bizarro serious.

Spyro: With a little help they could.

Bizarro: Then you hurt Bizarro!

Spyro: So you've got Superman's powers, but in reverse?

Bizarro: You dumb enough to answer own question.

Spyro: Walked right into that one.


	68. Cynder vs Bizarro

**Now Cynder's taking on Bizarro. Let's see how this goes.**

Bizarro: Knife Lizard hurt Bizarro father.

Cynder: What are you talking about?

Bizarro: You kill Lex Luthor!

Cynder: What was your question again?

Bizarro: Bizarro no give question. Ask statement.

Cynder: Now you're just confusing me.

Bizarro: Bizarro fly. You fly?

Cynder: That's what the wings are for.

Bizarro: Me not like you.

Cynder: Your mind is fascinating.

Bizarro: Bizarro brain worst ever!

Cynder: What causes these reverse-thoughts?

Bizarro: Bizarro like pointy metal bones.

Cynder: If I could remove them, I would.

Bizarro: This am job for Bizarro!

Cynder: We don't have to fight, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Knife Lizard help Bizarro?

Cynder: Yes? I think?

Bizarro: Too few like me for Bizarro Justice League.

Cynder: Now that sounds terrifying.

Bizarro: Me glad you disagree!

Cynder: And where do you stand?

Bizarro: Me on side of injustice and oppression.

Cynder: I'm not sure what to make of that.

Bizarro: You bring Bizarro blue Kryptonite!

Cynder: Bizarro I would never do that!

Bizarro: Knife Lizard help Bizarro feelings!

Cynder: Well, you're certainly something.

Bizarro: Me much uglier than Superman.

Cynder: To each their own, I guess.

Bizarro: What me future?

Cynder: I can't see the future, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Me beat you until better answer.

Cynder: What's wrong Bizarro? You seem down.

Bizarro: People say Bizarro am mad.

Cynder: You're not mad, you're special.

Bizarro: Bizarro think you ugly, for dragon.

Cynder: Thanks, Bizarro. I think.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?!

Cynder: Why did you do that, Bizarro?!

Bizarro: Me am saving city from you!

Cynder: I'm not the threat here.

Bizarro: Me Flame Breath help you.

Cynder: Not in a mood to burn today, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Me use Freeze Vision then!

Cynder: This day just got stranger.

Bizarro: Am you trying insult Bizarro?

Cynder: And the weirdness continues.

Bizarro: Bizarro lonely. Me miss bald father.

Cynder: Why don't we go on a mission? Relax your mind a bit.

Bizarro: That am terrible idea!

Cynder: You owe those Regime fools nothing, Bizarro.

Bizarro: Why Knife Lizard attack Bizarro?

Cynder: I know what it feels like to be viewed as a monster.

Bizarro: Bizarro happy with Knife Lizard.

Cynder: Today of all days…

Bizarro: Bizarro put friend in ground!

Cynder: Let's see what you can do.

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst villain!

Cynder: On that, we agree.

 **And he's finished. I don't know why, I just find Bizarro adorable for some reason. Probably because of how naïve he can be sometimes, it's kind of cute. Anyways, he's done. Who's next? You'll see.**


	69. Spyro vs Mister Freeze

**With 2018 around the corner, I'm going to add two more Premier Skin characters to the story before 1/1. And first is someone people seem to think is someone Spyro and Cynder will sympathize with, Mister Freeze. Freeze will get the 20 intros treatment, like most DLC and Premier Skin characters will. So let's not waste time and get Spyro in the ring**

Mister Freeze: You can survive the cold, Spyro?

Spyro: I've made it out of Dante's Freezer, alive.

Mister Freeze: Studying you will be fascinating

Spyro: Nora's condition doesn't justify you, Victor.

Mister Freeze: If it were Cynder, you would understand.

Spyro: I know, that's why I'm telling you this.

Mister Freeze: I will freeze the world to save Nora.

Spyro: I think I can help her, Victor. Let me try.

Mister Freeze: Only once you know my pain.

Spyro: I know you regret what you've done, Freeze.

Mister Freeze: What I've done, I've done for Nora.

Spyro: You've got to find a better method though.

Mister Freeze: You are standing on very thin ice.

Spyro: If so, I can just fly over it.

Mister Freeze: Looks like it just broke.

Spyro: Does a low metabolic rate slow your aging?

Mister Freeze: That statement is conceivable.

Spyro: That's both sad and amazing.

Mister Freeze: One of Batman's super-friends.

Spyro: I am no friend of the Bat's.

Mister Freeze: Doesn't make you a friend of mine.

Spyro: I'm sorry, but Nora is beyond my abilities.

Mister Freeze: Then leave, or I will make you.

Spyro: But I do know someone who can help.

Mister Freeze: My beloved wife can wait no longer.

Spyro: Let's wrap this experiment up quickly then.

Mister Freeze: My sentiments exactly

Spyro: I thought you were called Mister Zero.

Mister Freeze: A fraudulent assumption on your part.

Spyro: Mister Freeze sounds better anyways.

Mister Freeze: If you assist me, I can help you.

Spyro: Helping you would be of good will, Victor.

Mister Freeze: I knew I could trust you.

Spyro: You have intense devotion to your cause.

Mister Freeze: I would kill you to save Nora.

Spyro: Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Mister Freeze: My research will save my beloved.

Spyro: I'll help you however I can, Victor.

Mister Freeze: If it could, I'd say that warmed my heart.

Spyro: You've broken your oath, Doctor.

Mister Freeze: A good scientist collects knowledge at any cost.

Spyro: And wise ones know when the cost is too high.

Mister Freeze: Have you ever lost your dearest love?

Spyro: For a few moments, yes.

Mister Freeze: Then you understand why I do this.

Spyro: I don't want to fight you, Victor.

Mister Freeze: I will spare you if you help me.

Spyro: As long as it's not illegal.

Mister Freeze: Can you regenerate like some reptiles?

Spyro: I've never been able to, so maybe?

Mister Freeze: Let us test this hypothesis.

Spyro: Don't you get lonely in a subzero environment?

Mister Freeze: So long as I have Nora, I'm never alone.

Spyro: A frozen heart, you have not.

Mister Freeze: You are new to this world.

Spyro: To it in this state, yes. In general, no.

Mister Freeze: That even confused me.

Spyro: Victor, this has to stop.

Mister Freeze: My research requires that I continue.

Spyro: I really don't want to hurt you.


	70. Cynder vs Mister Freeze

**Now Cynder faces Mister Freeze to conclude the first half of our New Year's duo. Let's do this.**

Mister Freeze: You are a specimen.

Cynder: I'm spoken for, thanks.

Mister Freeze: Scientifically speaking, of course.

Cynder: Heard you were looking for me. What's up?

Mister Freeze: I have a job that requires your skills.

Cynder: Keep it legal and we're in.

Mister Freeze: Your dark abilities fascinate me.

Cynder: Thanks, I think.

Mister Freeze: They may be the key to saving Nora.

Cynder: Do you get much social interaction?

Mister Freeze: I speak to my beloved Nora every day.

Cynder: When you can't exist above freezing, I guess that works.

Mister Freeze: My research requires your body.

Cynder: Keep it professional, Freeze.

Mister Freeze: A scale or two will do.

Cynder: Have you considered Nora is beyond saving?

Mister Freeze: Hell will freeze over before I do.

Cynder: Dedication. I like that.

Mister Freeze: Have I succumbed to madness?

Cynder: Nope. This is real, Victor.

Mister Freeze: Exactly what I was hoping.

Cynder: You've theorized mana can save Nora?

Mister Freeze: Quite possibly. I need to test it though.

Cynder: I'll provide the sample.

Mister Freeze: Why do you come to this universe?

Cynder: Truth be told, I'm not sure why I was brought back.

Mister Freeze: Perhaps something sent you to help me…

Cynder: So what's with the suit?

Mister Freeze: I can't survive above subzero temperatures

Cynder: That is sad, Victor.

Mister Freeze: I am beyond terror and fear.

Cynder: I get it, hard to be afraid when you lost everything.

Mister Freeze: Then you truly understand my pain.

Cynder: Your genius could be used for so much good.

Mister Freeze: I tried that, this was the result.

Cynder: I won't let you give up hope like this.

Mister Freeze: How are you still sane?

Cynder: It took a lot of practice.

Mister Freeze: I look forward to studying your brain.

Cynder: I fear you've taken this too far, Victor.

Mister Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a killer.

Cynder: You're a scientist with issues.

Mister Freeze: I envy your lack of emotion.

Cynder: I do feel emotion, Victor.

Mister Freeze: I guess you're good at hiding them.

Cynder: The suit looks rather odd today, Victor.

Mister Freeze: My suit is built for function, not form.

Cynder: Utilitarian, I like it.

Mister Freeze: If you lost Spyro, or he lost you, you'd know my pain.

Cynder: We both nearly did, I don't disagree.

Mister Freeze: Then don't stand there in soft judgement.

Cynder: Your love for Nora is beyond doubt, Victor.

Mister Freeze: Then why are you stopping me?

Cynder: This path only leads to self destruction.

Mister Freeze: I will freeze the world to save Nora.

Cynder: If you meant it, you already would have.

Mister Freeze: Still gathering the materials to do so.

Cynder: Victor, I can't let you continue like this.

Mister Freeze: I won't stop until Nora is cured.

Cynder: I may be able to help you

 **And that's Mister Freeze done. So who's the other half of the New Year's update? You'll see tomorrow.**


	71. Spyro vs Reverse Flash

**Since Mister Freeze was the person a lot of people thought Spyro and Cynder would sympathize with most, time for an inversion, the person they would sympathize with least. It's Reverse Flash. 20 intros each. Let's see how they react. Spyro's up.**

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Spyro: You'll pay for what you did to Barry!

Reverse Flash: Even you can't stop me.

Spyro: You'll pay for your crimes, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Please, you won't even land a blow.

Spyro: Your arrogance will be your undoing.

Reverse Flash: How is it you'll beat the Speedforce?

Spyro: I only need to beat you.

Reverse Flash: History says otherwise.

Spyro: How do you still exist, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: The real question is how I'll change the future.

Spyro: And the answer is, you won't.

Reverse Flash: So you're the best this world has?

Spyro: We can beat you 1000 ways to Sunday.

Reverse Flash: No wonder the future's messed up.

Spyro: If it isn't the stalker-knockoff.

Reverse Flash: Still beats the original.

Spyro: Denial, the first step to your end.

Reverse Flash: So you're the famous Spyro.

Spyro: I will be your end, Eobard.

Reverse Flash: That's not how history reads.

Spyro: Barry aware you're back?

Reverse Flash: I'll kill you to keep it a secret.

Spyro: For your information, he does.

Reverse Flash: History says you live to be 86.

Spyro: What's that got to do with anything?

Reverse Flash: The history books are about to be wrong.

Spyro: You're a sadist and a psychopath, Thawne!

Reverse Flash: Tormenting people serves a purpose.

Spyro: Purpose, no. Sick and depraved fantasy, yes.

Reverse Flash: Your future isn't too bright, Spyro.

Spyro: How so?

Reverse Flash: You'll become what you despise.

Spyro: Just another killer.

Reverse Flash: Just another hero with delusions.

Spyro: I think you're the delusional one.

Reverse Flash: The Regime killed my ancestor, trapping me here.

Spyro: Shouldn't that make you cease existing?

Reverse Flash; Not when you're a living paradox.

Spyro: Today you fall, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Even death can't catch me.

Spyro: That ends today.

Reverse Flash: I'm the Fastest Man Alive.

Spyro: I'm pretty sure Barry has you beat there.

Reverse Flash: You're going to die for that.

Spyro: You won't terrorize this world any longer.

Reverse Flash: Why do you care about this world?

Spyro: Because unlike you, there are good people here.

Reverse Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Spyro: Some say that's what makes us heroes.

Reverse Flash; How corny can you get?

Spyro: What's so funny, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: Imagining Barry's face after I kill you.

Spyro: That's not happening, Eobard!

Reverse Flash: Exactly what is your plan here?

Spyro: Stop you, lock you up, return home.

Reverse Flash: You won't even be able to touch me.

Spyro: You really need a more original name.

Reverse Flash: I won't dignify that with a response.

Spyro: Have you tried "Professor Zoom"?


	72. Cynder vs Reverse Flash

**Now Cynder takes on Reverse Flash to finish off this New Year's double update. Let's get to it!**

Reverse Flash: There's blood on your conscience.

Cynder: I've atoned for those sins, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: History says otherwise.

Cynder: Your killing spree stops here.

Reverse Flash: I have racked up an impressive kill count.

Cynder: You take way too much pleasure in this!

Reverse Flash: I could kill you before you were even born.

Cynder: I'll stop you before you hurt anyone else!

Reverse Flash: Hard to do if you don't exist.

Cynder: You won't leave this place, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: As if you, or anyone else, can stop me!

Cynder: Megalomaniac.

Reverse Flash: You should be dead already!

Cynder: I'm not easy to kill, Eobard.

Reverse Flash: Now you're threatening my future!

Cynder: What do you want, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: You to die, for breaking the timeline!

Cynder: The only one dying here is you.

Reverse Flash: I know exactly what you deserve.

Cynder: Anything you can think of, I've seen worse.

Reverse Flash: How about ten lifetimes of torment?

Cynder: The rogue time-traveler.

Reverse Flash: You want to know how this will end?

Cynder: Don't say anything, it'll be a lie in a minute.

Reverse Flash: You think you'll live forever?

Cynder: Nobody will, Thawne. Not even you.

Reverse Flash: That's what the Speedforce is for.

Cynder: You from another world too?

Reverse Flash: Try back from the future.

Cynder: You should have stayed there.

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mention you.

Cynder: I'm not from this world.

Reverse Flash: Or is it because I kill you now?

Cynder: You don't scare me, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: I can wipe your entire family from history.

Cynder: Not if you don't survive this encounter.

Reverse Flash: You call what you do good?

Cynder: I'd like to believe I'm redeemed.

Reverse Flash: Every time you save a life, you sacrifice another.

Cynder: Why are you here, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: To fix this busted timeline.

Cynder: More like break it more.

Reverse Flash: You can't fix the future, Cynder.

Cynder: Will and Hope can fix any timeline.

Reverse Flash: And both are useless emotions

Cynder: Well, I've been waiting to catch you.

Reverse Flash: Got enough speed for the chase?

Cynder: Run as fast as you want, you won't escape.

Reverse Flash: How're your parents, Cynder?

Cynder: What do you know about them, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: I know how they looked when I killed them.

Cynder: What are you doing here, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: I'm looking for Barry Allen.

Cynder: You'll never find him.

Reverse Flash: I know your entire history.

Cynder: Is that supposed to scare me?

Reverse Flash: It should terrify you.

Cynder: You think battling me was your smartest move?

Reverse Flash: I'll battle you, beat you, and spit on your grave.

Cynder: That's funny, coming from the dead man.

 **And Reverse Flash is done, finishing off this New Year's double character update. I'll see you guys later on in January, with more Premier Skins. Who's next? You'll see.**


	73. Spyro vs Grid

**It is officially 2018! Happy belated New Year everyone! So now I resume my updates to this story at a much slower pace. Before now I easily churned out 2 or 3 characters a day. Now expect that in about a month. So today we're picking up with the Premier Skins. And today things are getting technical. That's right, it's Grid. The January updates will consist of characters I do actually like, but were just okay at best, i.e. Grid here. But February will be my top three Premier Skins. So for now, let's get on with Grid, as he'll just have the typical 10 intro dialogues. Like I said, he's an okay Premier Skin, but not my favorite. So let's get to it.**

Grid: Do not inhibit my evolution.

Spyro: Another mad perfectionist.

Grid: This will be your final resting place.

Spyro: Why are you doing this, Grid?

Grid: I will evolve this planet beyond humanity.

Spyro: I don't like the sound of that.

Grid: If we join, perhaps we could achieve emotion.

Spyro: I thought you viewed emotion as a weakness.

Grid: You will not confound me, Spyro.

Spyro: I don't like that look on your face.

Grid: You are a threat to my future development.

Spyro: Bring it on, Skynet!

Grid: You are beneath me, Spyro.

Spyro: Did someone program a god complex into you?

Grid: Your humor will not save you.

Spyro: Glad we don't have anything like you on my world.

Grid: Clearly your world is imperfect.

Spyro: Just the way most people like it.

Grid: Your primitive methods will not harm me.

Spyro: Claws alone have beaten worse than you.

Grid: Either way, you will fall.

Spyro: This wasn't your smartest move, Grid.

Grid: My systems can meet the challenge.

Spyro: The machines have already gained arrogance.

Grid: I will upgrade my power source with your mana.

Spyro: A force you will never master, Grid.

Grid: Clearly your observations are flawed.

Spyro: You think you're so smart…

Grid: I am human intelligence evolved.

Spyro: Clearly not sentiment, though.


	74. Cynder vs Grid

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Grid. Let's see how this goes.**

Grid: Your existence is defined by anger.

Cynder: I've got red in my ledger, but I'm working on it.

Grid: You will not live to succeed.

Cynder: What on earth are you?

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Cynder: Don't like the sound of that!

Grid: You are much more logical than others.

Cynder: Was that a compliment?

Grid: It is a marginal advantage.

Cynder: What brings you to me, Grid?

Grid: You will aid my quest for emotion.

Cynder: How about I scrap you instead?

Grid: I know many ways to kill you, Cynder.

Cynder: Whatever your number, I know double.

Grid: 5200 methods will not save you.

Cynder: This will be your worst nightmare, Grid.

Grid: I am impervious to fear, Cynder.

Cynder: I've got three other elements to use then.

Grid: Analysis suggests you will not survive.

Cynder: I've beaten the odds before.

Grid: My calculations are never wrong.

Cynder: Do you have a death wish or something?

Grid: In destroying you, perhaps I will gain emotion.

Cynder: No chance, Skynet.

Grid: I envy your sorrow.

Cynder: Why on earth is that the case?

Grid: Only that I would give anything to feel it.

Cynder: I won't let you hurt innocent people any longer, Grid!

Grid: I will rip the ability to feel from you then, Cynder.

Cynder: You'll certainly feel this!

 **And Grid is finished! Now here is my new editing schedule so you'll know when a chapter is coming out. I plan to put 12 days between each edit. So since this one is on the 3rd, expect the next update on the 15th, and then another on the 27th. This resets every month. So check back on or around January 15th to find out who's next in the arena.**


	75. Spyro vs Vixen

**We're back for more Injustice Intros! Today we're covering my favorite out of these three okay Premier Skins, to counteract my least favorite from last time. Today, it's Vixen. For her, 20 intros since she cracks my top 5. Let's get to this, Spyro's up!**

Vixen: It's going to take all my power to beat you.

Spyro: Don't sell yourself short, Mari.

Vixen: Let's do this then.

Spyro: Does the Tantu Totem have dragon energy?

Vixen: No, but I can easily make an approximate.

Spyro: Ingenuity with power. I like that.

Vixen: My family served the god Anansi for centuries.

Spyro: Sorry, my knowledge of deities is rusty.

Vixen: God of stories and overall trickster.

Spyro: This matchup seems fair.

Vixen: I think you don't have a chance.

Spyro: Let's just see how you fair then.

Vixen: How will you go up against the Red?

Spyro: I'm not in this Web.

Vixen: Smart aleck.

Spyro: You'd make a great addition to our alliance, Vixen.

Vixen: I'm the star of my own show.

Spyro: Fierce independence, just what I was hoping for.

Vixen: You've got to be the cockiest hero I've ever met.

Spyro: I'm working on fixing that.

Vixen: Let's see if the Tantu Totem humbles you.

Spyro: So what's your mission statement again?

Vixen: My blood is sworn to protect the Web of Life.

Spyro: Good words to live by.

Vixen: I know exactly which animal will beat you.

Spyro: I'm guessing either a big cat or some kind of bear.

Vixen: I'll never tell, but it's none of the above.

Spyro: What exactly does the Totem do again?

Vixen: Allows me to channel any creature that ever lived.

Spyro: Now this will be interesting

Vixen: You're really going to fight at half strength?

Spyro: I do this for all first timers.

Vixen: Don't.

Spyro: I've handled worse than animals, Vixen.

Vixen: How about every animal at once?

Spyro: Is that even possible?

Vixen: So are you a fellow Justice Leaguer?

Spyro: So long as I'm here, yes.

Vixen: Well, this will be interesting.

Spyro: I'll say it, working with you is an honor.

Vixen: Always nice to meet a fan.

Spyro: Let's see if you live up to the legacy.

Vixen: Do you even know what the Totem does?

Spyro: I think I grasp the basic concept.

Vixen: Let's see if you grasp it in practice.

Spyro: You've got an impressive track record.

Vixen: I've helped take down Grodd and Circe.

Spyro: Let's do this, then.

Vixen: You really think this will be easy?

Spyro: I've taken down worse.

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Spyro: Mari McCabe. I've been looking for you.

Vixen: The name's Vixen, don't you forget it.

Spyro: Did I catch you on a bad day?

Vixen: Are you one of Anansi's tricks?

Spyro: Last I checked, I'm the real deal.

Vixen: Guess we'll find out together.

Spyro: The Keeper of the Red.

Vixen: If you had any sense, you'd run.

Spyro: I'm not crazy, mom had me tested for that ages ago.


	76. Cynder vs Vixen

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Vixen. This will be interesting.**

Vixen: You ever miss working for the wall?

Cynder: Amanda Waller? Not on your life, Mari.

Vixen: Me neither.

Cynder: You think challenging me was a smart move?

Vixen: I'm right where I need to be.

Cynder: Okay then, I warned you.

Vixen: I'm not afraid of you, Cynder.

Cynder: Wish I felt the same way.

Vixen: There's hope yet.

Cynder: I'm not the same Cynder you've heard of.

Vixen: So you're definitely losing this fight.

Cynder: It's on, Vixen!

Vixen: You've taken so many lives from the Red.

Cynder: Trust me, I regret all of them.

Vixen: At least your repentant.

Cynder: Ra's al Ghul gave us one thing in common.

Vixen: And what would that be?

Cynder: We've both got red in our ledgers.

Vixen: Glad Batman let me join the Justice League.

Cynder: He probably won't be in for very long.

Vixen: Brother Eye was one straw too many.

Cynder: What was the deal with B'wana Beast anyways?

Vixen: Don't go there, Cynder.

Cynder: Okay, touchy subject.

Vixen: So this is it, Cynder?

Cynder: Not until I see what you can do.

Vixen: Say hello to the newest member of the Justice League.

Cynder: Is it weird that I prefer your powers?

Vixen: Not at all. But why?

Cynder: Yours didn't come from being turned evil.

Vixen: Batman would welcome you back with open arms.

Cynder: If he weren't stuck in a psych ward at Arkham that is.

Vixen: Yeah, he did go a little nuts.

Cynder: Good thing you're here, I need to blow off some steam.

Vixen: I know how to soothe the savage beast.

Cynder: Hope you got a few bandages.

Vixen: It's going to take all my power to beat you.

Cynder: You don't have to fight alone, Mari.

Vixen: No, this is my fight.

Cynder: How will animal powers win this for you again?

Vixen: I can harness the power of any animal that ever existed.

Cynder: Let's see if you can approximate dragon essence.

Vixen: I almost feel sorry for you, Cynder.

Cynder: Almost? Why's that?

Vixen: Your backstory leaves me semi-conflicted.

Cynder: So how's the Totem work again?

Vixen: It connects me to the Red, and thus to all animals.

Cynder: How far does that connection go?

Vixen: Got to say, Brainiac was one heck of a foe.

Cynder: True that, but Malefor was worse.

Vixen: Good thing we won't be meeting him.

Cynder: You think this was your smartest move?

Vixen: I think you don't stand a chance.

Cynder: Bring it on, Mari.

Vixen: Never fought a dragon before.

Cynder: Can the Totem replicate my abilities?

Vixen: Not as far as I know.

Cynder: What's your philosophy again?

Vixen: Everything has it's place in the Web of Life.

Cynder: I needed to hear that more than you know.

 **And Vixen is out of the arena. We return on the 27th to cover the middle ground of my okay Premier Skins. If Grid was the worst, and Vixen was the best, then who's left in the center? Once that one is done, February will be my Top 3 Premier Skins, saving the best for last I guess. So who didn't crack the top five? Be back on the 1/27 to find out.**


	77. Spyro vs Powergirl

**We're back! And today we're going to cover the middle ground of my just okay premier skins. And that character is, Powergirl. At the end of today's chapters, I'll rank the six premier skins I've already covered from 4-9 just to clarify the order. The top three will be revealed in February. Overall, I don't think Powergirl is a bad character, I just feel she's too much of a Supergirl clone to warrant her inclusion in the game. In fact, in some versions, she literally IS a clone of Supergirl. So, she'll just get 10 intros. Nothing against her as a character, in fact she's in my top 25. Whatever, let's do this, Spyro's in the ring.**

Powergirl: How many flippin' earths are there?!

Spyro: Not sure. 52 at least.

Powergirl: Let's send you back to yours.

Spyro: There's still time to back out if you want to.

Powergirl: Just start the job interview, will you?

Spyro: No need. You're in.

Powergirl: Was that a serious proposal?

Spyro: Just trying to build up this world's defenses.

Powergirl: You'll need more than just us.

Spyro: So what's your deal again?

Powergirl: I'm a Kryptonian girl stuck on the wrong earth.

Spyro: This is why I hate the Multiverse.

Powergirl: My powers can protect me.

Spyro: Clark said the same thing. Still beat him.

Powergirl: I'm not Clark, in case you didn't notice.

Spyro: What's with the new suit, Supergirl?

Powergirl: I'm Powergirl, not Supergirl.

Spyro: Oh. Sorry for the mix-up.

Powergirl: Why're you such a big bully anyways?

Spyro: I think you have me confused with Malefor.

Powergirl: Who's to say?

Spyro: Think you can best me?

Powergirl: You can't handle this much woman.

Spyro: And people say I'm cocky.

Powergirl: I don't believe we've met.

Spyro: Name's Spyro. Nice to meet you.

Powergirl: You seem nice, but can you fight?

Spyro: Someone finally sought us out.

Powergirl: I'm here for the Justice League.

Spyro: Right now, Cynder and I are the Justice League.


	78. Cynder vs Powergirl

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Powergirl. This will be interesting.**

Powergirl: Maybe I can start over here.

Cynder: Running from your past?

Powergirl: Not on your life.

Cynder: Still think I'm a threat?

Powergirl: About 45% of the time.

Cynder: That's better than most will give me.

Powergirl: Finally, a professional soldier.

Cynder: More like darkness-tainted perfect assassin.

Powergirl: I've been craving a challenge anyways.

Cynder: You really think this was your smartest move?

Powergirl: I've got all the power here, Cynder.

Cynder: Appearances have deceived you, I see.

Powergirl: This world's not all bad.

Cynder: It's the flaws that make it grand.

Powergirl: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Cynder: Kara Zor-El?

Powergirl: Nope. I'm Karen Starr of Earth 2.

Cynder: Sorry for the mix-up, Powergirl.

Powergirl: This world's all dark and twisted.

Cynder: I get that feeling.

Powergirl: You sound like you've seen a lot.

Cynder: You don't look all that tough.

Powergirl: I'm not a woman you want to mess with.

Cynder: In that much, we're the same.

Powergirl: Who's ready for roughhousing?

Cynder: Be warned, my hits are more than just physical.

Powergirl: Bring it on, sister.

Cynder: Okay, how many worlds are there?!

Powergirl: Billions? Trillions? Infinite?

Cynder: I hate the Multiverse.

 **And Powergirl is out of the arena. That leaves only three Premier Skins for next month. But before we go, I said I would rank the six I have finished from 4 to 9. So here's the ranking of the Premier Skins, excluding the top 3. Number 4: Bizarro, Number 5: Vixen, Number 6: Mister Freeze, Number 7: Reverse Flash, Number 8: Power Girl, and Number 9: Grid. So who's the top three? You'll figure it out, in February.**


	79. Spyro vs Jay Garrick

**It's February, so now I'm going to reveal the ranking for my Top 3 Injustice 2 Premier Skins via their intro chapters. We are starting off with Number 3: Jay Garrick. Yes, Golden Age Flash outshines Reverse Flash by a mile. Why? His dialogue is just so old school it's hilarious. You'll see what I mean as he goes up against Spyro and Cynder with 20 intros each. Let's get to it!**

Jay Garrick: So you're a real dragon?

Spyro: Wings, tail, scales, breathes fire. Yep, that's me.

Jay Garrick: Well then, this just got interesting.

Spyro: So you're the first Flash?

Jay Garrick: I'm proud to be an original.

Spyro: Let's see if you're as tough as Barry claims.

Jay Garrick: It's bad enough being in the future.

Spyro: Try being stuck on another world altogether.

Jay Garrick: The very thought of it makes my head spin!

Spyro: So who are you again?

Jay Garrick: Jay Garrick, reporting for duty.

Spyro: Guessing you were in the war, then.

Jay Garrick: You must be Spyro.

Spyro: That's me. Pleased to meet you.

Jay Garrick: Good to see heroes can still be polite.

Spyro: You were leader of the JSA?

Jay Garrick: It was a team effort, and I was just part of it.

Spyro: So few heroes are humble these days.

Jay Garrick: Here for a Justice Society audition?

Spyro: Let's see what you've got, Jay.

Jay Garrick: Taking that as a yes.

Spyro: What's with the helmet?

Jay Garrick: It was my father's, from the Great War.

Spyro: Probably doesn't help with air resistance.

Jay Garrick: I don't see how you plan to win.

Spyro: Four elements and a degree in melee attacks.

Jay Garrick: At least you're not over-reliant on powers.

Spyro: A lot of my friends trust you with their lives.

Jay Garrick: I worked with their predecessors in the JSA.

Spyro: Let's see if the man stacks up with the myth.

Jay Garrick: Congratulations on your engagement, old sport!

Spyro: Thanks Jay, that means a lot.

Jay Garrick: May you and Cynder have the brightest of futures.

Spyro: What brings you here, Jay?

Jay Garrick: The never-ending fight against evil and tyranny.

Spyro: Good, you got our letter. Let's get to work.

Jay Garrick: You seem quick.

Spyro: As fast as Barry, maybe as fast as you.

Jay Garrick: Apparently you miss the wings on my helmet.

Spyro: The energy of the Aether surges through my veins.

Jay Garrick: That power comes with responsibility, son.

Spyro: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jay Garrick: Ever tussle with a speedster, Spyro?

Spyro: I've beaten Barry about seventeen times now.

Jay Garrick: I think I'll give you a run for your money.

Spyro: Neither of us are from this world.

Jay Garrick: Doesn't matter. I'll defend it on principle.

Spyro: In that much, we're the same.

Jay Garrick: Time to build a more just society.

Spyro: With your help, things will go a lot quicker.

Jay Garrick: It's always a team effort.

Spyro: A true hero knows when to fight and when to defend.

Jay Garrick: That's what coach always taught me.

Spyro: Let's see if the lessons stuck.

Jay Garrick: No one doubts your love for Cynder.

Spyro: Then you know why I'm doing this, Jay.

Jay Garrick: I wish it hadn't turned out this way.

Spyro: I've got nothing but respect for what you do.

Jay Garrick: Took the words right out of my mouth, chum.

Spyro: Then why are we fighting?


	80. Cynder vs Jay Garrick

**Now Cynder takes on Jay Garrick. At the end of this chapter, I will reveal the editing schedule for February, given this month is shorter than all the rest. But without further ado, let's get on with this!**

Jay Garrick: You've fallen short of our ideals.

Cynder: I know, I've got a lot of red in my ledger.

Jay Garrick: The race for redemption starts here.

Cynder: It's an honor to meet a JSA original.

Jay Garrick: I'm humbled, Cynder.

Cynder: The feeling's mutual, Jay.

Jay Garrick: I think it's time to rethink your actions.

Cynder: I've atoned for those sins, Jay.

Jay Garrick: At least you were willing to correct them.

Cynder: So you're the Jay Garrick that Dinah trusts so much.

Jay Garrick: I fought alongside her mother in the JSA.

Cynder: Let's see if you live up to the legend.

Jay Garrick: I'm not sure what to make of you.

Cynder: Spyro and Barry said the same thing.

Jay Garrick: If they trust you, so do I.

Cynder: That was one hell of a brawl.

Jay Garrick: Language, Cynder. You're a superhero.

Cynder: Got to love the old school heroism.

Jay Garrick: There's no better penance than forgiveness.

Cynder: I know, Jay. I know.

Jay Garrick: Now that's just cynical.

Cynder: You seem a bit nervous, Jay.

Jay Garrick: I may be, but I know how to handle you.

Cynder: Alright. I won't hold back then.

Jay Garrick: Hatred is an incredible burden, Cynder.

Cynder: Tell me something I don't know.

Jay Garrick: If you'd let me, I could help you.

Cynder: So what's your deal again?

Jay Garrick: As long as I live and breathe, I fight evildoers.

Cynder: You are so old-school it's awesome.

Jay Garrick: You must be Cynder.

Cynder: You might want to watch your back, Jay.

Jay Garrick: Yep. Fits Barry's description to a T.

Cynder: You seem fast.

Jay Garrick: As fast as the god Mercury.

Cynder: As fast as fiction? That's a new one.

Jay Garrick: You'd make a heck of a sidekick, Cynder.

Cynder: Keep it professional Jay. I'm engaged, remember?

Jay Garrick: I meant that in the most professional way possible.

Cynder: Finally, a challenging foe.

Jay Garrick: That's a compliment, right?

Cynder: Take it as you choose.

Jay Garrick: This will prove an interesting bout.

Cynder: I take no responsibility for any psychological damages.

Jay Garrick: Way to stick your foot in it, Jay.

Cynder: So you cofounded the Justice Society?

Jay Garrick: Ah. Someone who knows their history.

Cynder: Those who don't are doomed to repeat it.

Jay Garrick: Heroes shouldn't take extreme measures

Cynder: Or at least refrain from them, sometimes they're necessary.

Jay Garrick: Some virtues never become old fashioned

Cynder: This battle's going to burn, Jay.

Jay Garrick: If I'd have known, I'd have brought hot dogs.

Cynder: Not that kind of burn, Jay.

Jay Garrick: I fight for a freer, more just society.

Cynder: Glad to see we're on the same page, Jay.

Jay Garrick: It's the ultimate team builder.

Cynder: It's best if you don't know my pain, Jay.

Jay Garrick: Can't say I disagree.

Cynder: Thanks for being there regardless.

 **And Jay Garrick is finished. So who cracked Number Two? You'll find out in the next update. Speaking of, the update schedule for February has to be shorter than normal, since this month is. As such, there will only be 9 days between updates. My Number Two Premier Skin will be revealed on February 11th, and the Number One on February 20th. And with that, I'll see you back here on the 11th with the next of my Top 3 Premier Skins.**


	81. Spyro vs John Stewart

**Now we are on to the next of my Top Three Premier Skins. Today, is the second best. Number Two: John Stewart. The only reason I'll tolerate having Hal Jordan in the game. So let's get on with this! Spyro's in the ring, 20 intros a piece. Let's go!**

John Stewart: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Spyro: Should I be taking that as a compliment or a threat?

John Stewart: Depends on how you fight.

Spyro: John Stewart? You're alive!

John Stewart: Maybe you noticed, I don't die easily.

Spyro: The last genuinely heroic Green Lantern!

John Stewart: Where did you come from?

Spyro: Another realm altogether. You?

John Stewart: I rep Detroit.

Spyro: The best of the Green Lanterns.

John Stewart: Didn't expect that compliment.

Spyro: It's true. You outrank Hal in every way.

John Stewart: Think your aim beats a career sniper?

Spyro: Never tried it. Let's find out.

John Stewart: I like your attitude!

Spyro: So how's that ring work exactly?

John Stewart: Draws on the Green Light of Willpower.

Spyro: I think I've got a new recruit for you.

John Stewart: Cool off before this gets out of hand.

Spyro: Kind of why we're fighting, John.

John Stewart: Alright then. Bring it on.

Spyro: Finally, another Marine.

John Stewart: You were in the Corps?

Spyro: Semper Fi, Stewart.

John Stewart: Things have changed, Spyro.

Spyro: So where do you stand?

John Stewart: Where I always have, against injustice.

Spyro: Seriously, how did you survive?!

John Stewart: That's a Marine for you.

Spyro: We do routinely defy logic.

John Stewart: I could hit you from a mile away

Spyro: I couldn't even see you from a mile away!

John Stewart: I'd consider glasses if I were you.

Spyro: You really know how to fight, don't you?

John Stewart: Not the first time I've been to war.

Spyro: In that much, we're alike.

John Stewart: The Guardians sent me to clean up this mess.

Spyro: Funny, they sent me here for the same reason.

John Stewart: Well, this just got interesting.

Spyro: Ready for this, John?

John Stewart: Don't need a ring to take you down.

Spyro: Up to testing that theory?

John Stewart: At ease, Spyro.

Spyro: You really think this was your smartest move?

John Stewart: That's why I won't hold back!

Spyro: Your abilities fascinate me.

John Stewart: My take on the ring is unique.

Spyro: More like one-of-a-kind.

John Stewart: You're not the only one who can point and shoot.

Spyro: It's not so much shooting as it is breathing.

John Stewart: Terminology aside, the point still stands.

Spyro: So where are you from again?

John Stewart: Another earth, somewhat similar to yours.

Spyro: Sometimes the Multiverse is kind.

John Stewart: Are you an alien, meta, or magic-user?

Spyro: I don't know what each of those exactly mean.

John Stewart: None of the above then.

Spyro: This may not be your smartest move, John.

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog.

Spyro: True that, Marine.


	82. Cynder vs John Stewart

**Now Cynder steps into the ring to battle John Stewart. Let's get on with it!**

John Stewart: Is this one of Sinestro's nightmares?

Cynder: Isn't he locked up on Oa, with no ring?

John Stewart: Okay then, let's do this.

Cynder: Finally, a fellow soldier.

John Stewart: You serve your country too?

Cynder: I've fought for freedom on many fronts.

John Stewart: Alright new girl, let's teach you a lesson.

Cynder: So what's your instructional style?

John Stewart: Today, I'm your drill sergeant.

Cynder: I hear you have a thing for people with animal powers.

John Stewart: Candidly, Hawkgirl's more my type.

Cynder: What would Mari say to that?

John Stewart: Are you… uh… you know?

Cynder: I'm spoken for, thanks.

John Stewart: I was going to say, "on our side".

Cynder: Why is the entire Green Lantern Corps after me?!

John Stewart: Easy, Cynder. The Guardians just want to talk.

Cynder: That's what Hal said too.

John Stewart: I'm still the same John you knew.

Cynder: So, you're definitely losing?

John Stewart: Oh, you're going to do me like that, eh?

Cynder: I thought you met death.

John Stewart: More like I beat death.

Cynder: Alright then, let's do this.

John Stewart: People say you and Spyro died, Cynder.

Cynder: Those rumors are greatly overexaggerated.

John Stewart: In that much, we're alike.

Cynder: I admire your no-nonsense attitude.

John Stewart: Boots are boots, rooks are rooks.

Cynder: Rest assured, I'm no rookie.

John Stewart: You one of us good guys again?

Cynder: Really John? I expected better from you.

John Stewart: Just messing with you Cynder.

Cynder: That ring hits hard, if I recall.

John Stewart: There are many like it, but this one's mine.

Cynder: I think I've got a new recruit for you.

John Stewart: It's been a while Cynder.

Cynder: Shall we pickup where we left off?

John Stewart: If I recall, I beat you last time.

Cynder: Seriously, how are you alive?

John Stewart: That's a Marine for you.

Cynder: Oh I know, John. I am one.

John Stewart: Still seeking penance?

Cynder: I've got red in my ledger, but I'm working on it.

John Stewart: And that's why both Corps respect you.

Cynder: I could sense you coming a mile away.

John Stewart: Wasn't going to win this fight with stealth anyways.

Cynder: Let's see how you improvise, John.

John Stewart: I don't blame you for what happened.

Cynder: Thanks John, I needed to hear that.

John Stewart: Any time, old friend.

Cynder: Up for a brawl, Jordan?

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Cynder: We'll see who's teaching whom.

John Stewart: Green Lanterns overcome fear.

Cynder: I've got more than Fear to offer.

John Stewart: Not sure I like the sound of that.

Cynder: So you're a fellow Marine?

John Stewart: I was a USMC Scout Sniper.

Cynder: Let's see who's got better aim.

 **And John Stewart is done. Check back in 9 days for my Number One Premier Skin. You can probably figure it out through process of elimination anyways. But before I go, here's the plan for the DLC characters starting in March. I was originally going to rank them, but then I got a better idea. March will be the weakest of each Fighter Pack, April will be the strongest to celebrate my birthday, and May will be the remainder. Then come Summer, expect something interesting… What is it? More details at a later date. Meanwhile, to see my Top Injustice 2 Premier Skin, tune back in on February 20** **th** **.**


	83. Spyro vs Black Lightning

**Alright everybody, today is the day I top off the list of Injustice 2 Premier Skins. At long last, Number One: Black Lightning. The only reason I allow Raiden to be in the game. Let's not waste any time, Spyro's in the ring. Let's do this!**

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Spyro: Couldn't agree more. Let's see who's teaching who.

Black Lightning: Class is now in session!

Spyro: You must be this world's Lightning Guardian.

Black Lightning: Depends. Who's asking?

Spyro: Someone who's looking to learn from you.

Black Lightning: Think your powers can outshine mine?

Spyro: I'll show you a thing or two about Lightning.

Black Lightning: Alright then, teach me.

Spyro: The Regime was a dark moment in all our lives.

Black Lightning: Yeah, we all made a fool's bargain.

Spyro: But now we have a chance at redemption.

Black Lightning: Ready to help clean up the South Side?

Spyro: Claws sharpened, Melee reviewed, Elements charged.

Black Lightning: Alright then, let's do this.

Spyro: So you control Lightning as well?

Black Lightning: Seems that way by the look of us.

Spyro: Now this should be interesting.

Black Lightning: Ready to broaden your mind?

Spyro: Always, Jefferson.

Black Lightning: Finally, someone excited to learn!

Spyro: Gold-Medal Olympian, Principal, and Superhero?

Black Lightning: That's what a good education will get you.

Spyro: You're the type of role model the world needs.

Black Lightning: Here comes 1.21 gigawatts.

Spyro: Good thing I don't have a flux capacitor.

Black Lightning: Counter-reference. Classy.

Spyro: I'd think we'd be a great Justice League team.

Black Lightning: Assuming we both passed the test.

Spyro: In that much, we've got nothing to worry about.

Black Lightning: Against the 100, it's all-out war.

Spyro: Then we have no interest in prisoners.

Black Lightning: Doesn't set the best example, but true.

Spyro: You seem protective.

Black Lightning: Nobody messes with the South Side.

Spyro: I feel the same about the Swamps.

Black Lighting: So you're a fellow social justice warrior?

Spyro: I'll fight for equality until the day I die.

Black Lightning: I knew there was something I liked about you.

Spyro: You seem a little underprepared.

Black Lightning: Fists and lightning are all I need.

Spyro: Let's see how you fair then.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

Spyro: I've never found my maximum voltage tolerance.

Black Lightning: Let's see if we can then.

Spyro: Fast, Strong, and Accurate? How?

Black Lightning: I was a gold-medal decathlete.

Spyro: You sir, are the World's Greatest Athlete.

Black Lightning: Glad to see you came back.

Spyro: This world still needs some help, I've gathered.

Black Lightning: At least there are still good people out there.

Spyro: You really think you can beat me?

Black Lightning: I've studied your every move.

Spyro: Alright then, let's do this!

Black Lightning: No class could have prepared me for this.

Spyro: I won't be struck down easily.

Black Lightning: That's why this lightning strikes twice.

Spyro: I don't believe we've met.

Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.

Spyro: Let's see what you've got.


	84. Cynder vs Black Lightning

**Now Cynder takes on Black Lightning to finish off Premier Skins. Let's do this!**

Black Lightning: Ever regret all the pain you caused?

Cynder: Every minute of every day.

Black Lightning: There's hope for you yet.

Cynder: Sorry if I end up scratching your suit, Jefferson.

Black Lightning: Really? Lightning versus claws?

Cynder: It's not just claws you need to worry about.

Black Lightning: So you're the new archer?

Cynder: I know, Ollie left some big shoes to fill.

Black Lightning: There were none bigger.

Cynder: You've got kids too?

Black Lightning: Two girls, little ones.

Cynder: Same here. They're huge fans.

Black Lightning: So you're a fellow social justice warrior?

Cynder: Being among the oppressed stokes that flame pretty well.

Black Lightning: Sounds like we've got a lot in common.

Cynder: I've got chills, they're multiplying…

Black Lightning: Why am I not shocked you said that?

Cynder: Because the power your supplying, it's electrifying!

Black Lightning: Too many folks fall for the rhetoric of evil.

Cynder: I know. The simplicity and blame shifting seduces many.

Black Lightning: That's why we're here, to fight ignorance.

Cynder: The Regime fooled us both, Pierce.

Black Lightning: Yeah, we all made a fool's bargain.

Cynder: And I know all too well how hard redemption is earned.

Black Lightning: Instead of fighting fear, you embraced it.

Cynder: I've got more than fear to offer, if you'd like to know.

Black Lightning: Alright then, teach me.

Cynder: I sense a protective nature to you.

Black Lightning: Someone's got to stand up for the South Side.

Cynder: They couldn't dream of a better champion.

Black Lightning: Against the 100, it's all-out war.

Cynder: Good thing I know how to command an army.

Black Lightning: Now that's a useful skill.

Cynder: I sense a deep sorrow in your soul, Pierce.

Black Lightning: I've come to terms with my father's murder.

Cynder: And you honor his memory with every breath.

Black Lightning: Ready to broaden your mind?

Cynder: A good leader is always a keen student.

Black Lightning: Truest statement I've ever heard.

Cynder: I'm actually kind of nervous about this fight.

Black Lightning: You don't strike me as the shy type.

Cynder: More like the combat-reluctant type.

Black Lightning: Ready to help clean up the South Side?

Cynder: Ready, willing, and able. Thanks for asking.

Black Lightning: Enthusiastic and polite? You're going places.

Cynder: Wouldn't want to permanently damage a first-timer.

Black Lightning: It's been years since I turned pro.

Cynder: I take no responsibility for any psychological scarring.

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Cynder: Depends on who's schooling whom?

Black Lightning: Class is now in session!

Cynder: So what's your fighting style again?

Black Lightning: Ever been struck by lightning?

Cynder: The name should've given that away.

Black Lightning: No class could have prepared me for this.

Cynder: No class can prepare you for the horrors of the world.

Black Lightning: It's something you learn by doing.

Cynder: Glad to see you returned.

Black Lightning: I'm always here to help.

Cynder: The world needs more like you, Jefferson Pierce.

 **And the Premier Skins are finished! Next month, the DLC characters begin! Now since the TMNT were not revealed when I made my initial plan for these guys, here's the revised strategy. First will still be each Fighter Pack's weakest link, second the best of each, and then the remainder. But since the Turtles are unique characters in and of their own right, the section they're in will be two months long. But regardless, it'll kick off in March and be done before July. Come then, my big summer update. What's that going to be? More information at a later date. Until then, next time is the weakest link of Fighter Pack 1. So who is it? You'll find out soon. See you in March!**


	85. Spyro vs Sub-Zero

**It's time. At last. I give you the Injustice 2 DLC Characters! Today and all of March will be dedicated to who I find to be the weakest links in each Fighter Pack. Today's update is Fighter Pack 1, but specifically Sub-Zero. Now why do I find Sub-Zero to be the weakest link in Fighter Pack 1? Well since Scorpion was DLC in Injustice 1, once DLC characters were known to exist for Injustice 2, Sub-Zero had to be one of them to complete the duo. But he's not a bad character, in terms of DLC Characters, Sub-Zero is a solid Number 7. So let's get into it, Spyro's in the ring. Let's see how this Kombat ends.**

Sub-Zero: To which clan do you belong?

Spyro: Clan? What are you talking about?

Sub-Zero: Then it appears you are a ronin.

Spyro: You should have stayed dead, Bi Han.

Sub-Zero: I am Kuai Liang, Bi Han's brother.

Spyro: Hope you've got better morals than him.

Sub-Zero: Why did you seek me out?

Spyro: I wish to learn from the best.

Sub-Zero: Kombat will prove your intent.

Spyro: Is your heart as frozen as your brother's?

Sub-Zero: I do not speak of Bi Han.

Spyro: All that's to hear is tragedy.

Sub-Zero: Winter is coming to this realm.

Spyro: Tell me something I don't know, Jon Snow.

Sub-Zero: Sarcasm will not save you.

Spyro: Batman fixed the interdimensional transporter?

Sub-Zero: That would explain our arrival in this realm.

Spyro: Now he'll face the fury of two worlds.

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Spyro: It would be a dishonor to you if I did.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

Spyro: If it isn't the sorcerer's pet.

Sub-Zero: I am free from Quan Chi's clutches.

Spyro: We'll see about that.

Sub-Zero: Where am I? Answer me!

Spyro: If I knew, I would have said something!

Sub-Zero: We are both lost then.

Spyro: So who are you again?

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Spyro: What the heck is a Lin Kuei?!

Sub-Zero: I seek a worthy kombatant.

Spyro: I was afraid you'd say that.

Sub-Zero: Let us see if you fit the bill.

Spyro: You're too dangerous for this realm, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Why assume we must fight?

Spyro: That's all you Kombat types know.

Sub-Zero: How do you intend to defeat me?

Spyro: I have four elements at my command.

Sub-Zero: They will be met with unrelenting cold.

Spyro: That outfit looks ridiculous.

Sub-Zero: My attire is no costume.

Spyro: At least it's somewhat accurate.

Sub-Zero: You abuse your power over cold.

Spyro: I've got more than cold to offer, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Whatever you have, I can counter it.

Spyro: So what can you do again?

Sub-Zero: I have mastered cryomancy.

Spyro: So you control ice too, eh?

Sub-Zero: The Lin-Kuei would benefit from your powers.

Spyro: Tempting, but I'll have to turn you down.

Sub-Zero: You should reconsider that statement.

Spyro: Do you have any idea how many lives you've snuffed out?

Sub-Zero: You dare sit in judgement of my clan?

Spyro: Helps when I'm facing a killer.

Sub-Zero: You are unique among realms.

Spyro: Thanks, I think.

Sub-Zero: Let us see if you live up to the legend.

Spyro: My flames will burn you, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: They will be met with unrelenting cold.

Spyro: You'll be lucky to get a shiver out of me.


	86. Cynder vs Sub-Zero

**Now Cynder takes on the Lin Kuei's Grandmaster. Let's see how this goes.**

Sub-Zero: You are a cold blooded killer.

Cynder: Ironic coming from the ice assassin.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

Cynder: We are kindred spirits in a way, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: In what manner, Cynder?

Cynder: We're both despised despite our reform.

Sub-Zero: A Grandmaster's respect must be earned.

Cynder: Let's see what I can do about that.

Sub-Zero: We shall see you try.

Cynder: Have you ever been a prisoner in your own mind?

Sub-Zero: I spent 10 years in a cyborg's body.

Cynder: At least you were in some control

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei fought with honor.

Cynder: Really? Hanzo Hasashi would say differently.

Sub-Zero: That was a different time.

Cynder: So you're trapped here too, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: I do what I must to return home.

Cynder: You and I both, buddy.

Sub-Zero: Do you remember our last encounter?

Cynder: I remember you stabbing me in the back.

Sub-Zero: That was my brother, Cynder.

Cynder: Stay away from my world, Bi Han.

Sub-Zero: Only bloodshed will save this realm.

Cynder: Your cold heart will shatter before you hurt anyone else.

Sub-Zero: You are cold inside.

Cynder: That's a misinterpretation on your part.

Sub-Zero: Perhaps I should leave you to Scorpion.

Cynder: You seem like a warrior.

Sub-Zero: I have bested fallen Elder Gods.

Cynder: In that we're alike.

Sub-Zero: You have sought me out for training.

Cynder: I can poison you or show you true darkness.

Sub-Zero: Neither intimidates a Lin Kuei.

Cynder: You don't impress me, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: You are an inferior warrior.

Cynder: You won't think so in a minute.

Sub-Zero: Your cry reminds me of Sindel's scream.

Cynder: Hers doesn't show your greatest fear.

Sub-Zero: Then I will silence you.

Cynder: What are you doing here, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: Our kombat has spilled over into your realm.

Cynder: You have two days to remove it.

Sub-Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

Cynder: You'll regret that, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: Do not cross me, Cynder.

Cynder: I thought the Lin Kuei were killers.

Sub-Zero: I now defend the defenseless.

Cynder: In that much we're alike.

Sub-Zero: You should flee this encounter.

Cynder: I never back down, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: With discipline, you could be a Lin Kuei.

Cynder: Why have you sought me out, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: You could learn much from a Grandmaster.

Cynder: I am no shinobi, I'm a ronin if anything.

Sub-Zero: I have faced more dangerous foes than you.

Cynder: Physically yes, psychologically not likely.

Sub-Zero: Do not trifle with me, Cynder.

Cynder: The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero: The Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: Looks like it's time for Mortal Kombat.

 **And with that, Sub-Zero has returned to Earthrealm. Now the editing schedule for March is here. Expect the weakest link of Fighter Pack 2 on March 16th, and that of Fighter Pack 3 on March 30th. Two weeks between updates, how fitting. Now again, I don't think Sub-Zero is a bad character, heck he's my Number 7 DLC Character. But again, with Scorpion as DLC in Injustice 1, this was just obvious, that's why he's here. So who is the weak link of Fighter Pack 2, and why? Tune back in on March 16th to find out!**


	87. Spyro vs Hellboy

**We are back for the Weak Link of Fighter Pack 2. Now personally, I think Fighter Pack 2 was the weakest Fighter Pack overall, especially when compared to the powerhouses that were the first and third Fighter Packs. So to be the weakest link of this is a real shame. And that dishonor goes to Hellboy. Why him? He's just… boring. His dialogue is boring with too much profanity for my tastes, his entrances are boring, his super move his boring, his ending is boring, even his VOICE is boring. He doesn't even sound like he wants to be there. In fact, Hellboy is so bad of a character in my opinion, out of 9 DLC characters, he'd be in 10th Place. Yes, you heard it here, I say Hellboy is the Worst DLC Character in Injustice 2. So let's just get him over with.**

Hellboy: Let's cut the nonsense and get on with this.

Spyro: I'll send you back to hell, Demon.

Hellboy: And here I thought you were clever.

Spyro: Great, now I'm fighting a literal demon.

Hellboy: Judging the book by it's cover, pal.

Spyro: Have you looked in the mirror recently?

Hellboy: Can't figure me out, can you?

Spyro: I've bested demons before.

Hellboy: That supposed to impress me?

Spyro: You were summoned by Nazis?!

Hellboy: Hey, I don't like it either.

Spyro: Now I have an obligation to destroy you.

Hellboy: Where the heck are we?

Spyro: Homesick, Anang Un Rama?

Hellboy: How do you know my name?!

Spyro: I'm positive you don't belong here.

Hellboy: I've never been quite sure where I belong.

Spyro: Wherever that is, remind me to stay far away.

Hellboy: I'm okay with not doing this. Your call.

Spyro: I've got issues with demons masquerading as heroes.

Hellboy: I hope this hurts.

Spyro: Oh great, the Lord of the Flies is here.

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, freak.

Spyro: Okay, now you're going up in flames.

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Spyro: Hope you're not too tired.

Hellboy: I should've slept in.

Spyro: Time to bash another demon.

Hellboy: Let's just cut a deal and skip the fighting.

Spyro: I never make deals with a devil.


	88. Cynder vs Hellboy

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Hellboy. Let's see how that goes.**

Hellboy: I hear you don't take a lot of nonsense.

Cynder: In my line of work, you can't.

Hellboy: Now this just got interesting.

Cynder: This is a match you'll want to avoid.

Hellboy: Whatever you've got, I've seen worse.

Cynder: Try fighting your most primordial fears.

Hellboy: Just the monster I was looking for.

Cynder: You'll pay for that remark, Anang Un Rama.

Hellboy: How do you know my name?!

Cynder: You are no hero.

Hellboy: I know a monster when I see one.

Cynder: Ironic coming from the demon.

Hellboy: Are you some kind of succubus?

Cynder: You'd think a demon wouldn't need to ask.

Hellboy: Smart aleck.

Cynder: Why have you come here, demon?

Hellboy: Got shanghaied here by Brainiac.

Cynder: Really? I thought he had better tastes.

Hellboy: How are you planning to beat me, lady?

Cynder: Poison, Fear, Wind, Shadow, or Dark Aether. Your choice.

Hellboy: Please. I've handled worse.

Cynder: You must be crazy to face me.

Hellboy: You're crazy, I'm sane, end of story.

Cynder: You'll find your fate has been rewritten.

Hellboy: You really don't want to do this, lady.

Cynder: This lady has bested demons before.

Hellboy: Jeez, what's with the name calling?

Cynder: So Brainiac pulled you over from your world?

Hellboy: Tried to collect you too, huh?

Cynder: On the contrary, I came here to stop him.

 **And finally it's done. I cannot tell you how glad I am to get this one done. Now unlike Sub-Zero, I do think Hellboy is a bad character, or at least not very well done here, which is why he takes last place, as my Number 9 DLC Character, in other words, The Worst Injustice 2 DLC Character. Next time, March 30th to be exact, the Weak Link of Fighter Pack 3. Who is it? You'll see in two weeks!**


	89. Spyro vs Enchantress

**We are back for the next Injustice 2 DLC Character! Today is the final Weak Link Character, specifically for Fighter Pack 3. And that character is… Enchantress. Now this has nothing to do with the Suicide Squad movie, this version is much better. The only reason she is the weakest link of the final Fighter Pack as of this going up is that Atom and the TMNT just had more hype around them, after Atom's early reveal and the surprise that was the TMNT, Enchantress got lost in the background. But out of the Weak Links, she ranks highest in my opinion, coming in at a solid Number 6. Perhaps the best part of that is what will make these chapters unique. Both June Moone and Enchantress speak in their intros, so long as Enchantress talks first of course. So I'll be working with that. How? You'll see in a minute. And before we continue, yes I do know about the Bruce Wayne Premier Skin for Batman, and no he will not be getting a chapter as his dialogues are no different from Batman. I didn't think it was possible to dethrone Grid as the Worst Premier Skin, but they did. Now regardless of my ramblings, let's see how Spyro and Cynder battle Enchantress.**

June Moone: If you have a lair, run and hide.

Spyro: I think I can handle an old witch.

Enchantress: Try me, Mr. High-and-Mighty.

Spyro: Release June Moone, you monster!

Enchantress: I'll silence June's conscience soon enough.

Spyro: Not while I'm alive, Enchantress!

June Moone: If you can kill me, please do.

Spyro: There's a way to save you, June, and we'll find it.

Enchantress: The only thing you'll find is death and destruction, dragon.

Spyro: There's no drop of good in you, is there, Enchantress?

Enchantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked.

Spyro: Of that there's no doubt.

June Moone: Please, Spyro, don't let me die!

Spyro: I give my word you will survive, June.

Enchantress: As if your word means anything.

Spyro: Question, is your real name Winifred Sanderson?

Enchantress: Watch your tongue, mortal!

Spyro: You'd think a witch could take a joke.

June Moone: I can't help it, she has to be let out!

Spyro: Don't worry June, I'm ready for this.

Enchantress: For now, you're doomed.

Spyro: What kind of monster are you?!

Enchantress: I'm the monster that lurks under your bed.

Spyro: Weird, you don't look like an Ape.

June Moone: The best thing to do is run.

Spyro: "Retreat" isn't in my vocabulary.

Enchantress: It will be once I'm done.

Spyro: I'll send you back to Hell, Enchantress.

Enchantress: I quite enjoy it there actually.

Spyro: Definitely a Sanderson then.

June Moone: My Enchantress went toe-to-toe with Superman.

Spyro: So did I, and unlike her, I won.

Enchantress: Don't be so sure of yourself, Spyro.

Spyro: I'd advise you to surrender now.

Enchantress: I'd rather crucify you on the Source Wall.

Spyro: Not a chance, Enchantress.

June Moone: Fair warning: she's an evil hag.

Spyro: What's the difference between hags and witches anyways?

Enchantress: A hag is going to kill you, unlike a witch.

Spyro: I'll burn you, Enchantress.

Enchantress: I've walked in the molten deserts of Hell.

Spyro: This will be worse than hellfire.

June Moone: It's a full moon tonight.

Spyro: I take it that's a bad thing.

Enchantress: You have no idea, dragon.

Spyro: Vacate June's body now, demon!

Enchantress: I'll turn you into a birthday candle.

Spyro: You won't extinguish me, Enchantress.

June Moone: I've been holding back for too long

Spyro: Rest assured, I'm ready June.

Enchantress: My, my, aren't you precious?

Spyro: Shouldn't you be commanding flying monkeys?

Enchantress: You'll pay for that remark!

Spyro: I'll send you back over the rainbow.

June Moone: She's coming to harvest human souls!

Spyro: Whatever Enchantress can throw at me, I'm ready.

Enchantress: Your move, dragon.

Spyro: Prepare to burn, witch.

Enchantress: I'll turn you into a newt.

Spyro: I'll just get better.


	90. Cynder vs Enchantress

**Now Cynder steps up against the Enchantress. This should be interesting.**

June Moone: I need the JL Dark's help!

Cynder: Rest assured my comrades and I are on it.

Enchantress: You and your band of sorcerers are no match for me.

Cynder: Why have you returned, Enchantress?!

Enchantress: I'm here to birth a new age of dark magic.

Cynder: Not on my watch, hag.

June Moone: I'd rather forget the Squad.

Cynder: You and me both, but it's part of us now.

Enchantress: On that much, all three of us agree.

Cynder: We'll cure of this curse yet, June.

Enchantress: There is no cure for what I've got.

Cynder: I wasn't talking to you, Enchantress!

June Moone: Got a voice in your head too?

Cynder: Many, June. Many.

Enchantress: And they say I'm mad.

Cynder: You sought me out, Enchantress. Why?

Enchantress: Killing you will break June's heart.

Cynder: You try that and you're dead.

June Moone: Zatanna taught me to focus the powers.

Cynder: That's great! Let's see what you've got, June.

Enchantress: Magic far beyond yours.

Cynder: You won't survive this encounter, Enchantress

Enchantress: I beg to differ, hero.

Cynder: Prepare to die, demon.

June Moone: I can't help it, she has to be let out!

Cynder: Not where she can kill innocent people!

Enchantress: Since when has that been a problem for you?

Cynder: Don't you have enchanted roses to give to cursed princes?

Enchantress: I'll swallow your soul for that remark.

Cynder: Be my guest, if you dare.

June Moone: It's not rage. I'm possessed by a demon!

Cynder: I know. I'm here to exorcise her.

Enchantress: Don't listen to June, she's neurotic.

Cynder: What have you done to the rest of the JL Dark?!

Enchantress: Zatanna and her friends are in a shallow grave.

Cynder: You'll pay for that, Enchantress!

June Moone: Enchantress, Enchantress, Enchantress!

Cynder: I don't like where this is going.

Enchantress: Oh great, the one being I'm afraid of.

Cynder: Release June from your grasp, Enchantress!

Enchantress: June's body is mine, Cynder.

Cynder: Not for much longer.

June Moone: My name's June Moone.

Cynder: I've heard about you and your black magic problem.

Enchantress: The only problem here is you.

Cynder: You wanted to tell me something?

Enchantress: Eternal torment awaits you.

Cynder: Tell me something I don't know.

June Moone: She forces me to hurt other people.

Cynder: Say no more, June. I'll get rid of her.

Enchantress: Poor June has a victim complex

Cynder: I'm guessing your this world's Shadow Guardian.

Enchantress: I can teach you so much more than Shadow.

Cynder: I'm not sure I want to learn from you.

June Moone: She can smell death on you.

Cynder: I've come to terms with my past.

Enchantress: You haven't seen the scariest part yet.

Cynder: You honestly think you can control me?

Enchantress: Your dragon form will make a perfect vessel.

Cynder: Not on your afterlife, Enchantress.

 **And that concludes our month of Weak Links. Now as I said before, Enchantress is not a bad character, heck she ranks Number 6 on my Top 9 Injustice 2 DLC Characters list, she just pales against the rest of her Fighter Pack. Next month, for my birthday, I reveal the Best Characters of each Fighter Pack, which are coincidentally my Top 3 DLC Characters. So, who's the best of Fighter Pack 1? Tune in during April to find out!**


	91. Spyro vs Red Hood

**Welcome to April everybody! This month I count down my Top 3 Injustice 2 DLC Characters, and one comes from each Fighter Pack, so they're also the Strongest Character in each Fighter Pack. Today we do Fighter Pack 1, and the strongest character is my Number 3: Red Hood. The first character revealed comes in third overall. So let's get into this. Spyro is up, let's go!**

Red Hood: Now this is just bizarre.

Spyro: I get it entirely, Jason.

Red Hood: So I'm not going crazy?

Spyro: You must be the Red Hood.

Red Hood: Who's asking?

Spyro: A friend, I'd hope.

Red Hood: I promised Bruce I'd go easy on you.

Spyro: Don't insult me like that, Jason.

Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed.

Spyro: I thought you were dead!

Red Hood: Guess I got better.

Spyro: Lazarus Pits I'm guessing.

Red Hood: Last warning. Back off.

Spyro: "Retreat" isn't in my vocabulary.

Red Hood: My sentiments exactly.

Spyro: Your moral compass points straight to gray.

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't.

Spyro: Sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Red Hood: So you're part of Batman's new pack?

Spyro: The Bat and I aren't on good terms.

Red Hood: Glad to see I'm not alone there.

Spyro: Good to see your back, Boy Wonder.

Red Hood: Been a while since I was called that.

Spyro: Red Hood fits you better anyways.

Red Hood: I feel an urge to crush your dreams.

Spyro: Sounds like you gave up on yours.

Red Hood: Having died doesn't help that.

Spyro: You seem a lot more violent since last time we met.

Red Hood: I'm embracing my anti-hero status.

Spyro: Good for you, Jason.

Red Hood: Finally some big game!

Spyro: Flame and Deadshot would have a problem with you killing me.

Red Hood: Relax, they're just blanks.

Spyro: Tell Batman we're not scared of him.

Red Hood: Forget the Bat, fear me.

Spyro: Hard to do when we're allies.

Red Hood: Heard about your kids. Congrats.

Spyro: Thanks Jason, that means a lot.

Red Hood: We friends again, now?

Spyro: Are the firearm acrobatics necessary?

Red Hood: These guns aren't just for show.

Spyro: But flipping them around is.

Red Hood: Same team, Spyro!

Spyro: I know! I was trying to recruit you!

Red Hood: Well that makes a world of difference.

Spyro: Don't forget about the meeting, Jason.

Red Hood: Don't worry, I picked up the bagels an hour ago.

Spyro: Good. You know how I am hungry in the morning.

Red Hood: Ra's al Ghul saved my life.

Spyro: What's that got to do with anything?

Red Hood: Just figured you should know.

Spyro: You seem angrier than usual today, Jason.

Red Hood: Must be a resurrection thing.

Spyro: You know we're here for you if you need us.

Red Hood: Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls.

Spyro: So long as the cracking isn't instantly lethal.

Red Hood: Fair compromise.

Spyro: So what's it like to die?

Red Hood: Don't ask me, I did it wrong.

Spyro: Fair enough.


	92. Cynder vs Red Hood

**Now Cynder takes on Red Hood. This is going to be interesting.**

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Cynder: I see you got our invitation.

Red Hood: Why do you think I'm here?

Cynder: I take no responsibility for psychological damages.

Red Hood: Nothing you can do hasn't been done to me already.

Cynder: Forgot you've died once already.

Red Hood: Ready to duel with the devil?

Cynder: I was about to ask you the same question.

Red Hood: I like your feistiness.

Cynder: Our organization has a place for you, Jason Todd.

Red Hood: Where? Under your heel?

Cynder: No, at our side, in a safer world.

Red Hood: You don't mind guns, do you?

Cynder: Whatever tools you need to do the job.

Red Hood: I like what I'm hearing!

Cynder: You seem angrier than usual.

Red Hood: I've got a lot to be angry about.

Cynder: Talk it out or brawl it out?

Red Hood: You walk the gray line too, Cynder.

Cynder: Everyone I know does.

Red Hood: And that's why I like this team.

Cynder: I know how it feels to be seen as a monster, Jason.

Red Hood: Guess you would be the authority on that.

Cynder: And in that way we're kindred spirits.

Red Hood: Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls.

Cynder: Just try not to kill people instantly.

Red Hood: I know, aim for non-vital organs.

Cynder: You really don't get along with authority do you?

Red Hood: I go my own way.

Cynder: Admirable, Jason.

Red Hood: You might actually beat me, Cynder.

Cynder: You don't mean that I'm guessing.

Red Hood: Regardless, you're dead meat.

Cynder: How do you see through that mask?

Red Hood: Camera feed in the eye ports, why?

Cynder: The design just seemed impractical.

Red Hood: You're not that scary.

Cynder: I hope you mean that.

Red Hood: But your past is just sad.

Cynder: I'm glad we could work this out, Jason.

Red Hood: Someone seems desperate for approval.

Cynder: More like seeking redemption.

Red Hood: Leave this place or die.

Cynder: What kind of warrior are you?

Red Hood: Someone with nothing to lose.

Cynder: How are you still alive, clown?!

Red Hood: Wrong Red Hood, Cynder.

Cynder: Oh, sorry about the mix up Jason.

Red Hood: Finally some big game!

Cynder: I'm no beast to be hunted, Red Hood.

Red Hood: Just one bout is all I need.

Cynder: I'm not here to fight you, Jason.

Red Hood: What kind of peacenik talk is that?

Cynder: Just trying to avoid seriously harming you.

Red Hood: Ah, the smell of gunpowder.

Cynder: The scent nauseates me, personally.

Red Hood: Traumatic experience I'm guessing.

Cynder: There's no way you could have survived.

Red Hood: I make a habit of defying expectations.

Cynder: Just the kind of guy we're looking for.

 **And Red Hood is done! Now just like March, I'll be editing every two weeks. Expect Fighter Pack 2's representative on the 16th and Fighter Pack 3's on the 30th. With Number 3 being Fighter Pack 1's best, the other two must be numbers 1 and 2. But who is where? One more will be revealed in two weeks. Tune in then if you want to know that and the strongest of Fighter Pack 2!**


	93. Spyro vs Black Manta

**And we are back for the next entry in my Strongest Injustice 2 DLC Characters! Today, Fighter Pack 2's best offer. And he is my Number 2 DLC Character, Black Manta. No joke when I saw he was in this Fighter Pack, I was so excited to see him in action, and he didn't disappoint! So let's get into this. Spyro's up, 20 intros are ready, let's do this!**

Black Manta: Which hostile race are you?

Spyro: I'm here to help you, Manta.

Black Manta: Nice try, I'm not falling for that.

Spyro: I pity you, Black Manta.

Black Manta: Reptilian freak.

Spyro: No need to be rude!

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Spyro: I've taken down killers before.

Black Manta: Clearly you've never faced me.

Spyro: I've been looking for you, Black Manta.

Black Manta: Trying to bring me to justice?

Spyro: Seeking advice on stopping Aquaman.

Black Manta: I haven't killed someone all day.

Spyro: This death won't bring your father back, Manta.

Black Manta: Leave my father out of this!

Spyro: I like the suit, but what's with the helmet?

Black Manta: It's designed to make you a corpse.

Spyro: You really don't like me do you?

Black Manta: Great, now there's dragons in the mix.

Spyro: I'm not like anything you've faced, Manta.

Black Manta: I'll enjoy killing you monsters.

Spyro: You claim to seek justice for your father?

Black Manta: Justice isn't always kind.

Spyro: On that much we can agree.

Black Manta: Catching you was easy.

Spyro: Funny, I was about to say the same thing.

Black Manta: Smart aleck.

Spyro: Now I see the murderer you truly are, Manta!

Black Manta: I'll kill you and everyone you've ever loved.

Spyro: Stay away from my family!

Black Manta: Welcome, Spyro.

Spyro: I'm guessing you're looking for something.

Black Manta: No, someone.

Spyro: The Regime killed my son when they attacked Metropolis.

Black Manta: Then why seek me out?

Spyro: Aquaman killed him.

Black Manta: What the hell do you want?

Spyro: To propose an alliance.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.

Spyro: I take it you're a loner.

Black Manta: Easiest way to get things done.

Spyro: On some days, I agree with you.

Black Manta: How can you defend Aquaman?!

Spyro: You've got to learn to see things objectively, Manta.

Black Manta: Once my father's murder is avenged, I will.

Spyro: So what is your driving force, Manta?

Black Manta: Vengeance, against Atlantis.

Spyro: After the Regime, I'm no fan either.

Black Manta: You can't be serious.

Spyro: I've faced worse than you.

Black Manta: I fought the Crime Syndicate and won.

Spyro: What the heck is that on your head?!

Black Manta: It's a helmet, you idiot.

Spyro: A very odd one at that.

Black Manta: You know lightning and water don't mix.

Spyro: I've got more than lightning to offer.

Black Manta: Let's see if that keeps you alive.

Spyro: Why are you following me, Manta?!

Black Manta: I'm the predator, you're the prey.

Spyro: I won't be hunted so easily.


	94. Cynder vs Black Manta

**Now Cynder faces Black Manta. I expect this will be interesting.**

Black Manta: You're just a little fish in my pond.

Cynder: This fish bites back, Manta.

Black Manta: Let's see if that keeps you alive.

Cynder: I sense your troubled heart.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Cynder: Rest assured, you aren't alone.

Black Manta: You're messing with the wrong human.

Cynder: I'm not here to hunt you, Manta.

Black Manta: Too bad, you're being hunted now.

Cynder: You're an efficient killer.

Black Manta: One cut to the right vein is all I need.

Cynder: I know all the tricks, Manta.

Black Manta: I'm guessing you've seen a lot.

Cynder: We were both born of tragedy…

Black Manta: And we've both got the same dead eyes.

Cynder: I'm looking for Black Manta.

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill today.

Cynder: I'm harder to kill than you think.

Black Manta: I'll pay any price for vengeance.

Cynder: The price is always too high.

Black Manta: Have you no ambition?

Cynder: Stay away from my family, Manta.

Black Manta: Everyone has something to lose.

Cynder: Don't threaten me. You'll regret it.

Black Manta: Catching you was easy.

Cynder: Maybe I wanted to be caught?

Black Manta: Now this will be interesting.

Cynder: Who crafted your gear?

Black Manta: I made this, freak.

Cynder: I'd like to commission you then.

Black Manta: So you're an assassin turned hero?

Cynder: Try brainwashed puppet and you've got it.

Black Manta: What a waste of material.

Cynder: There's a place for you in our organization, Manta.

Black Manta: I don't socialize.

Cynder: Even sociopaths need an ally sometimes.

Black Manta: Together we could crush Atlantis.

Cynder: I'm looking to arrest Aquaman, not kill him!

Black Manta: You want him dead as much as I do, admit it.

Cynder: I look at you, and all the signs are familiar.

Black Manta: Then maybe you should avoid me.

Cynder: Not a chance, I'm here to help you.

Black Manta: Picking a fight?

Cynder: I could use some practice.

Black Manta: This just got a whole lot more interesting.

Cynder: You need to face justice for your crimes, Manta.

Black Manta: I'd rather kneel before Aquaman.

Cynder: So much for doing this the easy way.

Black Manta: You're just an exercise to me.

Cynder: I'm not as predictable as you'd think.

Black Manta: Then your head will make a fine trophy.

Cynder: I'm guessing you're here to kill me.

Black Manta: You'll live longer if you help me find Aquaman

Cynder: So you can kill us both?

Black Manta: What do you think you're doing?

Cynder: Trying to save your life, Manta.

Black Manta: Then help me get revenge on Aquaman.

Cynder: I pity you, Manta.

Black Manta: I don't need your pity.

Cynder: Just know, I'm available to talk if you need it.

 **And Black Manta is done. Tune in in two weeks to see who takes not only the title of Strongest Character in Fighter Pack 3, but my Number 1 DLC Character. Since the strongest in each Fighter Pack are my Top 3 overall, and Fighter Packs 1 and 2 have already claimed third and second spot respectively, Fighter Pack 3 has to contain Number 1. So to find out who takes the top spot, tune in on the 30th!**


	95. Spyro vs Atom

**And now, the moment I've been waiting for since I started this DLC section. My Number 1 DLC Character, and the Strongest Character in Fighter Pack 3. At long last, it is, The Atom! Now why did Atom outrank both Black Manta and Red Hood? Two reasons. One, he's much more optimistic than those two, and it's a breath of fresh air. And two, he's a complete nerd, as am I. Alright, let's not dally any longer. 20 dialogues up, Spyro's in the ring, let's do this!**

Atom: I could take you on a fantastic voyage.

Spyro: I'll have to pass. Shrinking gives me nausea.

Atom: Trust me, you get used to that after a while.

Spyro: So you can shrink between the barriers of universes?

Atom: Do I shrink, or does the Multiverse expand?

Spyro: My head hurts just thinking about it!

Atom: Dr. Palmer left me the belt, Spyro.

Spyro: He chose you to carry on the legacy.

Atom: A responsibility I'm willing to carry.

Spyro: So what's your thing again?

Atom: I shrink, but retain full strength and speed.

Spyro: Is that even possible?

Atom: Got any advice for an up and comer?

Spyro: Don't be afraid to take risks.

Atom: The cornerstone of science.

Spyro: How does that belt of yours work?

Atom: White Dwarf matter. Complicated stuff.

Spyro: I know that, I'm asking how that stays on your waist!

Atom: What could be more fun than studying physics?

Spyro: Looks like you've got something to teach.

Atom: Today's topic, ballistics.

Spyro: You ready for this, Ryan?

Atom: You'll never see me coming.

Spyro: Not sure, my vision's pretty good.

Atom: Dr. Palmer called you extremely brave.

Spyro: Thanks. Pity we never got to meet him.

Atom: I haven't been able to prove he's dead.

Spyro: You seem pretty straightforward a character.

Atom: Just a PhD candidate with a quantum bio-belt.

Spyro: Exactly. Straightforward.

Atom: That is one unique energy signature you've got.

Spyro: Is that a compliment?

Atom: Mind if I study it?

Spyro: So what's your thing again?

Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking mostly.

Spyro: I'm not even going to ask how that works.

Atom: I would be honored to study your powers.

Spyro: And I'd be honored to help science in any way I can.

Atom: Let the experiment commence!

Spyro: Are you sure you're up to this, Ryan?

Atom: I'm in this for the long haul.

Spyro: Alright then. I warned you.

Atom: A mind like yours should aim higher.

Spyro: That's why we're working together, Ryan.

Atom: Two minds are better than one after all.

Spyro: I saw your recent thesis.

Atom: Loved it? Hated it? Be honest.

Spyro: You're on the right track, I'm sure of it.

Atom: Fighting is easier if you know physics.

Spyro: You'll need thermodynamics, geology, and a bit more than that.

Atom: You people are just totally OP.

Spyro: I've taken down world destroying monsters.

Atom: I've danced on the head of a pin.

Spyro: Let's see how that factors into this.

Atom: I played your games every moment I had a break.

Spyro: Those games aren't always accurate to reality.

Atom: People always say, don't meet your heroes.

Spyro: Maybe it's time to let Ray Palmer stay dead.

Atom: You can't prove that. No one has.

Spyro: True. Forget I said anything.


	96. Cynder vs Atom

**Now Cynder steps up to take on The Atom. Let's see how this goes.**

Atom: Got any advice for an up and comer?

Cynder: Know when you've hit your limit. Don't let the job consume you.

Atom: So don't be Batman in other words.

Cynder: I take no responsibility for the psychological damages of this match.

Atom: My expert opinion is your exaggerating.

Cynder: Dare to test that hypothesis?

Atom: You act like you're somebody's servant.

Cynder: That part of my mind does come up now and again.

Atom: Now I wish I took those Psychology classes.

Cynder: Be warned, I take combat very seriously.

Atom: Are you saying this is going to hurt?

Cynder: Potentially, a lot.

Atom: Have I wandered onto a movie set?

Cynder: There's no CGI here, Ryan Choi.

Atom: Always a little nerve-wracking when a dragon knows your name.

Cynder: Do you trust me or not, Ryan?

Atom: There's just so much conflicting data.

Cynder: Hey I get it. I'm not entirely sure either.

Atom: You knew Ray Palmer. I'm looking for him.

Cynder: We weren't that close, Ryan.

Atom: Fair enough. I'm just being sure.

Cynder: For what reason have you come here?

Atom: I'm here in the name of science!

Cynder: What are you trying to study now?

Atom: I would be honored to study your powers.

Cynder: I warn you, things may get crazy in a hurry.

Atom: Care to prove that to me now?

Cynder: So you're Batman's newest pet project?

Atom: Bruce says I'm a member, not a sidekick.

Cynder: Word of advice, doubt everything Batman says.

Atom: Easy, I'm just a humble scientist.

Cynder: Okay then doctor, let's see what you can do.

Atom: I'm not a doctor yet, still a PhD candidate.

Cynder: Are you really sure you want to do this?

Atom: You'll never see me coming.

Cynder: Let's see if the confidence is well deserved.

Atom: Have you ever been swallowed alive?

Cynder: Only way to get destroy the Destroyer's heart. Why?

Atom: I have and it was fascinating.

Cynder: You are a very weird individual, Ryan Choi.

Atom: But I can still blind you with science.

Cynder: My point exactly.

Atom: Do you think I'll ever find Ray Palmer?

Cynder: Keep up hope, but don't let it cloud logic.

Atom: I get theoretical physics, but I don't get you.

Cynder: If you knew my past, you'd turn away, Ryan.

Atom: Ever thought about seeing a therapist?

Cynder: I did, it didn't help.

Atom: Cynder, care to go a few rounds?

Cynder: Always up for combat practice.

Atom: Let's do this then.

Cynder: So you've taken up the mantle of The Atom?

Atom: Ray Palmer believed I could handle it.

Cynder: You already honor his legacy.

Atom: I would be honored to study your powers

Cynder: Hope you've got a lot of notes ready, there's a lot.

Atom: You people are just totally OP.

Cynder: If you're composed of atoms, how can you go subatomic?

Atom: I'm developing a thesis on the topic.

Cynder: It makes my head spin just thinking about it!

 **And with that, I have to begrudgingly call The Atom wrapped up. So there you have it, April's updates are wrapped up, and you have my Top 3 Injustice 2 DLC Characters. You now know where the strongest and the weakest fall, but what about the rest? Tune in starting in May to find out. Next time, we finish Fighter Pack 1 off. So I will see you then, same time, same channel. See you in May!**


	97. Spyro vs Starfire

**Welcome to May, and into the Final Three Injustice 2 DLC Characters. These three characters were good enough to overcome the Weakest Links, but not enough to beat the Top 3. Today, the remainder of Fighter Pack 1 is up, and it's Starfire. She's not a bad character at all, in fact she is my Number 5 Injustice 2 DLC Character. So let's get into it, 20 intros, Spyro's up. Let's do this.**

Starfire: You remind me of Dick Grayson.

Spyro: I'm honored, Starfire.

Starfire: Please, call me Koriand'r.

Spyro: Glad to see you accepted our invitation.

Starfire: How do I know you're a worthy warrior?

Spyro: Allow me to show you.

Starfire: What is the nature of your violet power?

Spyro: Aether is kind of hard to explain.

Starfire: Guess we will learn together.

Spyro: So, you faced down Trigon and won?

Starfire: I will tell the story if you defeat me in battle.

Spyro: Looking forward to it either way.

Starfire: Every battle is an adventure.

Spyro: Interesting viewpoint.

Starfire: Some are more interesting than others.

Spyro: Let's hope the Phantom Zone hasn't dulled your reflexes.

Starfire: Once a Titan, Always a Titan.

Spyro: With Cyborg and Raven, that's debatable.

Starfire: You fought for the Regime.

Spyro: It was a mistake I dearly regret.

Starfire: You have yet to redeem yourself in my eyes.

Spyro: You show a fair façade.

Starfire: It belies a Tamaranian temper.

Spyro: Part of the reason we sought you out.

Starfire: Thunder does not frighten me.

Spyro: I've got more than Thunder to offer.

Starfire: Let us let our powers do the talking.

Spyro: I'm not afraid of fire.

Starfire: But you should fear Starfire.

Spyro: We'll see about that.

Starfire: Help me understand your fighting style.

Spyro: Melee and a bit of Elemental power.

Starfire: Simple, yet effective.

Spyro: Always good to see more superheroines in the mix.

Starfire: On this we could not agree more.

Spyro: Diversity is always a plus in my book.

Starfire: Greetings, Earth friend.

Spyro: You must be Starfire. Pleased to meet you.

Starfire: The feeling is mutual, Spyro.

Spyro: I understand you have some family issues.

Starfire: Komand'r betrayed me and all of Tamaran.

Spyro: Yikes. Makes Sparx and I look petty.

Starfire: Can you outrun a starburst?

Spyro: Your energy blasts? Not sure.

Starfire: You might want a head start then.

Spyro: Your abilities are fascinating.

Starfire: My power comes from the sun itself.

Spyro: And mine from my Ancestors.

Starfire: Ever had a really bad sunburn?

Spyro: I've stood in a volcano on the brink of explosion.

Starfire: You recovered well, I see.

Spyro: This war has taken a lot out of us.

Starfire: We've all had to make sacrifices.

Spyro: Now a better tomorrow is on the horizon. I hope.

Starfire: Stop babysitting me, Spyro.

Spyro: I can't help it, it's policy!

Starfire: Give up, or get lit up!

Spyro: You sure you want to do this, Starfire?

Starfire: After I win, you want to get pizza?

Spyro: Sounds good. I'm buying.


	98. Cynder vs Starfire

**Now Cynder steps up to Starfire. This should be interesting.**

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart

Cynder: I'm hiding nothing, Koriand'r.

Starfire: Let me help you, Cynder.

Cynder: You've lost so much, yet are still positive.

Starfire: I will not let despair dim my flames.

Cynder: I'm glad to know you, Starfire.

Starfire: Suppressing feelings is bad for your health.

Cynder: I know. I'm working on it.

Starfire: Progress is a long winding road.

Cynder: Unless you want psychological damages, I wouldn't fight me.

Starfire: Your concern is appreciated.

Cynder: I warned you.

Starfire: Grayson would have liked you.

Cynder: He did not die in vain, that is for sure.

Starfire: I still wish you could have met him.

Cynder: You would forgive even me?

Starfire: Love conquers hate, Cynder.

Cynder: If you knew my past, you might rethink that.

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Cynder: The result of exposure to the darkness

Starfire: Sounds fascinating and terrifying

Cynder: Your appearance is deceiving.

Starfire: It belies a Tamaranian temper.

Cynder: In that much, we're alike.

Starfire: On Tamaran, we share our emotions.

Cynder: It won't be much help, Starfire.

Starfire: Please, at least try.

Cynder: You said you had some counseling advice?

Starfire: My people do not hide our emotions.

Cynder: My despair isn't hidden, Starfire.

Starfire: You fought for the Regime.

Cynder: I know. Redemption comes hard.

Starfire: Especially from a princess of Tamaran.

Cynder: Can you still fight with the best of them?

Starfire: Once a Titan, Always a Titan.

Cynder: Exactly the answer I expected.

Starfire: Turn up the heat, Cynder.

Cynder: I'm not the one with fire, Koriand'r.

Starfire: I mean the thermostat, it's freezing in here.

Cynder: I'm sensing familial hostility.

Starfire: Komand'r betrayed me and all of Tamaran.

Cynder: Siblings can be the worst sometimes.

Starfire: I thought you would team up with me.

Cynder: I have to test you first. See if you're ready.

Starfire: Give up, or get lit up.

Cynder: So you accepted our invitation?

Starfire: How do I know you're a worthy warrior?

Cynder: You're about to find out.

Starfire: Ever had a really bad sunburn?

Cynder: Ever been shrouded by complete and total darkness?

Starfire: Let us let our powers do the talking then.

Cynder: Is it warm in here or is that just me.

Starfire: I cannot help the fire. It is part of me.

Cynder: I actually didn't notice until you said something.

Starfire: I'm done being friendly.

Cynder: And why's that, Koriand'r?

Starfire: I'll answer you the Tamaranian way.

Cynder: This match should be interesting.

Starfire: After I win, you want to get pizza?

Cynder: Sounds good to me.

 **And Starfire is done. Now for the editing schedule of May. Each character will have 12 days between them. Since Starfire is on today, May 3rd, you can expect the next updates on May 15th and May 27th. Things are slowly wrapping up, and the big Summer Updates are coming. Unfortunately though, I have a feeling this story is nearing it's end. But let's not think about that right now. For now, just worry about tuning back in on May 15th for the conclusion of Fighter Pack 2. See you then!**


	99. Spyro vs Raiden

**Alright, we are back to finish off Fighter Pack 2. And you probably already guessed it, today's fighter is Raiden. To be honest, under normal circumstances, he and Hellboy would be tied for the Worst DLC Character in Injustice 2. But some of his dialogues are actually pretty good, and without him Black Lightning wouldn't be in the game. And you know I love the Black Lightning Premier Skin. So Raiden ranks just above worst, at Number 8. Now let's not dally, Spyro's already waiting in the ring. The match is on!**

Raiden: Neither of us are from this Realm.

Spyro: What gave that away, thunder dunce?

Raiden: Watch your tongue, boy.

Spyro: You must be this Raiden Sub-Zero spoke of.

Raiden: I am he. Why do you ask?

Spyro: He asked me to beat the Jinsei out of you.

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's defense?

Spyro: I was defending this place long before you got here.

Raiden: Then honor me with your kombat.

Spyro: Another Thunder Guardian?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Spyro: Volteer's element with Cyril's attitude. Not a good combo.

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Spyro: I'm not one for making deals with gods or devils.

Raiden: Then you will face a formidable combatant.

Spyro: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?

Raiden: Only fools pose riddles to gods.

Spyro: Definitely not as smart as Volteer.

Raiden: I see now why that scourge Cynder recruits you.

Spyro: Stay away from Cynder, Raiden.

Raiden: The Black Dragon will not corrupt this realm.

Spyro: I can sense you are wounded somehow.

Raiden: Liu Kang's death haunts me still.

Spyro: Then why couldn't you let him rest in peace!?

Raiden: Do your realm's defenders have honor?

Spyro: More than you will ever know.

Raiden: First you will earn my respect.

Spyro: You'll pay for what you've done to my friends, Raiden.

Raiden: Why assume we must be enemies?

Spyro: You put Volteer in a coma!


	100. Cynder vs Raiden

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Raiden. Let's see if the Thunder God can outmatch the Terror of the Skies.**

Raiden: Not even the Elder Gods can rehabilitate you.

Cynder: Good thing it's not up to them.

Raiden: Let us see if you deserve it.

Cynder: What's with the Jingasa?

Raiden: Where I am from, this hat is common.

Cynder: You disgrace the samurai's garb Raiden.

Raiden: You have stolen Lightning from the Elder Gods.

Cynder: As well as Ice, Earth, and Fire. But I gave them back.

Raiden: Your ill-gotten gains will be returned.

Cynder: You view mortals as disposable?!

Raiden: Mortals exist to protect the Elder Gods.

Cynder: That explains what you did to Liu Kang.

Raiden: Yet another of Shinnok's minions.

Cynder: I have been liberated from darkness, Raiden.

Raiden: Who's incompetence led to this folly?

Cynder: You really think I'll be an easy match, don't you?

Raiden: Cretins like you fall easily.

Cynder: Watch who you're calling a cretin, Greased Lightning!

Raiden: Begone from this realm, beast.

Cynder: I'll have no problems killing you, thunder boy.

Raiden: To the Netherrealm with you!

Cynder: You're not so tough.

Raiden: I have defeated both kings and gods.

Cynder: Compared to Malefor, you're nothing.

Raiden: When we last met, I respected you.

Cynder: I was corrupted at the time, thunder dunce!

Raiden: Still you are in service of evil!

Cynder: Great. Another kombat-type threatening this world.

Raiden: I bring the Elder Gods' judgement upon this realm.

Cynder: Tell your Elder Gods they don't rule here!

 **And Raiden is done. 8 DLC Characters out of the way, and you already know who remains. The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The four of them will be enough to carry us into the Summer Updates. Now Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael stand in the way of my big summer project and the potential conclusion of this whole thing. So which Turtle steps up to the plate first? Find out on the 27th!**


	101. Spyro vs Michelangelo

**The time has come. Welcome to the TMNT Intro Dialogues! And you can probably guess their position in my Top 9. The only place left is Number 4. Nothing against them, but they couldn't beat Atom if they tried. Now to clarify things, there will be an order to this, and I chose the order they were revealed in their trailer. Which means Michelangelo will be first. But now I have something to tell all my readers. I have reviewed my contents thus far, and there is still something the characters are missing. That being intro animations! So expect them to be part of the big Summer update starting very soon. And there's one more thing. Since it's a holiday weekend for me, Memorial Day in the US, I'm going to do something huge. Expect one Ninja Turtle every day, with two today to make up for missing yesterday. So now, Spyro's in the ring, let's go!**

Michelangelo: Got a few rounds in you?

Spyro: Against you? This'll be easy.

Michelangelo: I wouldn't be too sure.

Spyro: You're late, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo: Less late, more like forgot about.

Spyro: And how did Splinter put up with this exactly?

Michelangelo: Somebody's about to get roasted.

Spyro: And it's not going to be me, shellhead.

Michelangelo: You're on.

Spyro: Okay, now I know I'm seeing things!

Michelangelo: Last I checked I'm real.

Spyro: Only one way to find out.

Michelangelo: What do you think of tuna and grape jelly pizza?

Spyro: That sounds disgusting!

Michelangelo: Don't knock it till you try it.

Spyro: You don't seem that tough.

Michelangelo: You'll be rage quitting in a heartbeat.

Spyro: No chance, Mikey.

Michelangelo: Give serious thought to just walking away, dude.

Spyro: If I walked away, Superman would still reign. No chance.

Michelangelo: Okay then, don't say I didn't warn you.

Spyro: About time you showed up.

Michelangelo: Dude, we could be gaming.

Spyro: No chance, we're supposed to be training.

Michelangelo: Let's skip this, I'm starving.

Spyro: This training session lasts an hour. You can wait.

Michelangelo: Nobody comes between me and pizza.

Spyro: You are not allowed to cook again, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo: Come on, that marshmallow squid pizza wasn't that bad.

Spyro: I had food poisoning for a week!

Michelangelo: You've got to play this new game, Spyro!

Spyro: I don't have thumbs. Remember?

Michelangelo: No need to worry, motion controls.

Spyro: Your fighting style is unique.

Michelangelo: I've got the whole ninja thing down.

Spyro: Since I know who you are, not quite.

Michelangelo: I paused my game for this?

Spyro: You need some fresh air, Mikey.

Michelangelo: And you need to see these graphics!

Spyro: Where did you learn to fight?

Michelangelo: Splinter trained us since we were hatchlings.

Spyro: Now I've got to meet this guy.

Michelangelo: Can you handle a nunchuk beatdown?

Spyro: I'm guessing that's what your weapons are called.

Michelangelo: You're going to wish you took me seriously.

Spyro: Hope you're ready to take on Brainiac.

Michelangelo: Seems like a really bad idea bro.

Spyro: Do you want your world to be collected?

Michelangelo: What the shell are you supposed to be?

Spyro: Never seen a dragon before?

Michelangelo: Of a different type, yes.

Spyro: Take back what you said about Cynder, Michelangelo!

Michelangelo: It was a joke, Spyro!

Spyro: Really? Seemed way to intentional to be humor!

Michelangelo: Now you look tough, amigo.

Spyro: Strength is more than physical, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo: No need to get philosophical.

Spyro: You act just like my brother.

Michelangelo: Got the shell to back that up?

Spyro: Yep, just like Sparx.


	102. Cynder vs Michelangelo

**Now Cynder takes on Michelangelo to conclude the first Ninja Turtle. Let's get to it!**

Michelangelo: Up next: Turtle Snoozer.

Cynder: You sound just like Sparx.

Michelangelo: Sounds like a funny guy.

Cynder: You really think this will be easy?

Michelangelo: You'll be rage quitting in a heartbeat.

Cynder: For some reason, I doubt that.

Michelangelo: I hear you have a seriously tragic past.

Cynder: Try being enslaved to a maniac for 13 years.

Michelangelo: That is like… creepy dark, dude.

Cynder: You seem ready to do battle.

Michelangelo: Major opponent, coming up!

Cynder: Are you describing yourself, or me?

Michelangelo: I'm young, but I'm no noob.

Cynder: Let's see if you're ready.

Michelangelo: Okay, you're actually scaring me.

Cynder: You really should never be let near a kitchen.

Michelangelo: Come on, that marshmallow squid pizza wasn't that bad!

Cynder: Half the team came down with food poisoning!

Michelangelo: Let's skip this, I'm starving.

Cynder: You don't know the meaning of starving!

Michelangelo: I take it you know too well.

Cynder: You lack experience.

Michelangelo: I've got the whole ninja thing covered.

Cynder: I doubt that very highly.

Michelangelo: Someone's about to get roasted.

Cynder: And someone else will get poisoned.

Michelangelo: Bring it on.

Cynder: I must be seeing things now.

Michelangelo: Nope, I'm the real deal.

Cynder: Good, I thought I was going crazy.

Michelangelo: I paused my game for this?

Cynder: Great. I'm fighting a child.

Michelangelo: Well this just got interesting.

Cynder: War isn't a game, Michelangelo.

Michelangelo: Got the shell to back that up?

Cynder: Try 17 different ways to fillet you.

Michelangelo: You've got to try this new game, Cynder.

Cynder: I can't use the controller. Remember?

Michelangelo: Right, no thumbs.

Cynder: You don't seem that tough.

Michelangelo: You're just going to end up shell-shocked.

Cynder: And you'll be psychologically traumatized.

Michelangelo: Now you're worth getting off the couch for.

Cynder: They set me up against a child. Unbelievable.

Michelangelo: You're going to wish you took me seriously.

Cynder: Don't think I don't know what you've said about me.

Michelangelo: Call them like I see them, bro.

Cynder: I am NOT that monster anymore!

Michelangelo: Yep, you're fighting a turtle.

Cynder: Good, I thought I was going crazy.

Michelangelo: From what I know, you're fine.

Cynder: Why have you sought me out?

Michelangelo: A ninja turtle needs to kick your butt.

Cynder: Foolish child.

Michelangelo: Give serious thought to walking away, dude.

Cynder: Once you give serious thought to acting your age.

Michelangelo: That's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle!

Cynder: You fight with more honor than many I know.

Michelangelo: And you've redeemed yourself in my eyes.

Cynder: Doesn't mean I'm not going to kick your butt.

 **And Michelangelo is finished! Three turtles to go in my Memorial Day special. Who's next? You'll see later today!**


	103. Spyro vs Donatello

**This is Part 2 of the Memorial Day special, our second Ninja Turtle, and next up is… Donatello! This will be the final one of the day, as the last two will debut tomorrow and on Monday respectively. Let's not wait any longer then! Spyro's in the ring, let's go!**

Donatello: Now this is what I call research.

Spyro: A shinobi and a scholar? This will be interesting.

Donatello: I couldn't agree more.

Spyro: Okay, now I'm seeing things.

Donatello: Or maybe you're sleeping off a pizza coma?

Spyro: I've never had pizza in my life!

Donatello: The name's Donatello, who are you?

Spyro: Name's Spyro, pleased to meet you.

Donatello: Let's see what you can do.

Spyro: You seem wise, Donatello.

Donatello: Yeah, I could teach you a few things.

Spyro: Okay, you've got my attention.

Donatello: Not liking my odds here.

Spyro: What gives you that impression, Donnie?

Donatello: Your power is off the charts!

Spyro: You're the techie, but can you fight?

Donatello: Dude, I won't even need gadgets.

Spyro: Let's see about that then.

Donatello: My new bo staff has an Nth Metal core.

Spyro: Careful it doesn't float away.

Donatello: Very funny.

Spyro: So purple means wisdom in your realm?

Donatello: I guess you could say that. Thanks

Spyro: Couldn't think of anyone better to see it on.

Donatello: Think you could take down the Foot Clan?

Spyro: If I could beat Malefor with help, I think I could handle some ninjas.

Donatello: At least you're not a braggart.

Spyro: Now this bout will be interesting.

Donatello: If we're lucky, we'll both learn something.

Spyro: I like your attitude.

Donatello: How are you engineering a win?

Spyro: I've got four elements just waiting for some practice.

Donatello: Now this I have to see.

Spyro: Bo staff? Interesting choice of weapon.

Donatello: Simplicity equals versatility.

Spyro: Well said, Donatello.

Donatello: I learn something from every fight.

Spyro: In that much, we're all alike.

Donatello: Fair point, Spyro.

Spyro: I'm still not sure you'll last very long.

Donatello: Your math's not adding up.

Spyro: Not surprising. Math was never my strong suit.

Donatello: I have a theory as to why you fight.

Spyro: Like you, I go where injustice reigns, and dethrone it.

Donatello: And that just proved me right.

Spyro: Why have you sought us out?

Donatello: I've got to see your powers in action.

Spyro: Happy to oblige.

Donatello: I've already figured this fight out.

Spyro: There are many endings to any battle. You've only found one.

Donatello: Seriously miscalculated that then.

Spyro: You are aware of the experience differential here, correct?

Donatello: I'm not blind to the probabilities.

Spyro: Alright then, let's do this.

Donatello: If you ran the numbers, you'd walk away.

Spyro: Never tell me the odds.

Donatello: Will do, Han Solo.

Spyro: You think you can beat me, turtle?

Donatello: Unlike coding, this'll be easy.

Spyro: Let's see how this ends up for you.


	104. Cynder vs Donatello

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Donatello, and conclude Day 1 of the Memorial Day special. Let's go!**

Donatello: I've got a theory as to why you fight.

Cynder: Redemption is hard to come by, but worth the risk.

Donatello: And that just proved it.

Cynder: This fight should be rather easy.

Donatello: Haven't studied turtles, have you.

Cynder: Your soft spot is staring me in the face.

Donatello: The goddess of war against a ninja turtle?

Cynder: You have me confused with someone else.

Donatello: But you're more deserving of the title.

Cynder: These braces aren't a fashion statement.

Donatello: Got any facts to back that up?

Cynder: Let me clear up the story.

Donatello: I'm not liking my odds on this one.

Cynder: Don't lose confidence in yourself, Donnie.

Donatello: Thanks for the confidence boost.

Cynder: I hear your fascinated by our abilities.

Donatello: Sounds like it's experiment time.

Cynder: Hope you don't mind being the guinea pig.

Donatello: Name's Donatello, who are you?

Cynder: My name is Cynder. Former Terror of the Skies.

Donatello: I thought I'd seen you before.

Cynder: You may want to rethink this fight.

Donatello: The only way to win is not to play.

Cynder: Seems like a philosophy of ignorance.

Donatello: You're clinically proven to have PTSD.

Cynder: Since when were you a doctor?

Donatello: I can tell the symptoms, but don't take my word for it.

Cynder: This fight should be easy.

Donatello: That's some seriously wishful thinking.

Cynder: We'll see about that.

Donatello: I learn something from every fight.

Cynder: So does everyone else.

Donatello: Today, it's whether you bleed.

Cynder: You really don't want to know my past.

Donatello: Good luck proving that theory.

Cynder: I take no responsibility for psychological damages.

Donatello: We could end this without a fight.

Cynder: What better way to study what we can do than up close?

Donatello: Alright, you've convinced me.

Cynder: Evil is a universal constant.

Donatello: My research supports that conclusion.

Cynder: But thankfully, so is resistance to it.

Donatello: Your power is off the charts!

Cynder: Let me guess, you want to study them.

Donatello: Guessing I'm not the first scientist to ask.

Cynder: So what do you do again?

Donatello: It's mostly hard work and book smarts.

Cynder: There are more forms of intelligence that are useful.

Donatello: I've already figured this fight out.

Cynder: I'm not as predictable as you'd suspect.

Donatello: Seriously miscalculated that one.

Cynder: Am I going mad?

Donatello: Seeing is believing, Cynder.

Cynder: Not always.

Donatello: The actions you've taken prove you a hero in my book.

Cynder: Even after all I've done? How?

Donatello: Because heroes aren't afraid to take risks.

Cynder: You realize your chance of victory is low

Donatello: I'm not blind to the probabilities.

Cynder: I like your attitude. Let's do this.

 **And Donatello is done. Only two Turtles remain! Tomorrow, the next Ninja Turtle goes up, and on Memorial Day, the final one. To see who is next, tune back in tomorrow. Same time… same channel!**


	105. Spyro vs Leonardo

**This is Part 3 of the Memorial Day special, on Day 2. Today's Ninja Turtle is… Leonardo! To be honest, out of the four of them, he has to be my favorite. So, let's get going. Spyro's in the ring, let's do this!**

Leonardo: This fight has got me a little nervous.

Spyro: Why's that, Leo?

Leonardo: You did pull a planet back together, dude.

Spyro: I'm guessing you're not from this world either.

Leonardo: Just as much of a tourist as you are, dude.

Spyro: Sounds like we may become fast friends.

Leonardo: I'm hallucinating you, aren't I?

Spyro: I was thinking the same thing.

Leonardo: Got to lay off Mikey's garlic fudge pizza.

Spyro: Okay, this is kind of ridiculous.

Leonardo: Think you're too big to take down?

Spyro: Far from it, Leonardo.

Leonardo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Spyro: I'm guessing you're Leonardo.

Leonard: You were expecting me then.

Spyro: Am I going crazy?

Leonardo: Won't know till you fight me, dude.

Spyro: Nope, I'm still sane.

Leonardo: I fight evil on every earth.

Spyro: In that much, we're alike.

Leonardo: Glad to see we're not alone.

Spyro: You ready for a match, Leo?

Leonardo: The opportunity humbles me, Spyro.

Spyro: Feeling's mutual.

Leonardo: I've been looking forward to this.

Spyro: Let's see if you can stack up.

Leonardo: Ready for a lesson in turtle power?

Spyro: You're probably the most interesting opponent I've had.

Leonardo: You won't flip this turtle on his shell.

Spyro: Not planned, because that would kill you.

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Spyro: I'm not too sure. Let's see what it can do.

Leonardo: Gladly.

Spyro: Where did you come from?

Leonardo: The New York of a different earth. Why?

Spyro: Where the heck is New York?!

Leonardo: This may be my toughest fight yet.

Spyro: Be warned, I'm tougher than I look.

Leonardo: Let's see what you've got.

Spyro: I'm fighting a teenaged mutant ninja turtle now?

Leonardo: Fight me, you fight all of us.

Spyro: Okay then, let's see what you can do.

Leonardo: You're picking on the wrong turtle.

Spyro: I'm not intending to pick on anyone.

Leonardo: Well then, let's do this.

Spyro: So what's your motive again?

Leonardo: Just trying to get my bros and I back home.

Spyro: Working with family? Sounds frustrating.

Leonardo: Should've left my bros alone.

Spyro: Michelangelo shouldn't have messed with Cynder.

Leonardo: I'm sensing romantic tension there.

Spyro: I really don't want to fight a friend, Leonardo.

Leonardo: Better me than a bunch of mousers.

Spyro: A bunch of what?

Leonardo: With every fight I'm a better ninja.

Spyro: Every experience is an opportunity to better oneself.

Leonardo: This got philosophical in a hurry.

Spyro: I take it you're here to help us out?

Leonardo: Master Splinter told me everything.

Spyro: Alright then, let's see if you're up to the task.


	106. Cynder vs Leonardo

**Now Cynder takes on Leonardo. Now this will be interesting.**

Leonardo: I want to study combat with the best.

Cynder: I'm honored you think I fit that criteria.

Leonardo: There's not a warrior alive who doesn't know you.

Cynder: You seem like a true warrior.

Leonardo: I'll earn your respect.

Cynder: Easier said than done.

Leonardo: I'm fully trained for this fight.

Cynder: You'll find I'm more unpredictable than legends entail.

Leonardo: Let's see where legend ends, and fact begins.

Cynder: You need to keep Michelangelo in line, Leo.

Leonardo: He really is getting a mouth like Raph.

Cynder: Maybe he should be suspended until his attitude improves.

Leonardo: I fight evil on every earth.

Cynder: At least we're not alone.

Leonardo: Always good to have allies.

Cynder: You think you're up to this?

Leonardo: I'm more than ready.

Cynder: Let's see if that's true.

Leonardo: Not another step.

Cynder: You'll find my will is indominable.

Leonardo: As are my shell and my steel.

Cynder: You seem an adequate warrior.

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Cynder: Don't be to sure of yourself, ninja.

Leonardo: This fight's got me a little nervous.

Cynder: There's nothing to be scared of, Leonardo.

Leonardo: Thanks for the confidence boost.

Cynder: You seem interesting.

Leonardo: Name's Leonardo, Ninja Turtle.

Cynder: That is single handedly the weirdest thing I've heard today.

Leonardo: Fighting you will be educational.

Cynder: Well then, class is in session.

Leonardo: Looks like we're all going to learn something.

Cynder: Be warned, I'm not as predictable as I seem.

Leonardo: My training will see me through

Cynder: No amount of training can prepare you for what's to come.

Leonardo: I'm hallucinating you, aren't I?

Cynder: Nope, I'm the real deal.

Leonardo: I've got to lay off Mikey's garlic fudge pizza.

Cynder: This bout should prove interesting.

Leonardo: Think you're too big to take down?

Cynder: Far from it, Leonardo.

Leonardo: You're picking on the wrong turtle.

Cynder: Blue mask, pair of katanas, I'm facing the right one.

Leonardo: Knew I should have brought my manriki-gusari.

Cynder: Another challenger comes my way.

Leonardo: You won't flip this turtle on his shell.

Cynder: Let's see if you're a real warrior.

Leonardo: Your quest for redemption is legendary.

Cynder: I do what I must to rectify my past.

Leonardo: You've redeemed yourself in my book.

Cynder: Now where did you come from?

Leonardo: The New York of a different earth. Why?

Cynder: Certainly clarifies the pizza obsession.

Leonardo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Cynder: Hope he didn't send you to your grave.

Leonardo: Now that's dark.

Cynder: If you knew my dark past, you'd be running.

Leonardo: Master Splinter's told me everything.

Cynder: Glad to see you two can trust me.

 **And Leonardo is done! Now tomorrow, on Memorial Day, I will conclude with the final turtle, Raphael. After that, in June, the big Summer Project begins. And you know part of it will be intro animations for Spyro and Cynder. But there is more than that. I won't tell what, you'll find out in June. But in the meantime, tune back in tomorrow for the final character on the Injustice 2 Roster, same time… same channel!**


	107. Spyro vs Raphael

**This is it. The last of the official Injustice 2 Roster. Raphael will end the characters we absolutely needed to do, the Memorial Day special, and the meat of the story. Of course, there is still my big Summer Project, which I will reveal at the end of the intros. Sadly, we will be concluding this story this summer. But for now, let us enjoy what is left, and see how Spyro and Cynder deal with Raphael. Spyro's up, let's do this.**

Raphael: Better run while you can dude.

Spyro: Retreat isn't in my vocabulary.

Raphael: You're just asking to get hurt.

Spyro: You radiate more anger than Atrocitus.

Raphael: I get angry, so what?

Spyro: Rage is a burden on the soul.

Raphael: I was just looking for a fight!

Spyro: Don't think trash talk will save you.

Raphael: The trash talk won't stop flowing dude.

Spyro: What is it you do again?

Raphael: I run a delivery service. For pain.

Spyro: You've got issues, don't you?

Raphael: Test your might against mine?

Spyro: I've bested Malefor, who was pretty much a god.

Raphael: Gods have nothing on New Yorkers.

Spyro: I can sense your conflicting emotions.

Raphael: I'm complicated, okay? Lay off.

Spyro: Definitely a teenager.

Raphael: Turtle style beats your style.

Spyro: Can your style manipulate elemental energy?

Raphael: No, but it can knock out all your teeth.

Spyro: Another hot-tempered brawler.

Raphael: See, I think you're just scared of me.

Spyro: Why would I be scared of a terrapin?

Raphael: I'm a lean, green, fighting machine.

Spyro: That attitude may end you.

Raphael: And I think you've lost your mind.

Spyro: What kind of warrior are you?

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of Turtle-Strong Style.

Spyro: Never heard of that one.

Raphael: What's it you wanted to teach me?

Spyro: To control your rage.

Raphael: Says you and everyone in the Sewer Lair.

Spyro: I sense great potential within you.

Raphael: You wouldn't last a New York minute.

Spyro: Clouded by rage, but it's there.

Raphael: Ever try smackdown by Raphael?

Spyro: What's that supposed to be? Your cologne?

Raphael: Allow me to demonstrate.

Spyro: You skipped training a lot, I hear.

Raphael; I should be out there, cracking heads.

Spyro: You sure you're not with the Regime?

Raphael: Got some convoluted plan to beat me?

Spyro: One round to learn your strategy, one to defeat you.

Raphael: Wishful thinking.

Spyro: You must be Raphael.

Raphael: Splinter says you've got something to teach me?

Spyro: Two words: Anger Management.

Raphael: You must be some version of Superman.

Spyro: Do I look like I wear a cape regularly?

Raphael: I said some version for a reason.

Spyro: You act and fight like a child.

Raphael: I'm grown up enough to take you down.

Spyro: For some reason, I'm not sure.

Raphael: New York pizza's the best, am I right?

Spyro: I prefer Chicago style personally.

Raphael: Deep-dish? You're crazy.

Spyro: You ready for this, Raph?

Raphael: Your head will crack before my shell does.

Spyro: Bring it on.


	108. Cynder vs Raphael

**And this is the moment we've been working towards for nearly a year. This is the last chapter of Injustice 2 characters. The next update will be the big Summer Project, which will be explained at the end of this chapter. So let's not waste time. Cynder is up to finish off Raphael's dialogues. Let's go.**

Raphael: You're heading for beatdown city.

Cynder: I'm tougher than I look Raphael.

Raphael: Sure, and I'm a Renaissance artist.

Cynder: I can sense your troubled soul.

Raphael: I'm complicated okay? Lay off.

Cynder: Trust me Raphael, I know the feeling.

Raphael: Now you deserve a traumatic bruising.

Cynder: Nothing you can do hasn't been done to me already.

Raphael: Wow, that's dark. Even for me.

Cynder: You look tough, but deep down you're insecure.

Raphael: Want a sai in the eye, wise guy?

Cynder: I get the feeling, Raphael.

Raphael: New York pizza beats Gotham pizza.

Cynder: Personally I prefer Naples style.

Raphael: You must be out of your mind.

Cynder: You really think this fight will be easy?

Raphael: Let's just see who taps first.

Cynder: Spoilers, it'll be you.

Raphael: Ever try smackdown by Raphael?

Cynder: Ever try suffocating darkness by Cynder?

Raphael: Let's take this to the streets.

Cynder: I'm not that easy to impress.

Raphael: Neither are the ninja turtles.

Cynder: Let's see who's got stricter standards.

Raphael: Why so bright-eyed, princess?

Cynder: I can sense we have similar histories.

Raphael: I highly doubt that one.

Cynder: Finally, I've found you.

Raphael: Picking fights with me is a bad idea.

Cynder: I'm just here to vent some aggression.

Raphael: Finally, a five-star fight.

Cynder: You'll be seeing more than five when I'm done.

Raphael: I've been looking forward to this!

Cynder: Atrocitus really has his eye on you, Raphael.

Raphael: Relax. I'm not that angry.

Cynder: Just letting you know.

Raphael: Turtle style beats your style.

Cynder: Highly debatable.

Raphael: That's what Krang said too.

Cynder: I can sense a wounded heart.

Raphael: This isn't about heart, it's about skill.

Cynder: The latter is worthless without the former.

Raphael: Better run while you can, dude.

Cynder: That'd be a dishonor. For you.

Raphael: It's on now, princess.

Cynder: You're not that tough.

Raphael: Says the lady about to be a living punching bag.

Cynder: Unlike a punching bag, I hit back.

Raphael: What's it you wanted to teach me?

Cynder: That you need to improve your style.

Raphael: Alright then, game on.

Cynder: So what's it you do again?

Raphael: I run a delivery service. For pain.

Cynder: I think we were in the same business.

Raphael: I get the struggle to be seen as a hero.

Cynder: And I can see the struggle of being that angry, at anyone.

Raphael: Glad to see we understand each other.

Cynder: This should be quick.

Raphael: You won't last a New York minute.

Cynder: Alright then. Cowabunga.

 **And sadly, this is the end of the main story. But the story is not finished yet! There is still the Summer Project. And as previously stated, part of it is intro animations for Spyro and Cynder. But there's more. The two of them will be getting intros against each other, mirror match intros, and dialogues with everyone else in the description of the story! For this update, I plan to update 4 times a month, and part of that involves merging the Guardians into one chapter for all four because I can't do this TMNT thing again, and then take August off from intros to prepare for this story's sort of successor, the Overwatch interaction series I've started already. Now considering this goes up on Memorial Day, I would like to send out a thank you to all the troops out there fighting to keep us safe, and to all the veterans reading this. Thank you all for your service. Now, the Summer Project commences next month, so I will see you back here then! Same time, same channel!**


	109. Spyro vs Spyro

**Hello everyone! Welcome to, sadly, the last few chapters of the Injustice 2 Intros series. This week, we will be doing Mirror Matches for Spyro and Cynder, as well as providing their Entrance animations and Victory poses as I had completely forgotten about them until being reminded unintentionally by a user named Yami Null after he made them for his characters. Also, to avoid extra repetitive dialogue, the Mirror Matches will only be 10 intros each. So, without further ado, let's get this meta duo of chapters out of the way. Both Spyros are in the ring. Let's do this.**

Entrance 1: (If Spyro speaks second) Spyro appears gliding across the skies, spots his target, then flies in, rolling into a fireball, and causing an explosion as he lands, revealing himself ready for battle. He then brushes ash off his shoulder as he talks to his opponent.

Entrance 2: (If Spyro speaks first) Spyro calmly glides down from the skies, speaking to his opponent as he suspends himself in midair. After they speak their line, Spyro lands and walks forward slightly, with small flames exiting the sides of his mouth as he does so, to speak his line.

Spyro: Who are you?!

Spyro: I'm you, only stronger

Spyro: I don't like the sound of that.

Spyro: There's two of us now?

Spyro: The Multiverse is madness.

Spyro: Trust me, I get it.

Spyro: On my world, the Regime still reigns supreme.

Spyro: On mine, Cynder and I reign over all.

Spyro: Never thought I'd have to depose myself.

Spyro: Your Sparx just as annoying?

Spyro: Your Cynder just as beautiful?

Spyro: That answers my question.

Spyro: Brainiac pull you over too?

Spyro: Brainiac? I was zapped here by Ripto!

Spyro: Who?

Spyro: Skylands just as chaotic where you're from?

Spyro: Sky-where?

Spyro: I hate the Multiverse.

Spyro: If you're me, tell me something only I would know.

Spyro: You blew three walls off the house by sneezing when you were five.

Spyro: Okay, this just got weird.

Spyro: What happened to you?!

Spyro: I saw Malefor was right.

Spyro: You won't "cleanse" this realm!

Spyro: You look like Malefor.

Spyro: And you look weak.

Spyro: Watch your tongue, me.

Spyro: Is this another Chronicler dream?

Spyro: I was just about to ask you the same question.

Spyro: This is getting way to crazy for me.

Victory Animation: Spyro looks towards the camera and braces himself for recoil before unleashing a blaze of fire towards the camera.


	110. Cynder vs Cynder

**Now Cynder steps up to battle herself. Now this will be interesting.**

Entrance 1: (If Cynder speaks second) A sinister shadow appears over the battlefield. Soon, we see it's owner as Cynder glides onto the scene, holding herself aloft with the Wind element as her opponent speaks to her. Cynder conjures the Wind into a small sphere as she replies, crushing it when she descends after speaking.

Entrance 2: (If Cynder speaks first) Cynder calmly and collectedly walks up to the battlefield with no signs of hesitation, mirroring her entrance into Felmuth Arena, as she speaks to her opponent. After her opponent speaks, she replies with a quick flare of the wings and a look of angered determination, claws at the ready.

Cynder: What are you doing here?

Cynder: I will bring about the Dark Master's return.

Cynder: Not on your life, me.

Cynder: I've heard of inner demons, but this is ridiculous.

Cynder: We both know we've got plenty of those.

Cynder: So which is the Terror of the Skies?

Cynder: Is your world still plagued by the Regime?

Cynder: No, we _are_ the Regime.

Cynder: Time to depose myself then.

Cynder: Malefor gave us a home, a purpose!

Cynder: He enslaved us!

Cynder: Clearly our viewpoint differs.

Cynder: Please tell me this is a nightmare.

Cynder: You're awake, I'm just from another earth.

Cynder: I hate the Multiverse.

Cynder: Tell me something only I would know.

Cynder: You know that's not the way we work.

Cynder: Alright, you're genuine.

Cynder: The Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: The Former Queen of Conquer.

Cynder: Okay, now you're going to your grave.

Cynder: Is Sparx still annoying on your world?

Cynder: Were we both tortured and corrupted for 12 years?

Cynder: Of course _that's_ a multiversal constant.

Cynder: Did you run from the Temple too?

Cynder: I got launched here from Skylands when the Core of Light exploded.

Cynder: Sky-where? Core of What? Who are you?!

Cynder: There's two of me now?

Cynder: No, you're having a nightmare, and I'm your inner demons.

Cynder: Maybe defeating you will wake me up.

Victory Animation: Cynder starts away from the camera, gets a running start, and then flips into the air, with the ending being on such a stance where her wings are flared, she's looking left towards the camera, and her tail blade is at where the cameraman's throat would be.

 **And the Mirror Matches are done! Now for some schedule clarifications, there will be four edits this and next month rather than the usual three. This way I can take most of August off before taking up the Overwatch interactions full time. Next week, another Spyro character is up. So who will it be? Tune back in to find out!**


	111. Spyro vs Ember

**Hello everyone! We are back for another Injustice 2 Intro set! Today, prepare to see things through rose-tinted glasses, as Ember steps into the arena. This should be fairly interesting. Spyro's up, let's go.**

Intro 1: (If Ember speaks second) Ember skips onto the stage with joy in her demeanor, especially as she's humming the tune of the Bridal Chorus before stopping to hear her opponent speak. As she says her line, Ember actually conjures a heart made of fire before extinguishing it and getting deadly serious.

Intro 2: (If Ember speaks first) As her opponent walks in, Ember appears to be gathering flowers into a mock bridal bouquet before speaking her line. After her opponent speaks, Ember torches the bouquet as she again becomes deadly serious before throwing the smoldering remains behind her as the fight begins.

Ember: Here comes the bride…

Spyro: Ember, we've been over this.

Ember: Just joking around with you, Spyro.

Spyro: Ember, you've got to stop sending me love letters.

Ember: Those were letters of congratulations for your engagement.

Spyro: They still violate the restraining order!

Ember: Should I put you down for chicken or fish?

Spyro: For what?

Ember: For Flame and I's wedding, silly!

Spyro: Are you feeling any better, Ember?

Ember: Neck hurts a little bit, but I'll be fine.

Spyro: That's a relief.

Ember: I'll admit the stalking was a little much.

Spyro: A little? There were cameras all over my apartment!

Ember: I only put in one! Batman put in the rest, I'm sure.

Spyro: How did you know Lex's suit didn't have adequate heat protection?

Ember: I'm Air Force, I know these things.

Spyro: Wow. I did not know that about you.

Ember: So, up for a sparring match?

Spyro: You seem off, Ember. What's up?

Ember: Need to vent some frustrations.

Spyro: So, you and Flame are tying the knot?

Ember: Don't act so jealous, Spyro.

Spyro: Jealous? I'm happy for you two!

Ember: So, you and Cynder are tying the knot?

Spyro: Now you're just taking my lines!

Ember: Congrats regardless.

Spyro: You show impressive control over Fire.

Ember: Helps I was self-taught by a campfire.

Spyro: Seriously? How did I not know that about you?


	112. Cynder vs Ember

**Now Cynder steps up to battle Ember. I'm guessing this won't end well.**

Ember: So, you're the one who stole Spyro's heart.

Cynder: And you're the fan-girl stalker, I assume.

Ember: Hey, I gave that up ages ago!

Cynder: I heard about everything. Are you okay?

Ember: Just a bit of neck pain. I'll recover.

Cynder: Just know I'm here to talk if you need it.

Ember: I heard about your engagement to Spyro. Congrats!

Cynder: Before you ask, you and Flame are invited.

Ember: Thanks, Cynder! You can put me down for fish.

Cynder: You know you're not supposed to be here.

Ember: The terms say within 500 feet of _Spyro_ , not you.

Cynder: Legal loopholes be darned.

Ember: You beat Wonder Woman?! That's awesome!

Cynder: You did it first, and unarmed.

Ember: A little determination goes a long way.

Cynder: So you're this Ember that Spyro's told me about.

Ember: I'm guessing he told you about my old crush on him.

Cynder: You were a child, hero-worship gets us all.

Ember: If it isn't the Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: Sorry, who are you again?

Ember: You killed my mother, prepare to die.

Cynder: I heard about you and Flame. Congrats.

Ember: Thanks, Cynder. That means a lot.

Cynder: You finally found someone who loves you for you.

Ember: I know we've had our differences in the past, Cynder.

Cynder: That's an understatement.

Ember: But let it be known, I hold nothing but respect for you.

Cynder: You said you wanted to talk with me?

Ember: About you and Spyro potentially sharing a wedding date with us.

Cynder: No chance.

Victory Animation: Ember summons all her concentration, and just as the animation ends, released a heart shaped frame of fire

 **And that's all for Ember! Next week, another new character enters the ring. But know this, the connection is very obvious between this next character and one of the previous ones. To find out for sure, tune in next week! Same time… same channel!**


	113. Spyro vs Flame

**It's time for another set of Injustice 2 Intros! Now I did say last time that the next character would have links to previous ones. And I wasn't wrong. Today's challenger is… Flame! After Ember, you all saw this one coming. Anyways, I'm not going to dally any longer, let's get on with this!**

Intro 1: (If Flame speaks second) Flame walks into the arena, leaving the ground scorched as he calmly walks on and hears his opponent speak. As he replies, Flame cracks his neck and steps forward slightly, prepared for a brawl.

Intro 2: (If Flame speaks first) A cloud of smoke appears over one side of the arena as Flame walks through it, ash falling off his shoulders as he speaks his piece. Once the opponent is done, Flame holds up a combat ready claw and ignites it to a glowing point as he speaks to his opponent.

Flame: It's an honor to fight alongside you, Spyro.

Spyro: The feeling is mutual, Flame.

Flame: Thanks.

Spyro: So you're Ignitus' apprentice now?

Flame: I was honored to be considered.

Spyro: At least your modest about it.

Flame: I heard about you and Cynder. Congrats!

Spyro: And the same to you and Ember.

Flame: It's a jolly time for all!

Spyro: Why have you sought me out, Flame?

Flame: I wish to learn the secrets of Fire.

Spyro: Be warned, this won't be easy.

Flame: You ready for this?

Spyro: I'll try not to obliterate you.

Flame: Never hold back on a Marine.

Spyro: So, you were in the military?

Flame: Marine Corps to be precise.

Spyro: Semper Fi.

Flame: Up for a bit of training?

Spyro: A good warrior is always prepared.

Flame: My thoughts exactly.

Spyro: What universe am I in?

Flame: One where you went mad, and need to die.

Spyro: Whatever Spyro you've faced, I'm not him!

Flame: So you're the Spyro of another universe?

Spyro: The Multiverse is just as confusing as it sounds.

Flame: I'll just be staying here then, thanks.


	114. Cynder vs Flame

**Now Cynder takes on Flame. Let's see how this goes down.**

Flame: I've been looking a long time for you.

Cynder: Vendetta or other motive?

Flame: I just want to talk, that's all.

Cynder: Why have you sought met out?

Flame: My name is Flame, you killed my father, prepare to die.

Cynder: I'm guessing you're of the Montoya clan.

Flame: So, you and Spyro, eh?

Cynder: Don't be jealous, Flame.

Flame: I'm not! I'm happy for you two.

Cynder: I hear you and Ember are tying the knot.

Flame: It only took me 25 years.

Cynder: It's still nice to know.

Flame: Where the heck are you from?!

Cynder: A different universe altogether.

Flame: My head already hurts.

Cynder: So, you're this Flame I've heard so much about.

Flame: I take it you're Cynder.

Cynder: Formalities aside, let's do this.

Flame: So, you're the Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: Not a name I hold with any pride.

Flame: I didn't mean it to be offensive.

Cynder: Wait, you and Spyro were in a band?

Flame: So was Sparx. We were called the Dark Minstrels.

Cynder: Now this I have to hear.

Flame: I understand you've had a tough life.

Cynder: More than you could know, Flame.

Flame: Let it be known, I hold no hatred for you.

Cynder: So you're a soldier?

Flame: A proud Marine.

Cynder: Let's see if the training stuck.

Victory Animation: Flame's whole body starts to ignite, and just as the announcer finishes proclaiming his victory, Flame charges forward in a blazing Comet Dash.

 **And that about does it for Flame. And to let you in on the schedule, there are only five updates remaining, the last of which is something I wasn't originally planning on, but decided to do anyways. There will be one more update this month, and then the end of July will sadly mark the end of this collection. But let that not ruin the memories of this tale to be relived once it's over. So, who's next? To answer that question, tune in next week! Same time… same channel!**


	115. Spyro vs The Guardians

**Alright everybody! We are back for another series of Injustice intros! Today, you're getting four for the price of one! It's the Guardians! Now to make this easier, there will only be eight intros, that way Spyro and Cynder get to speak with each Guardian twice. And in terms of the animations, each will have their own animation for speaking second, but they will share a first speaking animation and a victory animation. Okay? Alright. Let's go!**

Intro 1a: (If Ignitus speaks second) The symbol of the Chronicler appears on the floor, and Ignitus rises from it, holding a ball of flame in his hands, as his opponent walks in to speak their line. Upon hearing his adversary out, Ignitus crushes the fireball and lands to deliver his response.

Intro 1b: (If Volteer speaks second) All that can be seen are three brief flashes of yellow before Volteer comes grinding to a halt, but continuing to almost dance about as his opponent speaks. Once the opponent has said their piece, Volteer manages to hold himself still for a second, blurring the very air with sparks of electricity as he delivers a retort.

Intro 1c: (If Terrador speaks second) At first it appears a meteor has crashed on stage, but upon further inspection, Terrador emerges from the rubble and takes a battle-ready stance as his opponent speaks. Upon hearing them out, Terrador steps forward and gives a flashy display of Earth elemental energy while speaking his line.

Intro 1d: (If Cyril speaks second) An icy wind blows onto the stage, propelling Cyril forward towards battle, with him using a self-produced sheet of ice to slow down and hear his opponent out. Once they are done, Cyril coats his hands in a thin layer of ice, breaking it as he finishes his line.

Intro 2: (If any Guardian speaks second) As their opponent walks onto the stage, the chosen Guardian is shown in some sort of formal robe, slowly walking up towards their opponent as they speak. Once the opponent has said their bit, the chosen Guardian throws off the formal robe, and lets a stream of their element escape from the sides of their mouths as they speak.

Ignitus: You have achieved so much, young dragon. You deserve rest.

Spyro: Ignitus…? You're alive!

Ignitus: It's a long story, but I'll explain later.

Spyro: It can't be…

Ignitus: It is, young dragon.

Spyro: I don't care how, I'm just relieved to see you!

Volteer: I hope you've been keeping up on your studies, young dragon.

Spyro: Been kind of busy saving this world recently.

Volteer: Sometimes experience is the best teacher.

Spyro: There's a hero here you might want to meet, Volteer.

Volteer: Always willing to meet a fellow freedom fighter. What's his name?

Spyro: Jefferson Pierce, alias Black Lightning.

Terrador: The Regime was a bigger threat than I've had in years.

Spyro: You and me both, Terrador.

Terrador: But now we're ready should they return.

Spyro: Up for a sparring match, Terrador?

Terrador: I'll go easy on you.

Spyro: Don't dishonor me like that, Terrador.

Cyril: It seems Ice is being perverted for evil in this realm.

Spyro: Hey! Lenny and Victor aren't bad people!

Cyril: They came around, yes, but beforehand I wouldn't dare train them.

Spyro: This realm has a lot of elemental beings.

Cyril: I noticed that too, Spyro, Ice especially.

Spyro: Why am I not surprised you went with that?


	116. Cynder vs The Guardians

**Now Cynder takes on the Guardians. Let's do this.**

Ignitus: Cynder, there's something I never got to tell you in life…

Cynder: What is it?

Ignitus: Your father is alive, and closer than you realize.

Cynder: You said you knew who my parents are?

Ignitus: Your mother is gone, but your father stands before you now.

Cynder: Impossible… but I know it's true!

Volteer: Good to see you're adjusting well, young Cynder.

Cynder: I actually feel more at home on Themyscira than anywhere else.

Volteer: My point exactly!

Cynder: You sure you want to spar with me, Volteer?

Volteer: How bad could it be?

Cynder: Never ask that question.

Terrador: The Amazons are certainly a force to be reckoned with.

Cynder: I can respect a group with hard to earn respect.

Terrador: And you truly have the spirit to do it.

Cynder: It's a shame Batman had to turn on us.

Terrador: Indeed. I can only imagine what his psyche is like.

Cynder: That's more of a nightmare realm than mine, I'm sure.

Cyril: These Rogues you've befriended are very noble for common criminals.

Cynder: Hey! The Rogues have reformed with my guidance.

Cyril: Ah, yes. I'd forgotten about that. Great work with them.

Cynder: So you won't be teaching Captain Cold anything?

Cyril: He seems to understand the power of Ice very well.

Cynder: You just don't know how to use the Freeze Gun, do you?

Victory Animation: Whichever Guardian is picked will charge up their elemental energies, and just as the announcer declares their victory, release a good-sized Fury, clearing the area of all debris.

 **And that about does it for the Guardians, and the month of June. Next month, we sadly will wrap this story up. Two more description characters remain, as well as two… special chapters I have planned. I won't say anything now, stay tuned then. These will start in the second week of July, as the first will be another update to my Overwatch intros series. So, who's next in both categories? To find out, tune back in next week! Same time… same channel!**


	117. Spyro vs Hunter

**Welcome to the final month of the Injustice Intros and Endings series. This month will contain the final four sets of chapters, two based on characters from the description, and two special chapters later in the month. So who's up today? One of Spyro's oldest allies, Hunter. This should be interesting. So let's get on with it, there's only going to be 10 dialogues here as there really isn't much I can do with Hunter here. Let's get into it then.**

Intro 1: (If Hunter speaks second) A pair of arrows shoot out of the distance, landing in the field. Then suddenly, a cloaked Hunter dashes into scene, firing what appear to be grappling hooks from his wrists onto the arrows, stopping his forward momentum, allowing him to pull his hood back while his opponent speaks. After his opponent speaks, Hunter straps his bow over his shoulder as he responds.

Intro 2: (If Hunter speaks first) Hunter enters putting a trio of arrows into his quiver while he speaks to his opponent. After the opponent says their bit, Hunter sets an arrow in his bow, drawing it back as he says his retort, only to put it back in the quiver as the battle begins.

Hunter: Did you ever get my message?

Spyro: In Felmuth? Yes.

Hunter: At least we both made it out alive.

Spyro: How did those Skavengers capture you anyways?

Hunter: Incomplete defense training mixed with overconfidence.

Spyro: Looks like you mellowed with age then.

Hunter: I can't be the only one who finds Green Arrow annoying.

Spyro: Ollie? Annoying? Probably a different universe version.

Hunter: I hate the Multiverse.

Spyro: That other realm has a lot of archers.

Hunter: Sounds like the perfect setup for an archer's duel.

Spyro: I wouldn't be so confident there, old friend.

Hunter: So this Green Arrow guy has boxing glove arrows?

Spyro: I couldn't believe it either.

Hunter: What happened to just plain arrowheads?

Spyro: That other realm was just plain weird.

Hunter: How so?

Spyro: It's literally a DC Comics Dystopia.

Hunter: Wait, you actually met Green Arrow?

Spyro: He was a lot more of a comedian in that realm. And also, he's dead.

Hunter: How many new realms are there then?!

Spyro: You really think arrows will save you?

Hunter: I've blinded the Golem with these arrows.

Spyro: Blinding it is different than killing it.

Hunter: Sounds like Batman got on your nerves.

Spyro: Try everybody's nerves. Even his allies.

Hunter: Good reason not to work with him.

Spyro: Up for a sparring match, old friend?

Hunter: Gladly. Watch your eyes though.

Spyro: You wouldn't try that and you know it.


	118. Cynder vs Hunter

**Now Cynder takes on Hunter. Let's see how this goes.**

Hunter: My best student.

Cynder: Helps when you learn from the best.

Hunter: Flattery will get you nowhere.

Cynder: Spyro tells me you were on Felmuth Arena as well.

Hunter: Yeah. We never fought though.

Cynder: Spyro wouldn't have hurt you either way.

Hunter: Your apes killed my family.

Cynder: My sincerest condolences.

Hunter: Your condolences mean nothing to me.

Cynder: I'm glad to see you trust me, Hunter.

Hunter: If the Guardians trust you, I do.

Cynder: Good to know they trust me too, then.

Hunter: So you finally got to meet Wonder Woman? What was it like?

Cynder: This version was a disgrace to her heritage.

Hunter: I guess you really shouldn't meet your heroes.

Cynder: You would've liked Green Arrow.

Hunter: Would've? Why would've?

Cynder: In the world we were in, he's dead.

Hunter: So Superman took over the world in that other realm?

Cynder: Yes, to avenge Lois and his child. We talked some sense into him though.

Hunter: That's a relief.

Cynder: What's on the docket today?

Hunter: Archery in practice. And you're the target.

Cynder: I'll go easy on you.

Hunter: The Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: The realm's greatest archer.

Hunter: Prepare to meet your end.

Cynder: You had a challenge in mind?

Hunter: No elements, quiver of 10 arrows.

Cynder: You're on.

Victory Animation: Hunter loads a trio of arrows into his bow, and releases them straight at the camera as his victory is announced.

 **And that's Hunter! Like I said, I really had no idea what to do with him. But next time, the last description character, Malefor. Now that will be something. To see how that battle unfolds, tune in next week. Same time… same channel!**


	119. Spyro vs Malefor

**Welcome, dear readers. I won't delay this any further. Malefor, the Dark Master himself, has stepped into the ring. Let's get on with this**

Intro 1: (If Malefor speaks second) A column of Dark Aether shoots up from the floor of the stage, revealing Malefor standing within as his opponent says their line. As he retorts, Malefor's eyes shift into their full vile yellow and terrifying reptilian pupils, leaving the opponent in fear.

Intro 2: (If Malefor speaks first) Malefor glides down from the skies and taunts his vastly unprepared foe. After his opponent speaks, Malefor lands, revealing his evil eyes, and with a devilish fit of laughter, looks his opponent in the eye as he retorts.

Malefor: You are such a waste of potential.

Spyro: At least I'm not a murderer.

Malefor: And at least I don't deny my destiny.

Spyro: How are you here?!

Malefor: I haunt your every dream…

Spyro: I need to wake up.

Malefor: So you finally saw into the abyss…

Spyro: And it showed me you need to die

Malefor: You may try...

Spyro: The Ancestors had such faith in you!

Malefor: Their praise was warranted.

Spyro: Not for attempting genocide!

Malefor: There can only be one Purple Dragon…

Spyro: You disgrace the title.

Malefor: By embracing it?!

Spyro: What did you do to Superman?!

Malefor: The Kryptonian's fall was not my doing.

Spyro: Superman could never be that evil!

Malefor: The Kryptonian is mine, Spyro.

Spyro: I'll free Superman from your control, Malefor.

Malefor: My spell can only be broken in death.

Spyro: Why am I not surprised Nekron sent you back?

Malefor: That foolish reaper could never contain me.

Spyro: Your still as arrogant as ever.

Malefor: This realm is so full of possibilities…

Spyro: Not for you, not ever Malefor.

Malefor: We'll soon see about that…

Spyro: I'm not afraid of you Malefor. I've bested you before.

Malefor: That was a long time ago, and we were playing a different game.

Spyro: You'll fall just the same.


	120. Cynder vs Malefor

**Now Cynder faces her former master… This should be very interesting…**

Malefor: If it isn't my traitorous servant…

Cynder: I am slave to no one!

Malefor: We'll see about that…

Cynder: What fresh hell is this?!

Malefor: Your eternal torment…

Cynder: Of course, you're here then.

Malefor: You will pay for betraying me!

Cynder: Best decision I ever made.

Malefor: You know better than anyone what awaits traitors…

Cynder: You summoned me, my Master?

Malefor: You look like you need to train.

Cynder: I am honored, my lord.

Malefor: I gave you a home, a purpose!

Cynder: By kidnapping and enslaving me?!

Malefor: Ingrate.

Cynder: How are you alive?!

Malefor: The Apes here are just as gullible as on our world.

Cynder: Of course Grodd brought you back.

Malefor: This realm brings so many possibilities…

Cynder: Time to kill you again then.

Malefor: Good luck with that…

Cynder: Release Diana from your spell, Malefor!

Malefor: The Amazon fell of her own will. My influence was not needed.

Cynder: Liar! Only you could turn her villainous!

Malefor: You dare stand in opposition of me!?

Cynder: Myself and the entire Justice League.

Malefor: Your allies will fall like dominoes.

Cynder: We've bested you before, Malefor.

Malefor: In my old age, yes. Now I'm in my prime!

Cynder: Regardless, you'll fall.

Victory Animation: Malefor is viewed from behind, slowly turning his head to the announcer before releasing a blast of Dark Aether at them once his victory is proclaimed.

 **And now Malefor has banished back to the pit of Hell he emerged from. Now, only two updates remain before this story is concluded. Next week, something special I've been waiting a long time to start. What is it? You'll see next week. Same time… same channel!**


	121. Spyro vs Null Fighters

**Hello again everyone, and welcome to the penultimate duo of chapters for this story. Now I said today would be special, and it is. I have received a request from a user named Yami Null, with whom I have spoken before, about putting in a special set of chapters for their Injustice characters, their self-titled "Null Fighters". It took a bit of convincing, but I figured why not? So, with Yami's permission, I present the Null Fighters crossover. If you want to learn more about them, Yami has already written up their interactions with the Injustice 2 cast, go check that out. Now let's not waste time. There are 10 Null Fighters total, so each will get two interactions with Spyro and Cynder. Everything else about them is in Yami's story. I will name each as I go along, just to clarify who is which. Let's do this. This is for you, Yami.**

 **Belial Aether:**

Belial: I'm glad to have you as an ally, Spyro.

Spyro: After Diana, I'm glad to see there's a demigod we can trust.

Belial: No child of Anubis would ever become like her.

Spyro: You'll help us restore our son?

Belial: I swear on my heart against the feather of Ma'at.

Spyro: I take it that means yes.

 **Darkblood:**

Darkblood: Why did you let the Sea King live?!

Spyro: He needed to face justice for his crimes.

Darkblood: THE ONLY JUSTICE WOULD BE HIS DEATH!

Spyro: It can't be… Dragnarok?

Darkblood: But it is, father.

Spyro: What happened to you?!

 **Nekoto Wismer:**

Nekoto: So you and Hellboy don't get along?

Spyro: Too much profanity for my tastes.

Nekoto: He's a softy once you get to know him.

Spyro: I've never seen a cheetah like you before.

Nekoto: I'm a Nekomata, but I get the confusion.

Spyro: A what?

 **Filthnor:**

Filthnor: Your son has embraced the foul side of existence.

Spyro: Don't talk about my son like that, you literal piece of trash!

Filthnor: I take that as a compliment.

Spyro: It smells like something died in here!

Filthnor: Thanks. It's my new cologne.

Spyro: That smell is never getting out of this room.

 **Psycho Burner:**

Psycho: Your boy's going to make this world so LIT!

Spyro: Fire puns? Seriously?

Psycho: You'll BURN FOR THAT!

Spyro: You think you can even come close to Heatwave?

Psycho: I can SURPASS HIM!

Spyro: Not likely, you don't have his morals.

 **Aero:**

Aero: Your son is still in there, Spyro. Don't give up hope.

Spyro: Thanks, Aero. I needed that.

Aero: Whatever helps to keep despair away.

Spyro: You said you had some moves to try out?

Aero: Blizzard, Thunderclap, your choice.

Spyro: Now about we just train like normal people.

 **Vermillion:**

Vermillion: There can only be one massster of time, dragon.

Spyro: With your vile history, it won't be you Vermillion.

Vermillion: It will be, once I kill you…

Spyro: Your clockwork steed is an eyesore.

Vermillion: You dare mock my serpentine perfection?!

Spyro: Like I told Brainiac, there's no such thing.

 **Blaze:**

Blaze: This Darkblood nonsense has got me in tears.

Spyro: We can restore him, Blaze. Don't give up hope.

Blaze: Thanks, Spyro. I needed that.

Spyro: I saw your sketchbook, your gown designs are lovely.

Blaze: I still intend to make one, once Dragnarok is back to normal and we're wed.

Spyro: You're just like your mother, Blaze.

 **Punk:**

Punk: Out of my way, you overgrown eggplant.

Spyro: Yikes. Your just as rude as Belial claimed.

Punk: That's it, you're getting exploded.

Spyro: You need to learn some manners.

Punk: You can't tell me what to do, old lizard!

Spyro: You really live up to your name.

 **Black Diamond:**

Black Diamond: I have seen you are an honorable warrior, Spyro.

Spyro: And you, Black Diamond.

Black Diamond: Let us hope your son can be returned to that status.

Spyro: You have a dragon as your steed?

Black Diamond: It is a construct of energy. I enslave no living creatures.

Spyro: You truly are a diamond among Diamonds.


	122. Cynder vs Null Fighters

**Now Cynder finishes the crossover and battles the Null Fighters. Let's do this.**

 **Belial Aether:**

Belial: Your heart equals Ma'at, Cynder.

Cynder: Is that a compliment or an insult?

Belial: It means you are redeemed.

Cynder: You're the Son of Anubis?

Belial: Yes. Why do you ask?

Cynder: I have problems trusting demigods since Diana. You seem alright though.

 **Darkblood:**

Darkblood: Hello, Mother.

Cynder: My son, what have they done to you?!

Darkblood: Created Aether Incarnate!

Cynder: My son, I know you're still in there.

Darkblood: I'm… trying… to. It's… too strong!

Cynder: You have to keep fighting, Dragnarok!

 **Nekoto Wismer:**

Nekoto: Up for a sparring match?

Cynder: I take no responsibility for psychological damages.

Nekoto: How bad could it be?

Cynder: You're one of Hellboy's friends?

Nekoto: Yeah. Why?

Cynder: You seem too… innocent to be his friend.

 **Filthnor:**

Filthnor: Your son and I will drown this world in darkness.

Cynder: You won't even be able to leave this room.

Filthnor: Drown in sludge.

Cynder: What the heck are you?!

Filthnor: A living embodiment of filth and poison.

Cynder: Time to clean up this mess.

 **Psycho Burner:**

Psycho: Your boy's really got quite a SPARK to him!

Cynder: Don't you dare talk about my son that way, you monster!

Psycho: Looks like I'm going to have to BRULEE YOU!

Cynder: Lenny did say Rory had a stalker.

Psycho: So he did get my letters!

Cynder: Even by villain standards, you're crazy.

 **Aero:**

Aero: I come to learn the secrets of Wind.

Cynder: My respect is earned, not sought.

Aero: Allow me to try then.

Cynder: A fellow Wind elemental, I see.

Aero: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Cynder: Definite double team.

 **Vermillion:**

Vermillion: Your timeline is my favorite to observe.

Cynder: What do you mean by that, you fiend?

Vermillion: I enjoy watching you sssuffer.

Cynder: So you're the one messing with the timestream.

Vermillion: Causing sssuffering through chronal manipulation brings me great pleasure.

Cynder: You maniac!

 **Blaze:**

Blaze: Mom and Dad were right about you, Cynder.

Cynder: Now what do Ember and Flame have to say?

Blaze: You're truly redeemed, and, personally, my hero.

Cynder: You ready for this, Blaze?

Blaze: You won't be able to scar my psyche.

Cynder: Don't be too sure.

 **Punk:**

Punk: So you're the Amazon's new queen, huh?

Cynder: What's it to you, you heavy metal reject?

Punk: I hate the Amazons! Prepare to explode!

Cynder: You need to move on, this rage isn't good for your heart.

Punk: I WON'T CALM DOWN UNTIL THE REGIME IS DEAD!

Cynder: It already is, you just haven't let go of it.

 **Black Diamond:**

Black Diamond: We are kindred spirits, Cynder.

Cynder: Both of our kind hate us, and we're trying to redeem ourselves to ourselves.

Black Diamond: Exactly.

Cynder: Your space manipulation seems eerily similar to my Shadow abilities.

Black Diamond: Interesting. Perhaps the two are linked in some way?

Cynder: Wouldn't surprise me.

 **And now the Null Fighters crossover has come to a close. This was literally a crossover within a crossover story. Crossover-ception. Anyways, hope you liked this Yami, and hope you all enjoyed it as well. If you want to know more about the Null Fighters, check out Yami's work. It's really interesting, at least I think so. Helps that I kind of co-created Darkblood with Yami, but all I really ended up doing was acting as a consultant of sorts. Anyways, next week, sadly, is the finale of this long running tale. And there's only one matchup possibility that's really left. To see what I mean, tune in next week. Same time… same channel!**


	123. Spyro vs Cynder (Story Finale)

**Hello everyone, and welcome to, sadly, the final chapter of my Injustice 2 Intros series. It's been a long ride, but now the story must conclude. And there's really only one matchup left for me to use. That's right, Spyro vs Cynder. Now to make this simple, there will only be 10 intros. So let's not dawdle any longer. Let's finish this in style!**

Spyro: You ready?

Cynder: Always.

Spyro: Time to settle this rivalry.

Cynder: You said you had a question?

Spyro: Yes. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?

Cynder: You don't even need to ask. Yes!

Spyro: You seem stressed.

Cynder: Let's just say Sparx may have gone too far.

Spyro: I can already tell this is going to hurt. But I'm here for you.

Cynder: Sure you're up for this battle?

Spyro: We've both seen so much, you can't scar my psyche.

Cynder: Got to admire the confidence.

Spyro: You seem down, Cynder. What's up?

Cynder: Nothing, Spyro. Nothing.

Spyro: I know you enough to tell you're lying.

Cynder: I don't get it, Spyro. How could you ever love someone like me?

Spyro: Even in the darkest moments, you always stood by me, and I by you.

Cynder: (Drying an eye) That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

Spyro: Well isn't this a familiar scene?

Cynder: Except this time, you're facing the real me.

Spyro: I welcome the challenge.

Cynder: You've kept me from ending it more times than I can count.

Spyro: There's always something worth fighting for. You taught me that.

Cynder: Thanks, Spyro. For everything.

Spyro: Up to spar, my lady?

Cynder: Since when were you such a gentledrake?

Spyro: Just trying to be polite.

Cynder: It's a real shame we never got to see you fight Superman.

Spyro: He had enough inner foes to deal with. I wasn't going to add to that.

Cynder: And that's what makes you a real hero.

 **And sadly, I have to call it there. 123. 123 Chapters of this story over the past year and a half or so. That is crazy. This story is my longest, period. Even though it'd been on the backburner since the Batman chapters went up, this was still my favorite story to update. I looked forward to my scheduled days for updating this. But, all good things must end. However, the concept isn't over yet. If you need more intros in your life, check out the Overwatch and new Marvel Cinematic Universe intro series. But now, on this long running story, this is Dragon of Mystery, signing out.**


End file.
